Temporada 2 En el silencio
by abc55
Summary: Catorce años la edad perfecta para el amor. Después de unos años Michiru regresa a Japón pero las cosas no son iguales y tal vez el destino le tenga muchas sorpresas antes de poder encontrar el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo correspondiente a Michiru

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**UNO**

Tener catorce años no resultó fácil. El tiempo y la distancia lejos de su tierra, la hizo madurar. Ahora dominaba muy bien el inglés, se acomodó al mundo nuevo donde viviría. El primer año fue lleno de nostalgias, por las costumbres que se dejaron, por la comida, la tierra y su gente. Entró a un sistema nuevo de educación, ahora ya no era diferente entre aquellos niños que como ella, habían sido condenados al olvido. El año pasó velozmente, y para cuando menos acordó ya tenía catorce años. Entraba a la pubertad y estaba a un paso de la adolescencia. Pero la rebeldía no se presentaba en ella como en los demás, se volvió más taciturna, solitaria y dedicada a la música y pintura. Forjaba un futuro que tantas veces soñó.

Guardaba la esperanza de volver un día Japón y más que por raíces o recuerdos se trataba de Haruka Tenoh. Cuando se marchó tuvieron por largos meses contacto, se llamaban cada mes. E mail casi a diario, cartas cada semana y el destino se ensañó con ella. Haruka descubrió que sostenía un romance de esos raros e infantiles que solamente ella podía tener con Jessica, qué podía decir a su favor, se dieron las cosas y las decisiones tomadas fueron en su momentos las guiadas por el corazón solitario.

Pero ella no dio oportunidad de explicaciones, se negó a contestar llamadas, e mail, cartas, todo lo devolvía hasta que un triste día se dignó a contestarle para pedirle deja de llamara, la dejara en paz. Con el correr de los meses esperaba se tranquilizara mas no ocurrió, cambió su número telefónico y pensaba que hasta se mudó porque las cartas se regresaban siempre con la leyenda no vive allí. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono triste que muy ponto se conjugó con la sabiduría volviéndose así parte de ella. Por eso quería regresar a Japón, para explicarle a su terco y necio viento qué sucedía entre ella y Jessica. Las excusas no valían pero quería lo escuchara de sus labios y ver sus ojos de frente cuando le dijera que de verdad ya no la quería en su vida, entonces estaría convencida la dejó de querer.

Aquel año tuvo la mejor de las noticias. Su padre decidía regresar a Tokio, extrañaba su mundo, su ciudad y su idioma, estaba cansado de los chistes bobos de los inglese, de su pedantería, tomar el té y su ciudad rara, estaba harto del inglés. Michiru sonrió y su madre tuvo un ataque de histeria pues había logrado ser más popular de lo que pudo ser en Japón, la decisión estaba tomada.

"Será grandioso" decía en su habitación

Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño televisor, regalo que Haruka le diera en el aeropuerto si quería aprender costumbres y amoldarse rápido a un sistema muy diferente de vida necesitaba ver TV allí estaban todas las respuestas. Por un tiempo las tuvo, aprendió coloquios y más inglés del que pudo aprender en la escuela, ya no estaba tan fuera de lugar sin embargo las leyes de la convivencia y la naturaleza humana no eran posible aprenderse en el televisor

"Volveremos a vernos"

Esperaba la rechazara, se negara a hablar y hasta la ignorara desconociéndola con esa saña que tomaba para sus enemigos. Estaba dispuesta a todo, hasta suplicar y si no daba resultado ya pensaría en otro plan.

"De regreso" lloraba su madre todavía

Se miró al espejo, había cambiado mucho. En Londres iba a escuelas especiales, se había vuelto un prodigio de la música y el arte de la pintura. Su talento la hacia brillar más que su propio ser. Se preguntaba cómo sería Haruka, cómo estaría y si aún la odiaba o la amaba

Llegó a Japón un martes en la noche. Algunos ejecutivos y dueños de grandes compañías fueron a recibirlos, la mayoría buscaban el favor de su padre y como tal fingían interés. A ella nadie la recibiría, se molestó en avisar pero sabía nadie se acordaría de ella como la niña tímida y extraña del colegio, la conocían como la talentosa y prodigiosa Michiru Kaioh. Oyó gritaban su nombre cuando abordaba la limosina volteó asombrada de encontrar frente a ella a todos los Wiechers. Su padre lanzó unas miradas temibles y ella sonrió.

"Señor Kaioh" saludó Jean "Qué gusto verlo en la ciudad de nuevo" estrechaba su mano mientras Taichi no podía evitar disimular su molestia con su presencia

"¿Te acuerdas de mí?" saludó Sydney

Michiru dejó escapar un suspiro, de verdad se había convertido en toda una muchachita, a pesar que tenía doce años se veía increíble, su desarrollo precoz y la hermosura de su madre heredara le daban un toque adulto que enloquecía a cualquiera. Pero el toque mágico estaba en sus ojos, tenían esa chispa infantil e inocente que en contraste con su físico asombraban a propios y desconocidos. Jean ya era un joven, estaba más alto que su padre, sus ojos conservaron el misticismo y su facha de indecente y vago parecía perpetuarse, usaba el cabello largo y un arete en la oreja izquierda. Andrea en cambio se transformó, la decencia y hermosura se volvieron un toque en ella, movimientos refinados y precisos que le daban cierto toque encantador, el polo opuesto a su hermano. Jessica también cambió, creció, se convirtió de una niña en una adolescente. Estaba más bella que nunca. Benjamín casi no se notaba, seguía siendo el mismo niño pero con mayor altura.

"Que gusto regreses" la abrazó Jessica para besarla en la mejilla mientras Taichi quería asesinarlos

"Ya vamonos"

"Es descortés" se adelantó Eloísa

"Creo tiene razón… Vamonos chicos" dijo Andrea "están cansados y ya nos veremos un día de estos ¿Verdad Michiru?"

Esa mirada penetrante y llena de deseo no auguraba nada bueno. Sonrió como contestación. Si Andrea la amó de niña hoy la deseaba con fervor de obsesión que se incrementa con el tiempo.

"Hasta luego" besó la mejilla de Jessica

Se sentía feliz de vuelta en su tierra. En cuanto vio era una hora adecuada fue a buscar a Haruka.

Haruka se había convertido en una chiquilla muy guapa y llena de encanto, ese carisma que la acompañó de niña creció para convertirla en una divinidad a la que no se puede hacer otra cosa que adorar y rendir el tributo merecido de un dios. Haruka se preparaba para una competencia de atletismo así que se sentó a esperara y de paso verla competir. Siempre fue excelente para los deporte, el que ganara no le asombró. Ella era el viento. A lo lejos vio a Elsa, la hija de una de las amigas íntimas de su madre. Si le pedía las presentar y se quedara cinco minutos podría existir la posibilidad que Haruka la escuchara.

"¿Haruka?"

"Sí, me interesa pose para mí"

"Es una persona muy difícil y créeme no eres la clase de muchachitas con quien sale… Tiene muchas admiradoras, escoge lo mejor ¡No digo seas feas! ¿Conoces a su novia?"

"No" reía encantada por el discurso de advertencia de Elsa

"Sale con Belinda… Su madre fue modelo y actriz, la niña sigue sus pasos, es muy bella… En el centro verás muchos anuncios con ella"

"Nada más quiero pose para mí"

"Bueno tú sabes"

Elsa las presentó, contra su voluntad porque sabiendo el carácter de la rubia y esas manías de desprecio sin miramientos, alguien de allí terminaría con el corazón destrozado. Michiru apretó la carpeta de dibujo contra ella. La plática corrió un poco extraña, Haruka se hacía la tonta, como si no la conociera. Había en esos ojos zarcos una mezcla entre furia, confusión y asombro. No supo definirlo. Se iba y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle posara para ella.

"Ni pensarlo. Nunca me ha interesado la pintura"

Ella la miró de soslayo, con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban crueldad y dureza que enfriaba la pasión más grande. Michiru bajó la vista destrozada.

"Te lo advertí" repitió Elsa extendiéndole el pañuelo

"Son tonterías" se limpió las lágrimas que a pesar de sus esfuerzos se habían escapado

Estaba confundida y tan perdida como cuando se conocieron. Si fingía no la conocía era su manera de cerrarle de un solo golpe las puertas. En su idioma significaba aléjate te quiero fuera de mi vida. Pero Haruka no contaba con que Michiru era persistente y podía ser tan o más necia que la propia rubia.

"¿Qué tienes?" le saludó su padre

"Nada" sonrió con melancolía

"Alguien te desairó" reía "Vamos tienes una carita tan triste como cuando descubriste que tu famoso francesito te veía como una niña"

"¡Papá! Eran cosas de niños yo tenía doce y él veintidós Cómo se iba a fijar en mí"

"Bueno ahora dime cuántos años tiene el susodicho… Y si se trata de Jessica Wiechers o alguno de ellos solamente dime: "Te enfadarás mucho" y me iré ¡Por que no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ellos!" ella estalló en sonoras carcajadas

"No papá Jessica me quiere mucho y… Se trata de otro personita"

"¿Adivino? Te prometo le atino si me dices una pista"

"Papá cuando te di la pista del francés que hablaba francés empezaste a nombrar mil gentes que ni siquiera conocen Francia… Eres pésimo en esos juegos" reía "Es Haruka Tenoh"

"Ah" y esa mueca rara que hacía reflejaban no la recordaba "Ya se solucionará"

Michiru volvió reír animadamente. Su padre era muy torpe para cuestiones padre - hija

La siguiente semana estuvo atareada para ocuparse de reconciliarse con Haruka. Debía desempacar ponerse al corriente con la escuela y adecuarse al nuevo sistema de vida. Esa noche terminaba de leer un libro cuando su padre se sentó en el sillón de enfrene observándola. Ella cerró el libro, por su mirada algo no andaba bien. Respiró hondamente y esperó por lo que él quisiera decirle

"Es Haruka Tenoh"

"¿Si?" iba a reírse porque su padre rara vez recordaba algún nombre que no fuera de alguien importante para su vida

"Está detenido… Bueno no entendí, solamente que escuché el nombre y… ¿Te apura porque está fuera de control? Creo estuvo en un tiroteo, igual fue un error absurdo, se fue de su casa y le pareció un buen sitio para dormir o vivir y bueno lo demás es pura suerte…"

"Gracias por la información" volvió a su libro

"Llévale un suéter hace mucho frío allí" eso en su idioma paterno significaba le daba permiso de visitarla.

Arregló todo para la visita. Hasta empacó un suéter grueso y unos dulces. A su madre le dijo iba con Jessica y a Jessica que se quedara calladita pues tenía asuntos qué hacer. Si su madre se enteraba a dónde iba se moriría de la vergüenza, bien le agradaba la idea lo malo es que se moría literalmente nunca lo hacía de verdad y entonces ella pagaba por todas las frustraciones de la mujer.

"Dame eso" le quitó de las manos la pequeña bolsita con polvo blanco

"Creo que no puedes ir drogada a ese lugar" reía sin control Jessica

"No quiero para mí… quiero dejes de meterte porquerías"

"Eres muy regañona" gritaba como loca

"Olvídalo platicaremos cuando te pase el efecto"

"¡Devuélvemela!" y Michiru la depositó en el cesto de basura

No se iba muy contenta dejándola en ese estado. Al bajar las escaleras le dijo a Andrea cómo estaba su hermana, ella enfureció, se cansaba de ser la única en sus cinco sentidos en esa mansión. Claro tampoco Sydney se drogaba pero la niña con su ternura y languidez no era de gran ayuda a menos que se quisiera inundar la ciudad con lágrimas.

"¡Jessica!" oyó a Andrea gritar

De verdad el lugar era aterrador. Las paredes descarapeladas y rayadas, con barrotes y puertas de seguridad por doquier daban un toque espeluznante. Pensó en cómo se sentiría su viento, atrapado allí como un pájaro cautivo. Debía deprimirla. En el pasillo se encontró con el abogado, ya su padre le había dado una reseña rápida del hombre, el mejor de la ciudad, si Tenoh podía ganar era con ese abogado.

"Señorita venga" le invitó el abogado "Centinela" gritó

"Señor" salió el guardia un poco molesto por sus gritos

"La niña verá a Haruka Tenoh"

"Venga… No puede pasar eso"

"Son dulces" refunfuñó Michiru

"Pues no puede… Ni el suéter"

"¡Por qué no! Revíselo" de mala gana accedió pero los dulce definitivamente no.

Se sentó en aquel cuarto blanco y de luces opacas. Miró la puerta con miedo por allí entraría su viento y con el humor que debía provocar un lugar así seguramente le gritaría y lo que no pudo hacer frente a Elsa lo haría allí: Asesinarla.

"Hola" se levantó de la sillita Michiru Kaioh en cuanto la vio entrar

"Uhm" hizo un gesto de decepción y aborrecimiento "No voy a posar para ti… Ya te dije no me gusta eso"

Ella rió. Quién creía que era, entendió no posaría y si iba a verla era porque le preocupaba no para seguir insistiendo

"Bueno ya lo sé" sonreía iluminando aquel sitio oscuro y tenebroso "No vengo por eso… Venía a ver cómo estabas…"

"Encerrada" se adelantó a contestar

"¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí?"

"Michiru Kaioh y el otro día me dijiste querías posara como modelo y la respuesta niñita sigue siendo NO" el tono de sus palabras era tan hiriente y frío. Pensó que más no podía destrozarla pero de nuevo se equivocó.

"Sigues teniendo mal genio" murmuró para sí "Te traje un suéter, pensé tendrías frío… Y te sentirías un poco sola, aquí… "

Las palabras eran en vano. Se dijo adiós hacía tanto tiempo que hoy no había nada que salvar. El dolor se metió en sus huesos y llegó al alma matando todo y dejando que la apatía e indiferencia fuera el lazo existente con la vida. Pedía demostrar fue un error, la vida sin ella no tenía un sentido real.

"… ¿Algo más?"

"¿Quieres me vaya?"

"Por favor"

"Bien" ahora fue ella quien bajó la mirada "Disculpa por molestarte"

Lloró largas noches. Rogó a los dioses, pero nada importaba, nada movería el endurecido corazón de Haruka Tenoh, hasta la olvidó. Se recostó en la cama mientras las lágrimas de años se vertían. Pasiones de leyenda que se quedaron pendientes por su edad, por sus corazones de niños y es cierto que el primer amor marca de por vida, se queda en lo profundo del alma hasta que se vulva parte del concepto de vida posterior. Ella era el viento, ojalá pronto saliera de allí para que volviera a tener libertad y quizá así sus ojos volvieran a resplandecer. La libertad también daba vida. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para convertirse en una persona tan solitaria y amargada? Su viento estaba muy asustado y solo. Tocaron a su puerta, su padre esperaba le contara sus aventuras amorosas

"Pues nada" reía entre sollozos

"¿Y lloras por nada?"

"Es que es un lugar muy horrible y me da tristeza esté allí… Quisiera"

"Saldrá ya pronto además eso forma carácter, tu Harukita es un desastre, su vida va en picada y un día si no termina en la cárcel se matará con sus boberías"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo papá?"

"No" ella frunció el entrecejo

"¿Por qué permites que esté con Haruka? Por menos razones has hecho lo imposible para alejarme de amigos"

"Bueno mira son cuestiones de padres que solamente entenderás cuando tengas tus propios hijos y yo nunca dije me agrade salgas con Harukita, es muy molesto verte así: deprimida y entre más pronto te desilusione más pronto tendremos un nuevo galán por quién preocuparnos"

Mentía pero por lo menos logró robarle una sonrisa a su hija.

Taichi se culpaba cada noche. Condenó a su hija cuando la dejó en brazos de Jessica Wiechers. No. Si era franco fue muchísimo antes de que esa familia maldita cruzara en su vida. Cuando decidió dejar que su esposa se ensañara con su hija, cuando se permitió descargar su ira y pasiones sangrientas en esa pequeña criatura. Esperó con esa extraña ilusión que su hija creciera y cambiara, tomara rumbo y alcanzara a quienes hacía mucho la dejaron atrás. Cómo explicar que sus vanos intentos la alejaron más. Recordaba con gracia cuando el famosito Tenoh la llevó al baile, hasta que lo comentó se dio cuenta que Michiru nunca había comido un dulce en su vida. Dejó de celebrarle su cumpleaños a los seis años como lo hacían los niños, y si conmemoraban la fecha era de forma simple y escueta, un regalo una comida especial o ida a su restaurante favorito. En sus ojos leía la madurez que ni él mismo tenía.

Entregó en bandeja de plata a su hija. La llevó a la perdición por su propia salvación. ¡Se suponía debía cuidar de ella! Y cuanto más se torturaba con la culpa y lo que hizo más se ensañaba con ella dejando que su esposa lo manipulara. Se culpó durante muchos años por genes que la hicieron diferente, en ese entonces no se ocupó por remediarlo o mejorar su situación. Hoy haría algo, o por lo menos eso intentaba.

Decidió investigar a los Wiechers para saber qué tanto su hija peligraba. Jean perdió el rumbo, seguía todavía en el primer año de preparatoria y por los antecedentes delincuentes a su haber pocas esperanzas quedaban, no le veía un buen futuro. Andrea cambió, aunque su decencia y exterior cambiaron su mirada salvaje y llena de pasiones seguía revelando que dejaba al instinto dominar. Jessica seguía siendo esa niña superdotada y perfecta pero su mirada también revelaba su salvajismo y pasiones que la dominaban. Sydney y Benjamín aún eran unos niños. Entonces cuando investigaba sobre ellos descubrió que el pequeño cabeza dura de Tenoh tenía su hijito travieso en la correccional. Igual daba si le otorgaban un nombre pomposo, era la cárcel para menores infractores y punto.

No sabía por qué se empeñaba en ello. Michiru sería quien decidiera. Y de verdad que prefería fuera Haruka su elección y si se podía (sabía pedía mucho) escogiera a alguien distinto, alguien que fuera… un muchacho… y decente.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Notas_

_Hola a todos pues estoy de regreso con la segunda temporada de En el Silencio, entre más se animen a dejar comentarios más prisa me daré... Por lo pronto aqui esta el primer capitulo. Ah y el papá de Michiru sabe perfectamente que Haruka es niña sólo le hace al tonto por no admitir lo que esta pasando ok?_

_Cualquier duda, comentario o queja... se vale todo, dejen un review ya saben que los contesto con mucho gusto y se los agradezcó mucho más._

_Hasta la próxima_


	2. Chapter 2

S E G U N D A T E M P O R A D A

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DOS**

Tal vez era la edad, o la soledad, pero Haruka esta fuera de control.

Hitori tenía mucho trabajo, había vuelto a la vida laboral y no era fácil lidiar con dos pequeñas y necias Tenoh sin contar a ya su terco esposo. Pronto Haruka dejó de confiar en ella, sobretodo cuando los regaños y castigos fueron parte del día. Era extraño ver cómo Hitori se iba olvidando de ella, pero le quedaba como consuelo no era algo intencional contra ella, hasta se olvidaba de su propia hija. Un día las dejó olvidadas en la clase de ballet durante dos largas horas. Llovía tanto y el frío helaba los huesos. Su pequeña hermanita lloraba ya desesperada.

"Ya hombre, sé valiente…"

"Hambre"

"Bueno ya, veré que te compro" sonreía con ternura

Ni siquiera entendía porqué a los cuatro años la llevaba a clases de ballet, aún estaba niña. Y esperaba alguien le explicara el sentido de recluirla en clases tan absurdas. En sí ella se libró por buena suerte porque Hitori tenía esa rara idea que con clases extras terminaría con su energía y por ende los problemas. Odiaba ser hermana mayor, estaba cansada de esa niña que la seguía con su paso torpe a todos lados queriendo hacer lo mismo que ella. A veces se escondía por horas enteras en el sótano porque sabía que su pequeña Ayame le temía a la oscuridad. Salió de allí pensando que por fin se había librado de la pequeñita. Frunció el ceño al ver que la seguía esperando así que recurrió al siguiente plan e hizo un gesto espantoso y la pequeñita salió corriendo en dirección a la sala. Ella sonrió, por fin se deshacía de la niña.

"Mai" saludó al chico que le esperaba ya en la puerta

"Que onda es tarde… ¿Y esa enana?"

"No es nadie"

Se fueron al baldío para fumar un rato como lo hacía desde hacía algún tiempo. Escuchaban música desde un auto viejo que no tenía llantas. Ella bailaba un rato en el techo para diversión del muchachito. A Mai lo conoció ese año que Michiru se marchó en un campamento, del cual no se pudo librar pues su depresión era tan tremenda que se limitaba a contestar sí con tal de evadir a las personas. Pero cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre. Habían empezado con el pie equivocado, se fastidiaban mutuamente más que por odio por conveniencia, era lo más divertido que se podía hacer en el campamento. El fútbol los unió, jugaron para el mismo equipo ese verano, todos los niños eran torpes y sin mínimo talento así que competir contra los grades era imposible, hasta que ellos formaron un dueto perfecto… Lo demás el tiempo lo dio.

"No me gusta ande con ese chico" comentó Hitori al verlos irse

"Qué tiene de malo"

"Tiene quince años y eso ya de por sí es malo"

"Bueno Haruka tiene catorce y eso es bueno… Es mejor que verla interesada por" tartamudeó "el hecho es que está demostrado que mi hija no es rara ¡Era una faceta! Le gusta ese niño, es todo… Y no es mal chico, bueno no del todo, lo que pasa es que es tan torpe para la vida como Haruka y juntos son dinamita"

"Si tú dices" y no pretendía romper sus absurdas esperanzas.

Hitori no era la única que odiaba a Mai. Ya alguna vez logró que se separaran pero el gusto le duró un par de meses. Belinda se estaba cansado de las tonterías de Haruka, parecía gustarle fastidiarla y si durante mucho tiempo soportó tener el alma pendiendo de un hilo hoy no soportaría también adicionar a ello infidelidades. Le hizo una nueva seña, se estaba cansando de siempre irla a buscar, no encontraba nada interesante en fumar ni mucho menos en el famoso Mai, si era sincera lo odiaba y a como diera lugar quería se alejara de su Haruka.

"No entiendo por qué me odias" alegaba el chico con Belinda

"Porque eres un naco y por muchas otras cuestiones…"

Como lo ocurrido hacía un año y que casi le cuesta la libertad a la pobre chiquilla de cabello rubio cenizo. Mai planeó una pequeña travesura y en vista del nulo presupuesto se les ocurrió un pequeño robo. Y Haruka con tal de fastidiar un rato aceptó. En el centro robaron un par de carteras, con el dinero compraron unas cervezas. Pero el dinero alcanzó para demasiadas cervezas, llegó el límite y Haruka perdió el control. En medio de la borrachera decidieron mover el auto del viejo McKenshy, el huraño señor logró que Hitori se enfadara cuando la acusó por pintar su puerta. Hoy se vengaría. El auto no tenía frenos y Haruka tomada lo único que logró fue llevarlo directo contra una barda de contención

"¡Puedo saber en qué pensabas!"

"Ese es el punto si lo piensas" no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza "No pensaba"

La detuvieron, cargos había suficientes. Lucas imploró a McKenshy para que retirar la demanda y así solamente tuvieran que encargarse de delitos menores. El viejo accedió.

"Bueno y solamente será pagar multas" sonreía Hitori contenta

"Mañana" sentenció Lucas

"Dejarás a Haruka en los separos?"

"Sí, a ver si así se le quita lo estúpido… Tiene trece años y ya fue detenida qué pasará cuando tenga quince o…"

Para Belinda fue suficiente motivo para odiarlo. Se estaba enfadando lo suficiente como para terminar definitivamente su compromiso. Haruka rió de nuevo, no tenía pruebas de su supuesta infidelidad, además era su maestra de piano, cómo se fijaría una mujer mayor en alguien como Haruka

"Piensa" repitió "Tiene diez años más que yo… Por qué andar conmigo, eres una tontita"

"Estás advertida"

Amenazó en no volver a hablarle nunca más si cometía otra tontería. Ella rió animadamente y Mai le pidió sostuviera su palabra. Sí, ya una vez la amenazó y no lo cumplió porque el amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte. Aquella vez la detuvieron de nuevo, esta vez tenía cierta razón la chiquilla, había estado haciendo unos experimentos y cuando pretendía lanzar una nave a la luna la nave decidió incendiar un granero. Nadie salió herido pero Haruka fue detenida por tercera vez ese mes

"Empieza a hartarme verlos en la corte" le dijo el juez de lo familiar

"Y a mi venir" susurró el padre

"En vista de la falta de pruebas y en que no violó ninguna ley que le dé su merecido cubrirá las multas y de verdad señor Lucas Tenoh si quiere que su pequeña no termine un día en el reformatorio empiece a poner un poco de disciplina"

¡Lo intentaba! Pero nada daba resultado, conforme él ponía reglas y castigos ella empeoraba. Tan sólo ese año decidió castigarla sacándola de las competencias de automovilismo para siempre y la niña decidió hacer vida nocturna. Se escapaba por las noches, Mai le conseguía el auto y jugaba arrancones en las carreteras aledañas a Tokio

"¡Tenoh!"

Lo peor era que de verdad tenía maestría para el volante, se volvía una leyenda. Hasta el día en que la policía hizo una redada y el pequeño caracho que ella conducía se les escapó. Todos sabía Haruka estuvo allí pero no había pruebas

"Te encerraré con llave y me la tragaré, pondré barrote, alarmas y una barda gigante"

"Bueno que te aproveche" se retiró la chiquilla

"Y ni así te detendré" susurró

Tal vez era esa voz en su cabeza, él la escuchaba muchas veces, lo invadía y tenía las ideas más absurdas. Se dio de golpes en el escritorio, si su hija no se componía seguramente terminaría en la cárcel. Hasta temía usara drogas. Un día cegado por esa vocecita interior le hizo unas pruebas para mostrar que todavía había algo rescatable.

"Ni bebe" sonreía una noche a su esposa

"Pues no estaría tan segura"

La oyeron llegar, estaba tan fuera de sí, ella dijo haber tomado una que otra cerveza pero su estado indicaba se bebió todo el camión. Él gritó y ella rió animadamente, cansado comenzó a golpear todo, maldecir y perder el control pero ella se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

"Me rindo" se tendió en el sillón

"Hace mucho lo hiciste"

Haruka observó a Belinda irse. Cuando la creyó a una distancia prudente sonrió satisfecha, entonces Mai supo que era verdad salía con su maestra de piano. Ella lo negó, además su vida amorosa era privada. El chico no podía creer que lograba conquistar a una mujer como lo era su profesora.

"Creo debes comprarle un obsequio"

"Con qué dinero. Mi padre no me da ni un centavo desde que la escuela lo llamó… "No trae tareas, saca malas notas"… Dijo me enviará a un internado" reía "La verdad es que me expulsarán de nuevo…"

"Bueno es que ya estás en secundaria y eso no es bueno"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No sé… A mi padre nunca le gustó estuviera en la secundaria"

Estaba fuera de control. Planeó esa noche ir al antro, después a jugar arrancones y de allí a visitar a su hermosa profesora de piano, con dinero en mano le compraría un hermoso obsequio y claro la carta de amor que la derretía. Antes debía ver la forma de contentar a Belinda.

Se vistió rápidamente y en menos de tres segundos abrió la cerradura de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente. Pero de repente se encontró con su pequeña hermanita, maldijo por lo bajo y con señas le indicó se quedara calladita. De puntillas se deslizó hacia la salida sin entender que su hermana intentaba advertirle estaba allí su padre.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Lucas enfurecido

"¿Me creerías si…?"

"No me digas nada" la cayó "Me tienes harto… ¡Reprobaste, no has ido en semanas!"

"¿Era esta semana de exámenes? Sabía debía anotarlo. Como sea no iba a pasar"

"No, si nunca vas… Se terminó… "

Sostuvo como siempre un monólogo mientras Haruka metía a la cama a la niña. Gritó enfureció, bramó y… La corrió. Haruka levantó la ceja divertida, pero esos ojos llameaban con furia indicándole era en serio. Respiró profundamente, le daba igual donde viviera. Tomó su chaqueta y se marchó.

"Se siente sola y sin rumbo y tú la corres" gritaba Hitori

"Y qué hago"

"Buscarla"

Haruka estaba en una bodega intentando pensar, estaba confundida y un poco temerosa pues se encontraba en la calle y sin respaldo alguno. No quería hablarle a Belinda sabía la niña la regañaría. Suspiró fuertemente. Un ruido extraño se escuchó, ella corrió a esconderse pensando se trataba del guardia que cuidaba aquellas ruinas. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver se trataban de varios hombres que entre discusiones sacaron armas. Haruka se volvió a esconder. Oía las voces, los reclamos y después vino el fuego cruzado. Los disparos sonaban con tal estruendo que no pudo evitar taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos. Rogaba a los dioses por salir bien librada. Aquello pareció durar eternidades. Los disparos pasaban rozándola, uno de ellos la hirió en un brazo, luego los alegatos, las persecuciones hasta que de nuevo reinó el silencio. Asomó la cabeza lentamente, había varios hombres muertos en el suelo. Como pudo sacó el móvil de su chamarra para llamar a la policía.

Su padre se quedó petrificado cuando fue notificado. De inmediato se fue al hospital. Un detective le explicó que Haruka no tenía nada que ver en sí pero estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento menos preciso. Se le ligaría de inmediato al narcotráfico pues aquello había sido ajuste de cuentas entre bandas que se disputaban el territorio. Tal vez iría a prisión si la chiquilla no podía decirles algo de ayuda. Lucas quería morir. Esperaba un día su hija fuera a prisión pero no por un error de tiempo y espacio.

"Quiero verla"

"Está en shock no puede, hasta que le doctor lo recomiende"

"Y qué podemos hacer? – Hitori estaba más serena"

"Esperar a que rinda su declaración"

Con la mala fama de su hija no tendría mucho futuro y el juez de lo familiar la mandaría de inmediato a prisión. En la mañana Haruka ya tenía un abogado y los nervios destrozados. Declaró todo lo que vio y escuchó, datos muy importantes para la policía y que ponían en riego su vida e integridad. Se decidió mandar a custodia a la jovencita mientras se realizaba el proceso y se deslindaba responsabilidades

"Pero no hice nada"

"Bueno…"

"¡No hice nada! Fue un error ellos se agredieron y yo en lugar de huir dejando cadáveres por doquier les llamé e iré a prisión por buena gente ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Sonaba terrible ser bueno así como ella lo planteaba. El abogado le expresó que esto se aclararía pronto. Pero ya nada importaba para ella. Esa misma mañana fue trasladada a custodia preventiva juvenil. De inmediato un médico la revisó para dar constancia llegaba sana. De allí pasó a ver a una trabajadora social con quien se negó a hablar.

"Sé que estás molesta pero es el proceso"

"Vaya torpeza de la justicia… Pues no coopero"

"Como quieras"

La mujer firmó una orden en que pedía un análisis psicológico de la chiquilla. Haruka palideció al escuchar lo que había firmado. Su orgullo le estorbó, decidió seguir guardando silencio y lo mismo haría con el psiquiatra o psicólogo.

"Bueno te veré pronto" sonrió la trabajadora social

No la dejaban salir de la habitación donde la tenían. No escuchaba voces o el ruido normal que debería haber en una institución repleta de niños. Empezaba a tener miedo, pero Hitori seguía repitiéndole que no estaba en la cárcel, era peligroso no tuviera protección, pronto aquella pesadilla terminaría y ella volvería a casa

"Te extraña Ayame"

"Yo también" una media sonrisa apreció en su rostro

De nuevo en ese cuarto oscuro y frío. Su padre no la había ido a ver, la última vez que hablaron, él amenazó, la mandaría muy lejos a un internado, ella gritó que de allí también se escaparía y nunca volvería a verla. Amenazas de niños porque tenía tanto miedo que lo único que quería era volver a casa, dormir en su cama y que su hermanita la abrazara. Belinda tenía razón, evadía su responsabilidad de hermana porque temía decepcionar como lo había hecho ya con todos, sabía que un día en los alegatos y problemas con su padre la abandonaría y aunque Hitori la amaba quien de verdad vivía y moriría por ella era ella. El guardia le anunció tenía visitas. Ella frunció el ceño, se acaba de ir Hitori y su padre o Belinda no eran, el primero por motivos de orgullo, la segunda por motivos de qué dirán.

"Hola" se levantó de la sillita Michiru Kaioh en cuanto la vio entrar

"Uhm" hizo un gesto de decepción y aborrecimiento "No voy a posar para ti… Ya te dije no me gusta eso"

"Bueno ya lo sé" sonreía iluminando aquel sitio oscuro y tenebroso "No vengo por eso… Venía a ver cómo estabas"

"Encerrada" se adelantó a contestar

"¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí?"

"Michiru Kaioh y el otro día me dijiste querías posara como modelo y la respuesta niñita sigue siendo NO"

"Sigues teniendo mal genio" murmuró para sí "Te traje un suéter, pensé tendrías frío… Y te sentirías un poco sola, aquí… Acabo de ver a tu abogado" se acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de la oreja "Dice que saldrás ya esta semana…"

"Ahm" contestó con desinterés como si prefiriera quedarse allí mismo a volver a ese mundo seco y sin sentido

"Bueno ¿Cómo te va con el ritalin?" buscaba su mirada pero ella la esquivaba

"¿El qué? Ah sí ya" sonrió "Bien"

"No es tan malo tener Déficit de Atención… Ahora podrás concentrarte más y la vida irá mejor… De verdad"

"Pues yo que sé… ¿Algo más?"

"¿Quieres me vaya?"

"Por favor"

"Bien" ahora fue ella quien bajó la mirada "Disculpa por molestarte"

Volvió al cuarto. Con su suéter puesto y recargada en la pared sonrió. Recordaba a Michiru por el aroma, no había esencia que se paregiera a la de ella, dulces, jazmines y canela, un envolvente esencia que la enloquecían, el suéter olía a ella, pero no podía evitarse todo lo que tocaba se quedaba impregnado de ese aroma. La odió, durante un tiempo, por irse, por enviarle cartas donde le decía y confesaba que la quería más de lo que aparentaba, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que la lejanía y sus escasos años no darían lazos fuertes, o por lo menos eso se empeñó en creer. Hasta su padre se lo dijo, pero él destruía todos sus ensueños, la pregunta era por qué dejó que le cortara las alas… Sí, tal vez nunca viera a Michiru de nuevo, pero oír su voz, leer sus cartas, recibir esos paquetes que tenían impregnado su esencia… saber que existía al otro lado del mundo eran suficientes para ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en lo que echó a perder. Con el dorso de la mano se secó una lágrima que se escapaba.

Lo recordaba. Acaba de terminar una competencia de atletismo. Empacaba sus pertenencias para ir a casa. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué se presentaba a esas competencias pues n existía nadie que pudiera vencerla, era aburrido y hasta tedioso. Escuchó la voz de una competidora: Elsa. Levantó la mirada y con sorpresa encontró a Michiru Kaioh frente a ella. Estaba tan bonita, si de niña fue hermosa la pubertad la dotó de una belleza superior y sin igual. Sus ojos verde azul tomaron un toque místico y maduro, en ellos se leía la experiencia de años, como si viera los ojos de un sabio. Se había desarrollado ya, no era una niña sino una mujer. Hubiera querido gritar y abrazarla diciéndole que fue demasiado tiempo, demasiada distancia y al final demasiadas pasiones las que se depositaron. Sin embargo su orgullo le estorbó, hizo un mueca de enfado para seguir en sus tareas, no quería ni mirarla a los ojos por el temor a revelar la felicidad que sentía al verla de nuevo.

"Mira Haruka Tenoh es Michiru Kaioh, ella quería conocerte mucho"

En aquellos días Haruka quería ser como el viento. Deseaba controlar la gravedad y convertirse en una especie de estela para sí, poder volar a través del viento.

"Veo que no estás sudando. Debe ser porque controlas muy bien tus fuerzas"

"No sé de qué me hablas" como en otros tiempos fingir era un juego digno entre ellas

"Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando" solamente que a ella le cansó aquel juego absurdo"

Si alguna vez ella tuvo las cosas más claras que Michiru hoy era al revés, ella maduró, creció en todos los aspectos. Siempre fue diferente su sirenita, una niña especial y mágica con quien quería volar al paraíso y la eternidad

"No sé" sonrió con torpeza

"¿Quieres posar como modelo para mí?"

"Ni pensarlo. Nunca me ha interesado la pintura"

Sabía destrozó el corazón de Michiru. Haruka no quería volver al pasado, ni cuando éste significó felicidad. Ellas eran tan diferentes, y sin embargo lo peor estuvo cuando se enteró mantuvo una relación más allá de la amistad con Jessica Wiechers. Enfureció tanto que dejó de hablarle, para ella Michiru Kaioh murió. Regresó sus cartas y aunque Hitori las abriera para leérselas ella las regresaba, como paquetes. Ni decir de las llamadas que se empeñó en colgar. La última vez que le contestó fue para decirle que dejara de molestarla. Y pronto su pequeña sirenita hizo caso a sus deseos, dejándola en el olvido.

"No importa"

"¿Mande?"

Rió animadamente, se le había olvidado estaba frente a su médico y no en ese cuarto oscuro y frío en soledad. Se disculpó diciéndole que pensaba en voz alta. El médico le dijo que esa semana volvería casa pero debía trabajar mucho para que su déficit de atención no siguiera causando tales estragos en su vida. Ella volvió a reír, si quería remediar su vida tendría que empezar por dejar de ser ella, dejar que el primer impulso fuera la respuesta y abandonar su orgullo absurdo. Volvió a reír, necesitaban un milagro para ello

"O que te enamores y lo hagas… La gente hace muchas cosas bobas y absurdas cuando ama"

"¿Sí?"

"Sí"

Ahora rieron juntos, ninguno de los dos creía en el amor. Siguió repitiéndose a sí misma era feliz tal y como era, tal y como vivía. Sin embargo… en la realidad y en la soledad se daba cuenta caía en picada, estaba fuera de control como su padre o Hitori decían. Su estupidez acabó con lo que amaba y ahora era turno de terminar con ella misma.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**NOTAS**

Hola chicos y chicas, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo recibido, no me esperaba tantos reviews así que por eso adelante la fecha del siguiente capitulo y helo aquí. Este corresponde a Haruka. Es muy lindo saber que gusta tanto un fic que has escrito y dedicado tanto tiempo así que muchisimas gracias. Esta temporada será un poco más intensa ya que ahora sí son más grandes, también tendremos más romances y aventuras un poco locas.

Igual cualquier opinión, sugerencia o comentario pueden dejar sus reviews o escribir un mensaje. Hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Correspondiente a Michiru

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**TRES**

Michiru estaba un poco inquieta si por ella hubiera sido se tiraba del barco y regresaba a Tokio nadando antes de tocar. Le asustaba el escenario a pesar de tanto tiempo en ellos. Su madre la obligó al evento ella quería pasa la noche del sábado en casa y arropadita junto a su televisor, además hoy pasaban una de sus series favoritas. Pero su madre no quiso oír necedades. Se escabullo entre los meseros, ahora sí saltaría del barco y tal vez llegara tiempo para ver su serie de televisión. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Haruka en los pasillos. Se paseaba con su refresco en mano observando las luces de la ciudad. Ella se escondió, ahora tenía un buen motivo para tocar.

"¡Michiru!" le gritó su madre y sin más la tomó de la oreja

"¡Madre!"

"No vas escaparte como en Viena… Tocarás y punto" la llevaba de la oreja

"Me la arrancarás"

"No la ocupas para tocar"

"¡Madre!"

En cuanto pisó el escenario los miedos se fueron. Cerró los ojos para sentirse sola e inspirar al alma a desatar en compases musicales las pasiones que guardaba. Abrió los ojos observando a su hermoso viento. Haruka la miraba de soslayo. Se veía tan guapa. La vio escabullirse fuera. En cuanto finalizó su acto dio por terminado cualquier plática o comentarios, se disculpó diciéndole que el oído le dolía. Corrió a la otra puerta pero ella se le había escapado de nueva cuenta

"Señorita" sonrió un mesero

"¿Y el joven de traje negro?"

"No sé"

Se fue a la sala donde exponían sus cuadros, se sentó en las escaleras esperando el tiempo le diera una respuesta. No tocaría de nuevo, eso le quedaba claro ni aunque su madre le arrancara un oído o la abofeteara, estaba muy trastornada como para poder hacerlo bien.

"Eres muy famosa" dijo al verla y bajo la influencia del asombro

Haruka miraba impresionada la obra detrás de su sirena, hizo una mueca rara que bien hacía de niña en presencia de Jessica.

"Conozco a una joven que estaría encantada de poder ir en coche contigo por la playa"

Ella ni siquiera la miraba, seguía atónita en esa obra maestra.

"Es un extraño trabajo ¿Verdad? No puedo entender cómo una chica tan delicada como tú puede pintar una ficción tan horrible y espantosa como ésta"

"No es una ficción. Puedo verlo y sentirlo con absoluta claridad" contestó con severidad ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle creer eran diferentes? En un susurro continuó "Igual que puedes verlo tú"

"No busques respuestas donde no hay preguntas… Mi sueño es ser corredora de autos y por favor déjame en paz, deja de meterte en mi vida… Si quieres cambiar la vida o jugar al sexto sentido hazlo sola" Michiru se enfadó vivían en un mundo similar donde nadie mas que ellas se entendería por qué negarse la oportunidad

"No quiero oírte más… Te desconozco Haruka Tenoh"

Por semanas la echó al olvido. Como dijo su padre la decepción tocó fondo, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ahora ya podía ser feliz y buscar un nuevo amor. Rió animadamente, su padre estaba loco, el francés fue una amor platónico de niños, algo que se da por mera costumbre y hasta por ser parte de la etapa. Se sentó y pidió un café tenía días que no podía dormir y ahora se dormía en todas partes.

"¡Michiru!"

"¡Mitori, Belinda!"

No habían pasado tantos años, era sólo que se dejaron cuando eran niños y verse ya todos unos jóvenes no era fácil de similar. Mitori de inmediato preparó terreno, le coqueteaba con cierto toque galante que encantó a la joven. Belinda por su parte estaba encantada, ahora tenía más motivos para admirar a Michiru Kaioh, era rica talentosa y hermosa. Michiru no opinó lo mismo, si se veía y la observaba se daba cuenta por qué Belinda encontró la profesión perfecta. Entonces la chiquilla le habló sobre las ventanas del alma: los ojos. Mientras sus ojos eran hermosos los de ella tenían algo divino, hechizante y encantador que daba la impresión de ver un ángel

"No lo creo" reía la jovencita de cabellos aguamarinos

"Bueno si me disculpan tengo que encontrar a la cabeza dura de Haruka… Por eso andamos en estas lejanías, si descubro me engaña la mato" gritaba histérica

"Y por eso vengo yo para impedir un asesinato" reía Mitori

Decidió acompañarlos, le divertiría mucho verla en problemas por amores. Desde que era niña mostraba tendencias a la despreocupación, era muy coqueta y pues en realidad sin dar motivos media escuela se derretía en su presencia. Mitori le platicó que el noviazgo entre Haruka y Belinda ya era algo serio aunque la primera no se lo tomara así. Michiru lo observaba con gracia, se había vuelto muy guapo y esos lentes de aumento tan finos y pequeños le daban un toque intelectual que derretía.

"No la veo" se siguió de largo

"Mejor voy, de seguro masacra a Tenoh"

"Y creo vienes a ver cómo terminan más que cuidar de Belinda" no olvidaba él estuvo enamorado de la niña

Se sentó afuera de un garaje. Los ruidos extraños la atrajeron, sin pedir permiso corrió la cortina encontrando a una chica muy guapa media desnuda y a Haruka besándola. Acaba de dar con el paradero de la infiel. Se reía a intervalos pues no podía guardar seriedad mientras la chica se vestía a toda prisa y Haruka le daba una explicación.

"Belinda te anda buscando"

"¡Demonios!" recogía la ropa de la chiquilla

"¡Belinda!" gritó la jovencita aún sin toda su ropa

Michiru la escondió en un armario. Se recargó en él mostrándose indiferente. Belinda a tres metros ya venía reclamándole. Mitori también se reía por los gestos de los dos novios

"Te vieron salir con ella"

"Pues salimos juntos pero cada quien para su rumbo" mostraba en su sonrisa sus blancos dientes

"¡Donde la escondes!"

Buscó por todas partes, maldijo con gran ánimo y cuando Mitori intentó ayudar lo corrió encolerizada. El pobre chico dijo adiós a su oportunidad de conquistarla. Michiru se movía a uno y otro lado sin retirase de la puerta del armario. Cansada se marchó y Haruka detrás de ella para explicarle el malentendido. Cuando todo mundo se fue. Michiru se retiró de la puerta, dejó salir a la asfixiada chiquilla. Se acomodó la ropa y dio las gracias a la niña

"Mejor olvídate de Haruka, es evidente no te toma en serio"

"Lo sé, pero ¿crees toma en serio a Belinda… o mejor aún, toma en serio algo?"

"Ni idea"

Regresaban a casa muy tarde. Su guardaespaldas la bajó con brutalidad, sujetándola del brazo de forma bestial la arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa, en su manera torpe de hablar le reprendía, no podía desaparecer de su vista de esa forma y mucho menos tanto tiempo. Si él prometió tenerla en casa a las cinco así debía ser. Ella rió, ni a su madre le hacía caso menos a un empleado. Pero él se quejó amargamente con Eloísa. La mujer le dijo se marchara, no sin antes llamarlo irresponsable, fodongo, sucio, flojo… En cuanto se quedaron solas la regañó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Ella pensó que se trataba de la tardanza hasta que el monólogo perdió su sentido.

"Estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso"

"Bien" se levantó del sillón

"Eres una majadera prepotente" y decidió mejor no contestar ya nada.

Una carta estaba en su cama. Le extrañó, nadie le escribía. Venía fechada ese día y con el sello de una firma de abogados, tal parecía ser un citatorio con respecto a la señora Creic. Soltó una gran carcajada, ahora comprendía por qué su madre estaba tan molesta. Intentó recordar, la última vez que vio a la anciana fue aquel día que perdió la cabeza y le anticipó su muerte… Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como lo predijo Creic había muerto, hacía apenas año y medio. ¿La interrogarían por su asesinato? Pero si ella estaba en Londres. No pudo viajar tanto solamente para matar a la dama.

"¿Necesitaré un abogado?" su padre leía con avidez la carta

"Es una notificación de presentación nada más, no dice para qué pero en sí no es del estilo legal o jurídico… Parece una entrevista"

"¿Y qué hago?"

"Si tienes curiosidad ve y si no olvídalo… Tu madre está muy enojada, escuchó cómo murió y sabrás que ella dice fue exactamente como tú lo predijiste"

"¿Coincidencias?" sonrió nerviosamente

"Estás castigada" la niña refunfuñó por lo bajo

Llamó al abogado quedándose de ver esa misma noche. Michiru se despidió de su padre y él le encargó mucho no dijera alguna idea extraña frente a los abogado de Creic. El guardaespaldas la esperaba, con indolente paso se acercó a ella para subirla, se estaba volviendo intratable el hombre, si volvía a usar su fuerza física con ella lo despediría.

"Llegamos"

"Espera aquí, tardaré"

Los abogados de Creic ya la esperaban con ansiedad como también esperaban un adulto la acompañara. Ella explicó que nadie más vendría. Los abogados comenzaron platicándole las circunstancias tan raras en que falleció. Dejó una carta donde decía que invirtieran todos sus bienes de los cuales el 60 serían donados a la y el 20 pasarían a manos de Michiru Kaioh. La niña levantó la ceja divertida. El abogado entonces le entregó la carta que la honorable señora dejó, explicó que las órdenes eran no podía cobrarlos hasta ser mayor de edad y un 15 podría ser usado en su educación a los 16 años.

"Y por qué a mí"

"Bueno la carta lo dice"

Abrió el sobre leyendo con avidez cada línea de aquella carta. "Se qué te asombrará mucho mi decisión pero esa noche que se te ocurrió predecir mi fin me di cuenta que más que una niña malcriada o indeseable eras especial, en tus ojos leí la locura, la soledad y el aura que se posa sobre aquellos que están destinados a la grandeza"· se detuvo para reír. La pobre señora estaba loca "Sé que ese par de idiotas que tienes como padres no hacen un buen trabajo… Pregunté por ti al día siguiente y pues no me trago el cuento de tu madre… Pamplinas, nadie se cae y sufre esas heridas, por eso he decidido hacerte parte de mi testamento, estoy vieja y para rematar me asesinarán, sé que he llevado una vida terrible con mis semejantes por eso intentaré redimirme, tú tendrás un futuro, dedícate a ser tu destino, construir tus sueños y utopías porque niña mía estás destinada a la grandeza… Estás destinada a cambiar el mundo…"

"En resumen la mujer decidió que no tener familia no era una opción en su testamento así que heredó el 20 de sus millones a usted, cuando tenga 16 años podrá cobrar el 15 de su cuenta bancaria y el resto a los 18 años cumplidos eso será el 6 de marzo ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Podemos guardarlo como secreto? Esto será un escándalo"

"Como desee" y claro que harían lo que ella quisiera, si siguieron los desvaríos de Creic por qué no una petición de silencio

Volvió a casa solamente para escuchar más regaños y reprimendas sin motivos. Escuchó callada mientras su pensamiento estaba en la vieja Creic. Se mordió el labio, pudo ser menos dura esa noche, en el fondo sabía la anciana podía ser una buena persona… Está bien podía ser solo una persona y no una monstruosidad. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando oyó que su madre le cancelaba todo dinero.

"Pero mamá cómo pagaré mis materiales"

"Estás castigada y nada de pintura" sabía que excluyó el violín porque quería participara en varios eventos importantes

"Si es así tampoco tocaré" sentenció amenazante

"No me provoques niña"

"Mamá no es un lujo o diversión… la pintura y la música son mi vida, existo para ello"

"Y para hacer mi vida miserable"

Fin de la discusión.

Conseguiría un trabajo, podía hacer más que extender la mano para recibir dinero de sus padres. Pensó en ponerse en le centro a tocar el violín pero desechó la idea cuando Jessica le dijo se necesitaba un permiso… y si Eloísa la descubría sus padres la matarían a cintarazos. Entonces Jessica sugirió enmascararla, siguió con otras brillantes ideas que rayaban en lo absurdo hasta que sugirió ir a las escuelas y revisar en las pizarras de empleos, a veces había buenos anuncios sobretodo porque estaban a un paso de vacaciones de verano.

"Y si no yo te presto"

"¿Sigues siendo la favorita de tu papá?"

"Sí" reía "Sabes que me quiere mucho… En fin ¿Quieres el dinero?"

"No, porque eso significaría deberte algo y no te solaparé tus drogas ¿por qué te drogas?"

"Bueno es tradición en la familia, mi padre era adicto, por eso Jean es medio menso cuando nació él todavía se drogaba… Luego Jean se drogó y por ende Andrea, claro que ella duró un par de meses en el asunto, luego yo y bueno Ben no se quedó muy lejano"

"¡Ben!"

"Fue Jean yo no le doy nada… Y Sydney pues le da miedo su mami la deje de querer si la descubre… Ves, es tradición familiar"

"Sigue así y me perderás"

"Ya" aventó a su cajón la bolsita de droga

Buscaron primero en la escuela de Jessica. La lista de empleos era muy breve, casi todo como asesores para alumnos de promedios muy bajos. Jessica señaló uno escrito en papel rosa. Sonaba bastante bien: sueldo alto, solamente dos meses y quizá un tercero con pago extra, pocos requisitos, solamente la boleta de calificaciones conocimientos de segundo de secundaria… Y mucha paciencia

"Tendrá tu edad" reía Jessica "Mira" reía encantada " Dice: Favor de ser fea o feo"

"¿No es uno de tus hermanos?"

"No, mi padre dice que son buenos en otras cosas… Aun averiguo cuáles otras cosas. Mira tiene el número nada más ¿hablamos?"

"Sí"

La mujer al otro lado del teléfono estaba muy ocupada, así que les dio cita para esa tarde, en esa entrevista se decidiría si se quedaba o no. Jessica insistía en preguntara sobre la nota entre paréntesis y con asteriscos sobre ser fea. Pero Michiru creía alguien lo agregó en broma ¿Qué tendría que ver ser feo o no con el empleo? Si hubieran pedido hermosura entendía todo se haría menos estudiar ¿pero fea?

Llegó puntual. Se había vestido lo más recatada y decentemente, antes de bajar de la limosina Jessica le colocó unas gafas de aumento. Insistía que con ellas se veía mayor, más elegante, más intelectual…

"¿Y fea?"

"No" reía a carcajadas "¿Te preocupa verdad?"

"No" se bajó del auto "Recógeme en media hora"

Era un restaurante muy pequeño y escondido en el centro de la ciudad. Uno de esos sitios para intelectuales y artistas. Michiru se dejó llevar por el asombro, veía de uno a otro lado, encantada con las obras de arte pintadas en sus muros, los libros, la música… Tomó asiento en una mesa al rincón. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que ni el nombre había pedido o los datos para reconocer a su futura jefa. Ella debía entonces reconocerla, era la única chiquilla entre tanta gente extraña y madura.

"¿Le sirvo algo?"

"Un té por favor"

"Hola Efrén" saludó una mujer muy hermosa que traía en brazos a una pequeña niña. Michiru observó con cuidado a la criatura, se parecía muchísimo a su viento "Alguna chiquilla o personita que nunca viene por aquí…" Efrén la interrumpió señalando a Michiru "Ah perdona ¿Eres la que desea el empleo?"

"Sí" se levantó para ayudarle con la niña " Michiru Kaioh"

"Oh" se quedó pasmada

"Lo siento, no encontraba estacionamiento" y Haruka también se quedó sin palabras "Michiru"

"Ella pidió el empleo" susurró la mujer

"Bueno ya está ocupado gracias por venir" alcanzó a reaccionar con prontitud

"Bien" se levantó

"No" y de un jalón la sentó "Haruka siéntate también, veremos a la jovencita… ¿No eres muy chica para ser asesor de estudios?" Michiru tartamudeó, lo era pero tenía capacidad para ello. Haruka refunfuñaba por lo bajo sentando a la pequeña en sus piernas pues también se veía molesta por la imprevista salida "No importa la edad" concluyó Hitori por fin "Eras muy buena estudiante…"

"Aquí están mis notas" y mostró los papeles que traía consigo "He tenido algunos cursos y he tomado materias extras…"

"Vaya ¡Mira Haruka es muy buena en donde tú ni dices pío!" se reía encantada mientras la joven rubia seguía enfadándose

"Este… Soy, fui asesora para niños extranjeros en Londres…"

"Experiencia con niños… Bueno si no te quedas con el empleo ¿te molestaría aceptar el de niñera de Ayame? Es menos latosa, mucho menos que Haruka y mejor portada"

"Hitori" susurraba entre dientes la pobre chica "Eres muy buena y la mejor que ha venido pero no cumples el requisito principal: Ser fea y de verdad fea, no fea a medias… Fea con ganas, feísima"

"¡Soy fea!" gritó la chiquilla enfadada

"Lo sabemos pero no lo suficiente" reía la rubia

"Basta me gusta y queda contratada"

"¡No! Belinda me matará" decía entre dientes

"Me encargaré de tu celosa novia. Michiru es tuyo el empleo entiende que el sueldo es si Haruka aprueba sino solamente recibirás la mitad, nada de tonterías…"

"Por supuesto señora Tenoh" dudó un poco en llamarla así por su viento. Observó un poco cómo recibía tal palabra, bajó la mirada en un gesto de derrota "El sábado nos vemos allí"

"Sí"

Michiru sentía la mirada de Haruka siguiéndola. Quizá debió rechazar el empleo, ella la detestaba y ahora verse a diario terminaría más mal. Jessica ya la esperaba con el auto estacionado en doble fila, la apuró para marcharse, casi por inercia volteó observando los fulgurosos ojos de su viento.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo correspondiente a Haruka

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**CUATRO**

Desde que estuvo en la corte juvenil se portaba de forma diferente. Hasta dejaba que su hermana le saltara todo el día en el estómago. Pero no se trataba de lo deprimente del sitio, sino darse cuenta, lo deprimente de su vida y por qué no, el ritalin hacía efectos muy raros en su ser. Su padre la sentenció, si reprobaba de nuevo se iba a un internado en Patagontú. Buscó en el mapa el sitio pero no lo encontró, cuando le reclamó éste contestó entonces se iría a África como misionera. Ella rió, ni siquiera sabía el Padre Nuestro pero a esas alturas lo creía capaz de eso y más.

"Mira" mostraba Hitori la foto de un barco

"¡Que lindo barco!" intentaba mostrar alegría extrema

"No el barco" se enfadó la mujer "Es un cóctel o una fiesta… Bien no importa eso, lo que importa es que será una gran noche romántica… Tu padre me lo regaló"

"¿El barco?"

"¡No!" Haruka rió "Te odio, nunca sé cuando te haces la tonta y cuando lo eres"

"Mami" agitaba sus manitas la niña

"No cariño tú te quedas con Haruka… Y no se te ocurra llevarla a tus arrincones ¿Podrás hacerme un favor una vez en tu vida?"

"Lo pensaré"

No tenía nada mejor qué hacer esa noche así que cuidaría de la niña. Solamente que esa semana su padre se indigestó, se le ocurrió ir a ese lugar nuevo "Ranchera carne" y como el anuncio decía todo lo que pueda comer por 6.5 él lo tomó muy apecho. Al día siguiente fue de nuevo, esa vez por el reto de comerse la carne más enorme y suculenta… le llamaban la Interminable y si se la comía entonces sería gratis sino pagaría 250. El orgullo le dio una indigestión por lo que aquella interminable le salió cerca de 350 euros (carne, doctor, medicamento)

"¡No perderé mi dinero!" gritaba desde la cama

"¡Y cómo vamos al barco!"

"¡Haruka ven tu padre te dará la bendición y dictará su última voluntad!" la chiquilla se paró a un lado de la cama, no podía evitar reí. Su padre la sujetó del cuello de la camisa, entre gimoteos le dijo su última voluntad "Ve a ese barco y come todo lo que puedas, llévate una bolsa y tráenos algo de comida"

"Bueno" reía animadamente

"¡Lucas!" lo reprendió su esposa

Sería divertido, más que estar escuchando a su padre decir que moriría y regresaría para ahuyentar a la clientela de "Ranchera Carne" al principio sonaba muy simpático escucharlo pero después se volvió aburrido y molesto. Se vistió con su traje negro y la arrogancia de antaño que dejó suspendida.

"No se te ocurra traerte nada del barco… Tu padre delira"

"Claro" reía "Y si llevo a Ayame, son dos boletos"

"No, ve con Belinda. Ayame solamente te dará problemas y además tiene ya sueño… Ve sus ojitos cansados"

"Belinda no puede ir… está castigada"

"Lástima… Sirve que encuentras alguien a quien ligarte"

Era uno de esos eventos llenos de arte y sobriedad, no pondrían música moderna y para rematar darían de comer recetas extranjeras. Sonrió un poco, comida gratis era comida gratis. Leyó en el cartel la presentación de Michiru Kaioh, así como la invitación para visitar la exposición de sus cuadros junto con la de otros grandes artistas. Recordaba dibujaba muy bien de niña y si hoy era famosa se preguntaba cuánto valdría la sirenita con delfines que le obsequió, para ella valía más que su propia vida. Estuvo flirteando por allí mientras llegaba la hora del evento. Consiguió cinco números telefónicos y una invitación a un departamento. Rió recordando la advertencia de Belinda, una infidelidad y estaba fuera definitivamente de su vida.

"Buenas noches, Bienvenido" le saludó la edecán

Estuvo mirándola de soslayo, temía notara la importancia que tenía en su vida aún. Oyó los comentarios de las damas, Michiru era una niña tan hermosa y solitaria, seguía viviendo en su mundo de ensueño pero no podía ser de otra forma, no para los condenados como ellas. Se salió de la sala par vagar por allí. Alguna vez ella le preguntó qué tanto eran iguales, la pregunta fue un poco más obvia: si veía gente muerta. Pero no se trataba de quiénes eran o no para ella sino lo que hacía para buscar la felicidad, ser diferente no ayudaba mucho y cuando se tienen esos dones que causan terror los humanos se convierten en monstruosidad. Cómo se lo explicaba. Cómo terminar sus esperanzas. Bajó a ver sus cuadros, ella estaba allí sentada. Miró con asombro aquel cuadro de destrucción y sangre. Tal parecía que la niña siguió fomentado su don hasta que lo volvió parte de sí misma.

"Eres muy famosa" eso lo sabía bien

"Conozco a una joven que estaría encantada de poder ir en coche contigo por la playa"

Pero ya no la veía, estaba intentando descifrar aquel cuadro para ver si así descubría a qué hora le pareció buena idea mostrar los secretos del alma humana. Cuando creyó que la diferencia haría a una mejor nación… Cómo dejó su sirenita que las utopías y sueños se apoderaran de su forma de vida. Hasta donde sabía su madre seguía con ella y por lo que recordaba nunca la trató bien, a pesar que nunca hablaron del tema no se necesitaba ser muy inteligentes para leer la tristeza en los ojos de Michiru, ver el terror que tenía al fracaso, porque su familia no perdonaba algo así, la palabra fracasar o defraudar simplemente no existía, se debía ser el mejor sobretodos las cosas. Ser diferente era una forma de fracaso, una decepción para la familia que ha puesto el empeño de años en sus retoños para volverlo los mejores…

"Es un extraño trabajo ¿Verdad? No puedo entender cómo una chica tan delicada como tú puede pintar una ficción tan horrible y espantosa como ésta"

"No es una ficción. Puedo verlo y sentirlo con absoluta claridad" contestó con severidad ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle creer eran diferente? En un susurro continuó "Igual que puedes verlo tú"

"No busques respuestas donde no hay preguntas"

Y pedía entre sus arrebatos no le contara mentiras de utopías que jamás se realizan. La vida era injusta, cruel y dura así debía ser y así la amaba, buscaba ser feliz, luchaba por un mejor mañana pero a su manera.

"No quiero oírte más… Te desconozco Haruka Tenoh"

Durante un tiempo esperó. Rogó a los dioses como nunca por una nueva oportunidad. Fue una tonta y sin darse cuenta estaba hundiendo su propia felicidad. Cerró los ojos para volver a rogar el favor de los que gobiernan el universo. No más estupideces. Pero las cometió y con más torpeza. Se encontró con su sirenita cuando estaba con otra, sus infidelidades, le costaba hoy a Michiru y de paso a Belinda, para su buena fortuna su sirenita la encubrió. Volvió a orar y de nuevo los dioses le dieron una oportunidad. Aquella mañana Hitori le dijo que por fin alguien que se oía decente había llamado para el anuncio. Ella no quería otro tutor, la última se convirtió en el punto de peleas entre Belinda y ella. Ni qué decir de su profesora de piano.

"Yo la elegiré… Además dejamos que Belinda le pusiera Ser feo o fea como requisito indispensable"

"Bueno" se imaginaba a quien le daría clases, una feita espantosa que de verla se desmayaría por le terror, tal vez hasta causara pesadilla en su pequeña hermanita

"¡Vamonos!"

Era tarde. Hitori se bajó del auto con la niña mientras Haruka se estacionaba. Aparcó a tres calles. Corrió pero realmente no quería llegar allí y conocer a la fea. Su asombro no terminaba, los dioses la amaban o pretendían una extraña venganza. Miró con terror que su nueva asesora académica sería Michiru Kaioh.

"Haruka siéntate también, veremos a la jovencita… ¿No eres muy chica para ser asesor de estudios? – Michiru tartamudeó. Haruka refunfuñaba por lo bajo"

"Aquí están mis notas" y mostró los papeles que traía consigo "He tenido algunos cursos y he tomado materias extras…"

"Hitori" susurraba entre dientes la pobre rubia "Eres muy buena y la mejor que ha venido pero no cumples el requisito principal: Ser fea y de verdad fea, no fea a medias… Fea con ganas, feísima" ¿Acaba de llamarla hermosa o fea a medias?

"¡Soy fea!" gritó la chiquilla enfadada

"Lo sabemos pero no lo suficiente" reía la rubia encantada de su molestia

Al final Hitori ganó. Michiru sería su maestra. Se negó a ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Belinda cómo le diría que escogió una niña guapa para ayudarla sin intención.

"¡Michiru!" gritaba histérica la chiquilla "Eso es maravilloso aprobarás ahora sí"

"¿?"

Entonces ¿Michiru cabía en su definición de fea? Rió pero Belinda estaba tan emocionada que no prestó atención a sus burlas bobas.

Primer sábado. Michiru llegó puntual. Haruka aún dormía, Hitori la levantó pero ella estaba muy adormilada, había salido anoche y ahora solamente quería dormir. Se sentó en el comedor. Su pequeña sirena se veía hermosa, la saludó de beso y volvió a sentarse. Su primera orden del día sería revisar las materias que llevaba. Haruka ya había bajado sus cuadernos y libros

"Veamos ¿Tu libro de biología?"

"No llevo biología"

"Claro que sí, aquí en tu horario está apuntada, la tienes martes, jueves y viernes a la última hora"

"Ah" se mostró asombrada

"Creo esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… Empecemos con matemáticas"

Más que su asesora se convertía en su alcahuete. El segundo día de estudios Haruka peleaba por teléfono con Belinda. Miró a Michiru y a señas le pidió dijera estuvo ayer estudiando con ella. Su sirenita se negó un buen rato hasta que cansada, quizá de la espera o de su necedad, accedió a tomar la bocina. Belinda estaba furiosa y Michiru le explicó que la tuvo estudiando hasta tarde porque estaba muy atrasada y si seguía discutiendo se atrasarían hoy. Ella le creyó. Cuando colgó Haruka saltó de alegría, hasta la besó.

"Eres única"

"No más"

"Bien"

Promesa que no se cumplió. Cubría sus infidelidades, mentía, accedía a verse en equis sitio en presencia de Belinda para que luego ella escapara a sus citas clandestinas.

Haruka todavía se preguntaba el por qué. La rubia enfurecía cada vez que veía a Jessica con ella. Tenía la intención de preguntarle si eran aún amantes, pero sabía que no le importaba. Aún no le confesaba que la recordaba y seguía fingiendo indiferencia, como si fuera una chica más.

"Es muy linda Michiru" comentaba Belinda

"Pues dijiste era fea" masculló pero ella no le prestaba de nuevo atención

"Sabes Mitori va a conquistarla, ya le dije que se anime, es una niña hermosísima. Harían una gran pareja"

"¡Pareja! Qué va, él feo y ella hermosa serían la Bestia y la Bella"

"Eres muy mala. Déjalo en paz" le besó en los labios "Nos vemos entonces mañana"

"Bien"

Michiru llegaba un poco tarde. Se bajó del auto que Jessica conducía y Haruka no pudo evitar sentir rabia. Apretó los puños, corrió a abrir la puerta. Jessica apenas la vio sonrió con cierta burla. Las enemistades extrañas de niñas se mantenían aún. Michiru frunció el entrecejo, detestaba ser el árbitro de sus pleitos absurdos. Se metió a la casa mientras Jessica y ella sostenían una de sus tantas pláticas retadoras.

"Juguemos" y rápidamente sacó el tablero de ajedrez

"Perderás" decía Jessica riendo "Recuerda soy campeona nacional de ajedrez"

"¡Basta!" gritó Michiru enfadada

"¡Ella empezó!" gritaron al unísono señalando a la otra.

Michiru era parte de un pasado que deseaba olvidar. Se empeñaba en ello desde que se dio cuenta la vida no cambiaría para ella. Quería ser alguien diferente y así construirse una mejor vida. Su bella sirenita quedó enterrada con muchos otros recuerdos e hiciera lo que hiciera no dejaría que esa historia renaciera de las cenizas. Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando su subconsciente advirtió que Belinda usaba dos palabras contradictorias en una oración: Mitori y Michiru. Si no alcanza a salir de sus pensamientos hubiera perdido la noticia de la semana: Mitori se animaría a conquistar a Michiru Kaioh, pues se dio cuenta estaba enamorado. Ella rió sonoramente

"No seas mala"

"Soy franca… No creo a ella le agrade alguien tan" dejó de pensar para gritar el nombre de sus dolores de cabeza "¡Jessica!"

"Eh mira este movimiento" venía con Michiru jugando con su nueva pelota de soccer.

Dio un pequeño giro tropezando. El balón salió por los cielos y Haruka con la cabeza lo atrapó dejándolo en sus piernas para dominarlo todo ello sin que el balón pisara el suelo. Jessica aplaudió.

"Eso hasta los monitos" decía entre dientes

"¡Qué!" gritó la rubia " Va" dio un pase

Conforme sus pases se volvieron más complejos y su riña se descargaba en humillar a la otra el público se acumulaban. Mai tenía rato observándolas, si un día él formó un dueto increíble con Tenoh quedaba anulado en comparación con la maestría y coordinación que hoy mostraban.

"Ahora ve esto" dejó el balón en su espalda la niña rubia

Pronto Michiru tuvo que quitarles el balón antes que terminaran a golpes.

"Son excelentes. Eh niña rara ¿Quiere estar en el equipo de soccer?"

"Eso nunca" sentenció Haruka observando la mirada dominante de Mai

¿Por qué nadie la escuchaba nunca? Ignorada de nuevo y ahora con Jessica en su equipo. Ya a solas se arreglaría con Mai.

"Bueno qué parte de no la provoques no entendiste" refunfuñaba también Michiru

"¿La parte no la provoques?"

Se escapó de nuevo de casa, iría con Mai para quejarse amargamente y presentar su renuncia, ella con Jessica ni en sus mejores sueños. Se metió en los barrios peligrosos de la ciudad, pero los conocía de memoria como sus habitantes la conocían. De las sombras le salió uno de los amigos del chico. Ella respiró, por un momento creyó se trataba de un asaltante. Lo saludó como siempre, trataba de mantenerse lejos de las amistades de Mai. Sobretodo porque no quería comprar nada ilegal o meterse en aprietos más serios de los normales para ella. El hombre le cerró el paso, tal parecía no la dejaría irse.

"Eres muy bonita muchacha" reía el hombre gordo y de rostro grotesco

"Con permiso"

"Pareces un muchacho. Eres muy bonita" la sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas

Forcejó un rato con él pero aquel hombre duplicaba su tamaño y peso, la acorraló contra la pared y le susurró con su aliento a licor se quedara quieta. Lloró y maldijo. Nadie la iba a salvar esta vez. Intentó golpearlo peor el hombre parecía tener experiencia en esas situaciones

"No te pongas necia o te irá peor"

"Por favor déjame ir" lloraba

Un certero golpe con una pala tumbó al hombre. Haruka se secó las lágrimas mientras se cercioraba estuviera vivo e inconsciente. Por fin se atrevió a mirar los ojos de su salvador; arqueó la ceja y por un momento, un instante pequeñísimo, pensó que hubiera sido mejor terminar en manos de aquel mastodonte a deberle su vida a Jessica Wiechers. Se soltó a llorar de nuevo todavía por la impresión y el susto.

"No es lugar para que andes solita" decía con parsimonia Jessica

"¿Te tomaste algo?" dejó por fin de llorar. La voz de Jessica y sus movimientos eran bastante torpes y lentos "Anda vayamos a casa"

"Bien" sonreía "¿Me dejarás estar en tu equipo? Te prometo ganaremos y practicaré mucho"

"No"

"Te quiero mucho ¿Te lo había dicho?"

La rubia la miró con desconcierto. Debería ser parte de los efectos. Sonrió con desdén y la tomó de la mano para llevarla fuera de aquel horrible sitio.

Era sábado y Michiru estaba retrazada. Demasiado. Ella nunca llegaba tarde ni faltaba. Obligó a Hitori a marcar a su casa y buscarla ¡Le pagaba porque le enseñara! El tiempo era oro y recitó otras tantas frases que su padre le decía cuando fracasaba o llegaba impuntual. Hitori accedió, después de lavarse las manos la buscaría, ahora estaba ocupada intentando hacer el desayuno, pero la chiquilla no esperaría. La estuvo buscando, por fin alguien en casa de la jovencita se compadeció de ella y le dio el número de su móvil. Colgó y se lo entregó a Haruka. La rubia con su mirada férrea de nuevo la obligó a marcar.

"Hola ¿Sí? Bueno está bien" tapó la bocina, en susurro le dijo a la chiquilla "No vendrá, no se siente bien"

"Presta acá" tomó el auricular y haciendo la voz más roca que su padre contestó "Quiero saber si repondrá la clase"

"Ni idea… Creo" reía la chica

"¿Jessica?"

"Eh" se oía demasiado perdida

"¿Y Michiru?"

"Ni idea, creo…"

Colgó. Haruka golpeó la bocina con furia mientras Hitori reía encantada. Solamente la vio hacer un berrinche un poco parecido en magnitud cuando Belinda le colgó. Dejó se desquitara con el aparto, si lo rompía se lo cobraría. Terminó y tomó las llaves de su auto.

"Espera"

"Le pagas 20 euros por clase voy a exigir mis 20 euros de educación"

"¿De cuando acá te apura el dinero?"

"¡Aprendo del mejor!" gritó en la puerta

Si Jessica respondió el móvil debían estar en su casa o por lo menos allí le darían santo y seña de dónde encontrarla. Lloviznaba, encendió los limpiadores. Mataría a Michiru y después a la boba Jessica. Se frenó de inmediato, qué le pasaba, hasta parecía maldición, nada más estaba ceca de su sirenita y su neurosis iba en aumento. Si la dejaba plantada o no le daba clases no era su problema, para ella mejor, el trato era a los diez minutos podía hacer planes, un día como aquel era fabuloso para salir con su hermanita a acampar en lugar de estar metida en un libro. Respiró hondamente, la enloquecía pensar que la olvidó, y de nuevo las interrogantes. ¿No quería eso? Selló el pasado que Michiru destapó al volver. Arrancó el auto de nuevo para echarse en reversa y volver a casa

"¡Auxilio!" vio a la niña gritando por el espejo retrovisor

"Que pasa pequeña" salió del automóvil

"Ven… Mi hermana… La amiga de mi hermana"

Eso era muy entendible, sobretodo porque iba acompañado de gimoteos. Si la recordaba bien se trataba de la hermana menor de Jessica. Supuso que algo anda muy mal. Ya en la mansión Sydney le indicó que la amiga estaba arriba y Jessica en las escaleras.

"Jessi"

La chiquilla estaba en plenas escaleras aún cantando y un poco cruzada. Haruka conocía los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol así que estaba segurísima tenía una cruza de ambas. Le tomó el pulso, revisó sus pupilas y retiró de sus manos las pastillas que se había tomado. Como pudo la llevó al sofá.

"Jessi…"

"Mande" hablaba torpemente

"¿Qué más tomaste?"

"Nada" sonreía

Su mente entonces armó, si ella tenía el móvil de Michiru y Sydney hablaba de la amiga… Brincó el sillón en un salto jamás visto, de tres brincos subió todas las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de un golpe encontrando a Michiru tendida en la cama inconsciente. La tomó entre sus brazos pero la chiquilla no respondía

"Demonios… Michiru"

Golpeó levemente sus mejillas. La jovencita apenas se movió. Sonrió, por lo menos estaba viva. Le preguntó que se había tomado y la chiquilla levantó la mano derecha dejando caer un paquete. Ahora sí, mataría a Jessica cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Se suponía la niña desastre y quien llevaba su vida al hoyo era ella. ¡Ella era la que hacía estupideces! No su Michiru, su sirenita hermosa.

"Michiru"

"¡Qué!" gritó exasperada

"Ven bonita"

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	5. Chapter 5

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**CINCO**

¿Cómo definir a Haruka Tenoh? En una cuartilla resultaba imposible. Era de esas chicas famosas, populares, carismáticas y con un cierto gusto excéntrico que la mantenía en soledad. ¡Ah! Pero sin duda su mayor defecto y cualidad era sus pasiones. Sabía se negaba a aceptar alguien en su vida por el temor a amar, amaba demasiado y eso nunca resultaba bueno para casi nadie. Menos cuando no se ha aprendido a dejar ir. La mayoría de las personas que conocemos se trata de seres que caminarán con nosotros un tramo de vida pero luego nuestros senderos se deberán separar, historias de siempre, parte de vivir, pero si no lo entendió hace tanto tiempo menos ahora. Y he ahí donde radicaba el problema de su infidelidad. Para qué comprometerse, para qué guardar respeto, amor y consagración a un ser que pasará de largo dejándonos con un dolor terrible en el alma. Y tan desamparados y solos… Tan vacíos y sin aliento.

No importaban las razones de Haruka para su infidelidad, lo que interesaba era ella dejara de ser su alcahuete. Estaba cansada de tener que encubrir sus romances con Belinda, concertar las citas clandestinas y otras tantas tareas de celestina. Si lo permitió fue por la torpeza del amor, no quería verla triste y apagada sumida en un libro mientras su alma lloraba en silencio por otro pleito con Belinda. Pero no aprendía, salía de uno para meterse en otro. Por lo menos el ritalin evitaba se metiera en problemas legales. Aunque para ser franca creía se debía más a la amenaza del juez. Un problema más y la mandaba directo al reformatorio.

Sí, su padre tenía razón la pubertad y adolescencia no era sencilla. Entonces a qué hora se saltó ella esa etapa. Porque no recordaba haber hecho alguna tontería como aquellas. La mayor cometida fue decidir buscar un empleo para pagarse sus pinturas ¿Y eso era rebeldía? Si le preguntaban a su madre la respuesta era sí. Hasta Jessica estaba fuera de control. Un control que quizá nunca tuvo. Su madrastra se la vivía de viaje y si la veía era solamente para llenarla de obsequios, claro, si estaba de buen humor y convencida que alguien quería alejarla de su lado, pero si estaba paranoica y de mal humos la pobre niña mejor ni respiraba. Su padre tampoco hacía una gran labor, ausente todo el día, dando toda la libertad a sus niños y lo que el dinero podía comprar olvidó el amor y la atención. Bueno, debía valorar a su familia… ¿O no?

Mintió de nuevo por Haruka. Ella daba de saltitos encantada y sin más la besó en la mejilla en una forma de agradecimiento espontánea. Verificó la hora, terminaba la clase. Volvió a repetir que necesitaba estudiara le explicó que si no pasaba tendría que repetir el año. La rubia hizo una mueca de enfado para afirmar con la cabeza. Lo haría.

"Nos vemos entonces el martes"

"Bien" decía la chiquilla acompañándola a la puerta

Jessica estaba ya esperándola. Jugaba animadamente con Ayame. Físicamente había un gran parecido con su hermana y el carácter por suerte para Hitori, fue más suave y sumiso. La niña saltó a los brazos de Haruka cantando la canción que Jessica acaba de enseñarle. Luego le preguntó que por qué ella no se sabía ninguna canción.

"Porque sé otras cosas"

"¿Cómo cuales?" preguntaron al unísono la niña y Jessica

"Ya nos vamos" tomó Michiru del brazo a su compañera "Eres mala"

"No es cierto a la niña le simpatizo"

"Eres buena con los niños y mala con Haruka"

"Es inevitable" reía

Lo que le faltaba. Ambas harían un dueto para el fútbol. Michiru mejor cerraba los ojos o se concentraba en su libro pues no quería ver cuando la pobre Jessica terminara en el suelo por alguno de sus comentarios sin chiste.

"Nos vemos entonces en el entrenamiento"

"Sí" no quería ir, la última vez tuvo que ponerse en medio de su discusión evitando que la rubia niña tomara venganza.

Llegó puntual. Se sentó en la banca y en sus pies colocó el balón favorito de Jessica. Al levantar la vista vio a Haruka acercase a la cancha. Levantó la ceja sorprendida, sangraba de la ceja derecha. De inmediato se levantó.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada" renegaba

"Vaya… Déjame ver" con fuerza apretó la herida "No parece nada grave… Digo para ser nada" sonrió tiernamente logrando que la jovencita dejara de lado su enfado

Sacó de su bolsita un poco de pomada y otros ungüentos para heridas. Rozó con cuidado mientras la rubia hacía gestos de dolor. Por último cortó cinta y la pegó uniendo la herida. Sonrió enamorada de Haruka y ella respondió con un sonrojo extraño en ella.

"Y por qué llevas tantos cachivaches… O eres el médico del equipo"

"Ah no, es que sé un día golpearás a Jessica, accidentalmente o con alevosía. Por eso estoy preparada"

"Vaya, de verdad la quieres mucho" reía a carcajadas "pensar que fue a mí a quien le sirvió tu preocupación"

Michiru se encogió de hombros ¿Lo explicaba? ¿Le decía que también por ella se preocupaba?

Su madre de nuevo se enfadó y por nada. Algo en su vida debía estar yendo terriblemente para que se desquitara con esa saña con ella. La amenazó y ella la ignoró. Harta le cerró la puerta. Si quería matarla a golpes por su actitud hostil, mandarla a Siberia, desheredarla, quemarla viva o arrancarle los ojos que lo hiciera ya y dejara de amenazar. Su padre casi enseguida llegó. La pelea tuvo magnitudes nunca vistas, parecía ser el fin del mundo. No se necesitaba ser muy erudito para saber quién pagaría los platos rotos. Bajó las escaleras, pasó de largo a sus padres y se marchó.

"Me tiene harta" le pidió al chofer la llevar a casa de Jessica

Su madre no era infiel, o quizá no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Pensaba en ello pero ya no le dio tiempo, estaba ya en casa de Jessica. La música se oía hasta fuera, seguramente Essaú estaba desaparecido o en su defecto dejó al mando a Jean. Sydney le abrió la puerta. Había algo en esa sonrisa boba con la que entendía no era de su agrado, pero su actitud decía otra cosa. Claro que tratándose de un Wiechers todo era posible.

"Hola Michiru" saludó efusivamente Jessica

Se recostaron en las tumbonas cerca de la piscina. Jessica le convidó su pequeño vicio por una inercia extraña de cortesía. Michiru lo tomó de sus manos para dejarlo sobre la mesita. Le molestaba evadiera la realidad

"No importa cuán malo parezca toda la realidad, las cosas se ven mejores al estar despierto que al estar dormido."

"Qué puedo decir" reía con sinceridad, pues ella prefería relajarse un poco antes de volver a esa cruda verdad

"Lo importante en la vida es creer, que mientras estés vivo nunca es tarde…"

Sonrió con dulzura mientras se dejaba llevar por la profundidad del mar que en los ojos de Michiru se revelaban. Preguntas en el aire que quedaron pendientes para después ser olvidadas con inhalar de nuevo aquel éxtasis. Importaba todo y nada, el fútbol, la comida, el amor… Para Michiru sus ojos verdes, el roce de su piel canela… Esos ojos zarcos salvajes, su música…

"Debo irme" se levantó "Tengo que practicar"

"¿Violín? De verdad eso quita mucho tiempo… ¡Qué pasatiempo tan latoso!"

"Es mi vida"

Llegó puntual. Su madre ya la esperaba y entre dientes la amenazó de nuevo, ella sonrió con dulzura evadiendo un poco la saña de la mujer. Se metió al camerino para prepararse. No podía creer que estaría en un concierto tan importante. Tenía algunos miedos que siempre acompañan a los novatos pero sin duda el mayor miedo era errar el camino. Fracasar no era una opción. Había tanto en juego cada vez que emprendía una osada aventura y hasta cuando éstas eran comunes que parecía más sencillo sobrevivir esperando pase. Se cepilló el cabello y encerrada allí se quedaría hasta la hora de la práctica. Sacó de su mochila su televisor portátil que con ella carga siempre. Lo amaba por muchas razones, la mayor porque se lo obsequió Haruka, las demás porque aprendió lo divertido que podía ser la televisión hasta que se envició. Bueno, para un Kaioh sin vicios y tan rectos se trataba ya de haber cruzado la línea de lo permisible.

"Michiru" tocó su madre

"Me inspiro… No me interrumpas o tocar" silenció los comerciales acaban de terminar "Mal… ¡Qué bien!" reía

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… Me inspiro madre y tu voz no me ayuda mucho"

Si no la conociera bien, si no fuera tan torpe y retraída creería que su hija tomaba drogas y por eso se encerraba tan seguido. Pero siempre fue así, parecía fomentarse su soledad. Le daba gusto porque así nadie notaria era extraña. Los artistas suelen ser un poco excéntricos cosa permitida para aquellos que logran consolidarse, su hija era un talento innato, un diamante que aún no se veía hasta donde llegaría. Se fue al salón principal, Michiru con o sin drogas era rara y punto.

¡Se equivocó! Y qué, no era perfecta, lo intentaba pero la perfección no era lo suyo. Alguna vez en su vida debía fallar. Si erró una nota fue porque era humana, la práctica hacía a los grandes y ésa, si no lo recordaba su madre y su querido instructor, era una práctica. Crecen más los que aprenden de los errores que los genios que nunca conocen el fracaso. Pero prefirió no decir nada a su favor. De mala gana se siguió por los pasillos del conservatorio rumbo a la salida. ¡Se equivocó! ¡Y qué! A sus padres nunca les interesó tocara algún instrumento o fuera una artista, tomaba clases porque era parte de la búsqueda de la perfección y un medio práctico para deshacerse de ella. Conforme su talento afloró sus padres pusieron un poco de mayor atención hasta que descubrieron era un genio. Entonces, lo que era un pasatiempo, divertido y su vida sus padres comenzaban a convertirlo en un calvario, maldición e infierno. Sobretodo su madre.

"Es ese bobo empleo, le roba tiempo"

"Madre no quisiste pagarme mis gastos…"

"¡Estás castigada! Y nada de tonterías"

Como siempre ni hablar la dejaba. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a su madre atrás también. Refunfuñaba por lo bajo cuando subió al auto. Un día se cansaría, tal vez ese día era hoy. Estaba enfadada, con el corazón herido y su alma a punto de ser exterminada. Tal vez no tenía talento, quizá no dedicaba tiempo suficiente, sí se confió también… ¡Ahora que la dejaran en paz! Suficiente tenía ya con lo que ella se torturaba para que ahora también su propia familia lo hiciera. En el silencio se fustigaba repitiéndose una y otra vez lo torpe que era, cómo pudo fallar cómo podía alcanzar un sueño tan grande y majestuoso cuando ella era… era… tan mediocre. Tragó saliva para no llorar.

"Ese niñito latoso es el problema… Haruka, sus padres son tristes millonarios con gran suerte y si no termina la escuela será por la falta de cerebro, tú no puedes ayudarle en eso ¿o sí?"

"No sé madre" contestó con sequedad observando la ventana

"Míralo bien, es torpe y lento para entender. Es como su padre, con más carisma pero igual de torpe. Lucas tiene suerte, los juegos de azar le van bien, gran parte de su fortuna es en juegos de azar, hasta para los juegos en la bolsa de valores es afortunado. Un casino en Okinawa fue abierto por él, ¿Sabes por qué lo abrió allá?"

"Ni idea"

"Porque su hijo heredó sus talentos y claro adquirió el vicio, jugador empedernido… Y a ti nunca te pagarán lo prometido porque el chico es estúpido…"

"¿Apuestas?" interrumpió la larga perorata de la mujer

"¿Cómo?"

"Si apuestas. Uno, no es estúpido. Dos, no es jugador empedernido. Tres, me agrada. Cuatro ¿Tienes el valor? Anda apostemos a todo o nada…"

Para su mala suerte dejó que sus pasiones salvajes hablaran. Su madre aceptó, un poco de mala gana pues odiaba los juegos de azar y las apuestas. ¿Por qué Michiru tenía la impresión que acaba de perder la apuesta?

Sábado y de verdad quería morir como nunca en su vida lo deseó. No podía tocar bien, se volvió torpe y ahora su diversión se volvió un martirio. Estaba tan estresada y tensa que el jueves le gritó a la pobre Haruka por no entender el teorema de Pitágoras. Sabía que la chiquilla no ponía mucho empeño en la escuela ni mucho menos en las clases pero por lo menos leía y hacía las tareas que le dejaba. No tenía derecho a llamarle tonta. Pero claro no se sentía tan mal porque ella se rió pensando jugaba. Se recostó en la cama observando con tedio cómo las manecillas avanzaban para llevarla a su agonía

"¿Otra clase con Haruka?"

"Sí"

"Lo supuse nada más vamos a su casa y tienes esa cara"

Se sentía demasiado mal. Estaba deprimida y enojada. Nunca debió aceptar el empleo, al final estar con Haruka no mejoró su relación, se convirtió en alcahueta y la maestra del horror. Un pequeño golpecito en el hombro la trajo de regreso en sus pensamientos. Observó la mano extendida de Jessica que detenía la droga. Sabía la invitaba por una extraña amabilidad. Michiru la tomó para ponerla al otro lado. Jessica logró hacer con torpeza su cigarrillo. En una inhalada sus sueños afloraron para dar paso atrás a aquel mundo real tan absorbente y siniestro. Esta vez Michiru no la regañó, no tenía ganas ni certezas para intentar convencerla.

"Te sientes viva pero en realidad estás muerta… A veces solamente vivimos las cosas para poder decir que sucedieron"

"Que no le sucedieron a otro sino a mí" decía con pesar

Sin tener una razón real o un argumento válido, retiró de las manos de Jessica el cigarrillo. Nunca había fumado así que a la primera tosió como nunca, sintió la cabeza le daba vueltas y el humo se penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser ahogándola. Se puso en pie torpemente buscando respirar mejor. Jessica intentó retirarle el cigarro de las manos pero para Michiru ahora significaba cuestión de honor. Volvió a inhalar y Jessica le mostró cómo. Debía retenerlo un poco en el pecho para después soltarlo lentamente. De nuevo se ahogó en el espesor del humo. Sintió náuseas y sin más fue al baño a vomitar. Jessica ya estaba bajo los efectos de la droga así que solamente reía animadamente.

"Te lo advertí" salió dando tropiezos de la habitación

Michiru sentía perdía el control total. Entre imágenes difusas que se perdían una tras otra observaba a Jessica. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, la tranquilidad por fin volvía a ella. Por fin su alma logró paz. Entre tropiezos llegó hasta la cama. Lo demás fue confusión. Oyó primero el móvil, de forma poco nítida vio que la llamada provenía de casa de Haruka, recordó la clase… ¡Qué importaba! Estaba a gusto allí y así permanecería eternamente. Luego oyó a Jessica, le invitó un vodka que no rechazo. Con torpeza lo bebió dejando gran parte del líquido regado sobre sus ropas y la cama. Entre sueños le dijo a Jessica le dolía la cabeza aunque en realidad no la sentía ya. Se levantó para buscar en los cajones unas aspirinas.

"Michiru" oía la voz perdida de Jessica llamándola

No pudo contestar. Luego oyó la voz de Sydney y hasta donde entendió regañaba a Jessica por estar drogada. Siguió soñando. Perdía la noción tiempo, espacio, realidad. De nuevo escuchaba la llamaban, entreabrió los ojos fijándose que quien estaba allí era su viento. Quiso decir algo pero su cerebro no podía armar ni una idea.

"Michiru" la llamó con ternura mientras golpeaba sus mejillas

"¡Qué!" gritó exasperada

"Ven bonita" la sentó para que bebiera un poco del brebaje

Andrea estaba echa una furia, pero accedió porque si su padre se enteraba quien pagaría cara las consecuencias sería ella y Jean. Dio un gran discurso sobre cómo los hermanos mayores la llevan de perder sobretodo cuando el más grande es un irresponsable. Marcó a casa de Michiru, le pidió a la señora la dejara quedarse en casa ese fin de semana. Ésa era su gran ventaja, Eloísa no se resistía a Andrea y sin mucho problema contestó sí. Colgó y su mirada colérica se fijó en Jessica, estaba con el cabello aún húmedo por el cubetazo de agua helada que le aventó. Se tomaba su chocolate con calma mientras Sydney le susurraba al oído algo que solamente la interesada escuchaba

"Voy arriba" dijo Haruka

Ya no sabía a quién matar. Los cinco hermanitos Wiechers era una total calamidad. Entró a la habitación en cuanto escuchó el leve adelante de Michiru. La chiquilla se secaba el cabello, miró los ojos zarcos de Haruka que soslayó por el temor a lo que vendría por sus actos. Haruka se sentó en la cama, observó la ropa que Jessica le prestó y después a su sirenita. Sonrió en una mueca ligera.

"Tu madre te dio permiso"

No sabía qué decir, si valía explicar o había excusas para la tontería que hizo. Miró el reloj ya eran las nueve, tal vez mañana. Acomodó la parte de su cama para dormir. Estaba muy cansada. Haruka también destendió su lado de la cama. Se recostó sin decir nada. Michiru la observó antes de apagar la luz

"¿Vas a dormir con ropa?"

"No, en cuanto te duermas me voy"

"Vete ya… No lo volveré a hacer" estaba tan enfadada y harta

"Bien" se quitó la camisa y después los pantalones.

Michiru la vio un poco perpleja. Se tuvo que dar la vuelta para no reírse por el sonrojo de la chica rubia. Para alguien tan ladino e infiel como Haruka resultaba cómico le diera pena dormir con alguien más. Se dejó llevar por Morfeo y en medio de sus sueños sintió cuando su viento indomable la abrazaba. Después un cálido beso que más le pareció parte de su sueño. Abrió los ojos sintiendo la respiración de la jovencita en su oído.

"Te quiero" le susurró Haruka por fin

"Ahm"

"A veces vivimos para vencer las probabilidades. Es… Vives en el mismo mundo que los demás, solamente que has visto un poco más de él… Y hasta de una perspectiva un poco diferente. Jessica me dijo has estado un poco triste por cómo va lo del violín"

"No importa"

"Me importas" susurró "No es fácil hacer caminos, yo lo sé"

"Sí… ¿Me lo dirás?"

"¿El qué?"

"Te olvidaste de mi ¿Verdad?"

"Nunca" contestó de forma casi inaudible

Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Haruka. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro. Quizá hoy no fue el mejor de sus días, tal vez mañana tampoco o tal vez sí pero por lo menos esa noche escuchó las palabras que animan a cualquiera como ella, a un soñador… Su ilusión se avivó de nueva cuenta…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	6. Chapter 6

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**SEIS**

Jugaba fútbol contra la pared. Eso hasta que Ayame llegó. La niña suplicó para que la dejara jugar con ella. Haruka sonrió y apartándose un poco para dar espacio le dio un pase a la niña. La pobre criatura apenas pudo golpear el balón. La rubia rió, pero sus risas se perdieron al escuchar los gritos entre su padre y Hitori. Esos dos pelaban cada vez más. Levantó el balón con el pie para volver a dar un pase a la niña. Volvió a reír, esta vez presa de sus pensamientos. Ella nunca se enamoraría, estaba bien así, porque el que ama, se apasiona y se entrega lleva las de perder. Seguiría con su vida, sus juegos absurdos y siendo sus autos lo más amado. Ayame contestó con un pase muy corto. Sonrió, esta vez con cierta dulzura. Michiru era su recuerdo eterno. Tenía intenciones de llamarla para saber si estaba bien pero siempre se quedaban en tristes intenciones.

"Ya me voy"

"¿Puedo ir?" movió inquieta sus ojos sin saber cómo decirle no

"No puedes ir debes hacer la tarea y comer" aparecía en escena Hitori

"¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Lucas?" interrogó la rubia al ver su expresión

"Es terco… Es, lo de siempre. Ya sabes…"

"No, no sé" reía encantada porque estaba segura ni Hitori lo sabía

"Algo falta, digo siempre peleamos pero qué… Es como si estos meses…"

"El sexo" contestó entre risas burlonas

"¿?"  
Vamos lo grandiosos de sus peleas y por supuesto la gratificación es el sexo. Pelean, se reconcilian, tienes sexo y fin de la historia

"Bueno es que… ¿Crees?"

"No sé" seguía riendo

Jessica se veía mejor, hasta un poco menos torpe para el deporte desde que dejó de drogarse. Odiaba admitirlo pero esa niña tenía fuerza de voluntad y pasión por molestarla, cuando Mai amenazó en sacar a cualquiera que diera positivo en las pruebas médicas de inmediato supuso por quién lo decía. Claro al gran zorro no se le engaña, Mai conocía demasiado bien el medio.

"Es todo por hoy" los despedía Mai

"Haurka" le entregó una toalla Belinda "Vamos a tomar un helado… Iremos todos"

"¿Iremos? Para qué me preguntas si ya decidiste" refunfuñaba

"Un día deberás llevarte bien con Jessi"

"¡Yo no soy quien provoca!" Belinda hizo una mueca de enfado, lo mismo decía la niña de ojos verdes.

Abrazó a la chica, daba igual quién fuera, ella era feliz a su lado. Cargó su mochila en el hombro para abrazar a su linda niña. Ojalá no olvidara escribirle un poema, necesitaba reparar sus pequeñas dudas sobre su repentino interés por la poesía. Se sentaron en una mesa del centro. Ella pidió y Haruka dejó le escogiera el sabor, daba igual, un helado era un helado.

"Hola chicos" saludó Angelina con Mitori a su lado

"Linda" decía Mitori besando la mejilla de Belinda "Y dónde… Ah mira ya llegan"

Casi por instinto fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo: Haruka frente a Jessica. Michiru sentó a la chica de ojos verdes a un lado suyo, en el rincón y lejos de la furia de la rubia. Pero la jovencita solamente se limitó a pensar que su pesadilla no estaba allí. Algo muy difícil cuando hacía tanto ruido

"Quiero uno de vainilla"

"Yo también" reía Michiru jugando con el balón de soccer

Pláticas aburridas y sin sentido. Levantó la vista un par de veces para ver que también Jessica se aburría pero encontró gran diversión en comerse los helados, sobretodo los ajenos. Michiru le susurraba algo, ella reía y a la rubia la tomaron fuera de lugar. Miró a Mitori desconcertada mientras éste reía

"Tu primer beso… Que el primer beso es inolvidable"

"Err… Supongo"

"¡Supones!" gritó Belinda "Para mí fue lo más espectacular nunca podré olvidarlo… Era como tocar el cielo y…"

"Y el éxtasis que domina, palpita dentro del alma hasta que se muere solamente para renacer de las cenizas en un mundo nuevo y de ensueño" soltó una risa traviesa la niña de cabellera aguamarina "Qué, pediste descripción de un beso"

"Bien, Belinda quién te dio tu primer beso"

"Pues Haruka" reía encantada "Y yo le di su primer beso ¿Verdad?" pero esa tosesita nerviosa indicaban no

"Pues creo no" contestó Angelina

"Bueno Michiru y quién te besó y te hizo sentir eso" preguntó la rubia con ciertos aires de seducción que solamente tenía cuando presumía de un trofeo

"Es un secreto" reía animadamente esquivando la mirada impaciente de Jessica "Pero" se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído "No fuiste tú eso tenlo por seguro"

La platica continuó con el beso y el primer amor pero Haruka no podía salir de su asombro ¿Quién se le adelantó a besar a Michiru? Recordaba ese beso como si hubiera sido ayer. Esa voz adentro de su ser que no era normal, esa sensación de adrenalina tan parecida a la que sentía en el circuito, las miradas y ya no dudaba de nada, se dieron tan de pronto y sin planear… ¡Tenía once años! Arqueó la ceja de forma cómica

"¿Cuántos años tenías?" le preguntó a Michiru

"Once"

"¡Once! Haruka te tardaste en besarme, teníamos trece años"

"Sí te tardaste" afirmó Jessica por primera vez participando en la conversación "Mi primer beso" pero Michiru le dio con la cucharita helado para que se callara

¿Once? O la estaba haciendo sufrir o alguien ese mismo año la besó primero. Si era franca ella no besó, la besaron que fue distinto y algo muy extraño porque siempre creyó que de toda la escuela ella se animaría primero. Michiru tuvo más agallas que ella misma. Miró con desprecio a su pequeña sirena, no le daría el gusto, que se quedara con su secreto y su primer beso. Ella estaba muy feliz con Belinda.

"¿A quién le diste primero un beso?"

"A ti Belinda"

"No, dudaste… Anda dímelo, aún no éramos nada podías besar a quien quisieras… Anda confiesa"

"A ti" y sin más la besó de la forma más apasionada que en el momento le surgió

"¡Dios! Besa como los grandes" susurraba Jessica "dejaré de molestarla tal vez se fije en mí y un día me bese así"

"Cállate bobita" reía Michiru

Si por lo menos aprobaba el año escolar su padre le prometió un auto deportivo, un Ferrari y un viaje a donde quisiera. De verdad su padre estaba muy apurado, pero claro si no terminaba ni la secundaria no podría ir a la universidad. Tomó a la niña entre brazos. Ella gritó emocionada, se iban de excursión con su hermana mayor, claro a un patio de una gran casa, pero con su hermana mayor. Mientras Hitori se encargaba de una noche de pasiones ella se iría con la niña a casa de Belinda, una noche de campamento caería de maravilla. Casi.

"Regreso al rato" se enfureció ya de la chiquilla y sus absurdos celos

Claro, no eran tan absurdos, una de las amantes en turno de la rubia tenía buen rato enviándole mensajes al móvil. Marcó rápidamente, la vería en media hora, ya se había librado de Belinda. ¿Por qué no podía guardarle fidelidad? Bueno, la razón más palpable: lo divertido que era, la adrenalina y el éxtasis de lo prohibido. Además tenía catorce años quién se tomaba en serio un noviazgo. Ella no.

"Hola preciosa"

Entre besos desató la pasión. Sus manos recorrieron aquella cintura hasta que subieron al pecho. Desabotonó la blusa para seguir derribando fronteras. En susurró la amaba. Un beso tras otro, pasiones juveniles que hacían estremecer sus cuerpos. Verificó el tiempo, tenía diez minutos para tocar el cielo y regresar a la tierra. Volvió a ver la hora, cuenta regresiva, hora de las palabras de amor y poemas aprendidos de memoria.

"Eres un encanto" reía cohibida la chiquilla oyendo esas frases de amor

"Me encantas" hora de irse. Tiempo perfecto.

Tomó un atajo, ya eran las nueve de la noche y Belinda estaría furiosa si no llegaba en diez minutos. Pensó qué mentira usaría esta vez, una que no estuviera tan trillada, podía usar la salida para calmar ánimos, después de todo el tiempo no fue tan largo. Bajó la velocidad al ver a unos bándalos que molestaban a una linda muchachita. Se acercó y entre la oscuridad vio que los chicos ya le habían arrebatado la carpeta a la indefensa niña.

"Qué pasa"

"Nada" reía uno de los muchachos "prosigue tu camino"

"Nos ocupamos" secundó el otro "de catalogar el arte"

"¡Dame eso!" gritó la joven intentado recuperar su pequeño aparatito que se sumaba a las cosas que eso chicos le quitaban

"¡Michiru!"

"Dije que me lo devuelvas"

"La dama te dio una orden" y Haruka no estaba dispuesta a seguir ese juego bobo. Ni ellos, a tolerar alguien se metiera en sus asuntos. No cederían y Haruka no se iría a gusto hasta que no terminara con ellos.

Aquello terminó en un pleito de golpes. Eran dos y creyó podría con ellos, sin embargo empezada la pelea se volvieron seis. Michiru daba golpes a diestra y siniestra con el estuche de su violín en cuanto se vieron un poco libres ambas corrieron al auto para huir del sitio

"Qué lugares se te ocurren para andar sola" se fijó en el aparato que ahora entregaba a su dueña ¿No era una televisión portátil?

"Me equivoqué de camino" refunfuñaba "¿O crees me gustan estos problemas?"

"Qué milagro no traigas un guardaespaldas" reía la rubia limpiándose la sangre "En serio qué haces en estos rumbos… Si te perdiste es porque andas sola"

"Me enfadé con mi madre y me salí así como así del conservatorio. Estaba tan molesta que creo perdí el rumbo…" se fijó en el morete que un chico le había dejado debajo del ojo a su salvadora "Lo siento Haruka, no quería… Es, era mi problema, me hubieras dejado allí"

"Ya parece" reía

Se detuvieron en un café. Marcó en su móvil el número de Michiru, en cuanto empezó a sonar le dio el aparato a la chica. De mala gana le informó a su madre estaba bien y llegaría tarde. Haruka se colocó la paleta de hielo debajo del ojo. Moretón seguro. Michiru sonrió. Pidió un poco de hielo en bolsa y se encargó del pequeño golpe.

"Gracias"

"No hay nada que agradecer…"

La dejó en su casa y cuando fue con Belinda la chica dejó de gritarle al ver el golpazo que tenía. Haruka le explicó todo lo sucedido omitiendo, claro, el haberse escapado para ver a alguien más.

"¡Eres mi héroe!"

Su sirenita llegó puntual como siempre. Había cambiado su lugar de estudios, la esperaría en el parque para irse a la biblioteca. Se levantó de la banca para saludarla. La observo un poco triste y algo desanimada. Le llevó sus cosas. Ella seguía preguntándole a dónde iba pues la biblioteca se encontraba al lado opuesto. Haruka reía. Era una sorpresa.

"Hoy yo te daré las clases… Será de box"

"¿Cómo? Ah no, el deporte no es lo mío"

"Lo sé. Así que te enseñaré defensa personal ¿o piensas siempre cargar tu violín para defenderte?"

Contra sus deseos la convenció de practicar un poco y aprender el arte de la defensa personal. No siempre estaría cerca para cuidarla ni para enfrentar sus batallas, como la de los chicos del otro día. Por fin logro animarla. Entre sus juegos la abrazó para girar con ella.

"Me tiras" reía a carcajadas su bella niña

"Anda" y la sentó encima del mostrador de guardarropa "Te voy a llevar a un lugar muy hermoso… Pero tienes que esperarme aquí porque debo comprar algunas cosas"

"Bien"

Estacionó el auto al lado de una larga barda de casi tres metros de altura. Michiru seguía observando aquel pedazo de concreto que resguardaba una de las mansiones más antiguas y abandonadas de la ciudad. Haruka acomodó un par de botes de basura encima de su auto. Aquello se veía muy peculiar.

"Ven"

"¿Vamos a saltar?" gritaba aterrorizada

"Sí"

"¿Y si nos atrapan?"

"Será muy mala suerte… Anda ven"

Entre torpezas, movimientos lentos y resbalones logran caer en la paja que estaba al otro lado. Michiru se quedó perpleja observando el maravilloso bosque que ante sus ojos se abría. Era como estar en otro país, haber viajado en el tiempo hasta el edén. Se abrió paso entre la maleza con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetaba la mano de su linda sirena.

"¿Ves?" descubrió las grandes hojas que tapaban el paso a un arroyo

"¡Es hermoso!"

"Es artificial" sonreía "¿Te gustaría nadar?"

"No traje ropa"

"Y qué" reía a carcajadas

Estaba en el paraíso. Haruka cortó algunos frutos para agregar a la comida que habían traído. Revisó de nuevo todo: frituras, dulces, refrescos, fruta… Michiru apareció ante sus ojos, se había quedado con la ropa interior para poder nadar. Ella no pudo disimular su asombro. Era tan hermosa, sensual y magnífica. Le besó en la mejilla para nadar un poco.

"Anda ven" sacaba la cabeza del agua

"Sí" se quitaba la ropa con torpeza.

En el agua sentía su piel, se abrazaban y sumergían en un juego infantil. Durante largo rato estuvieron así hasta que el hambre las llamó a su pequeño día de campo. ¿Podía ser que tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad? Qué le pasaba. Parecía estúpida con Michiru cerca. Dudó en acercarse porque cada vez que estaba a su lado su torpeza era más evidente. La noche las había alcanzado. Sus hermosos ojos verde azul se posaban sobre su cuerpo. Era una conjunción de la magia y el brillo de la eternidad, quién iba pensar en algo más. Una mirada y ella estaba a sus pies. Esos ojos marcados por la madurez, logrando el conjuro del los antagonismo… Pero había algo más, algo que la atraía y quería descifrar. La observó boquiabierta. Deseaba amarla, deseaba besar sus labios y morir en el éxtasis de sus pasiones… ¡Eso era! Las pasiones encontradas se reflejaban en sus ojos, ese antagonismo en que viven los seres humanos pero en equilibro se veían en sus ojos. Contraposiciones de sentimientos, fuerzas contradictorias que hacen del alma dos seres. Fuerzas que jamás se creerán conjugadas por ser enemistadas desde tiempos remotos. El toque de los sabios, de aquellos que han alcanzado un nivel que ya los demás mortales jamás comprenderán… Cómo poder explicar sus ojos, cómo poder explicar lo que hoy pasaba por su corazón…

"Solamente somos tú y yo" decía entre ruegos. Quería tocara una pieza para ella

"Pero no tengo violín" reía burlonamente

"Tengo uno aquí escondido" lo descubrió de entre la maleza

"Pensaste en todo" y fingió molestia con esa muequita simpática

"Pensaba en ti"

Volvió a sentir su alma en esas notas musicales. Se trataba de vivir el compás del alma, dejar de ver la música como se pretendía y verla como ella siempre quiso como su sueño, como la forma en que existía y amaba. Haruka tenía razón cuando su arte tuvo precio perdió la fe, y hasta el sentido práctico de por qué lo hacía. Por pasión.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?"

"Si tu contestas una mía claro"

"Tramposa" silencio. En esa oscuridad buscaba sus ojos, vivía para contemplarlos. Oía el agua, los grillitos y otros insectos nocturnos, pero ella esperaba por ese instante para volver a ver sus ojos "Bien" por fin le contestó

"¿El qué?"

"Te contestaré una pregunta por otra"

"Ah" ya lo había olvidado, su razón esta en un lado muy distante

"¿Tienes un romance con la profesora Lilian?"

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué viene? ¿Has hablado con Belinda? ¿Pretendes ser mi conciencia?"

"Era curiosidad… Creo no debí preguntar"

"Sí"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tengo un romance con la profesora… Yo la amo y ella me ignora" sonreía burlona "Es en serio, no me veas con esos ojos, he intentado todo pero como se ha de ver enterado de mi otro romance con su colega… No sé como hacer se fije en mí porque le gusto" sonreía "La culpa la tiene cupido"

"¿De verdad la amas?"

"Bueno me gusta ¿La conoces? Es muy bella, es realmente hermosa y divina… Además me quedé sin maestra a quien adorar desde que mi linda profesora consiguió un mejor trabajo en otra ciudad" suspiró con tal fuerza que sintió el alma se le iba "Cosas de la vida" reía nerviosa

"Creo eres muy enamoradiza… Pensaba te gustaba ser cabeza dura y andar tras toda la escuela pero no" reía a carcajadas "te enamoras ¡De verdad te enamoras! "

"Y mi amor platónico es aún más imposible… Me enamoré de una superestrella "

"¡Eres una romántica de primera!" reía hasta desternillarse "Eso sí es mortal"

"¿Eres novia de Jessica?"

"No" contestó entre carcajadas "Me dolerá el estómago… ¿Te molesta me ría?"

"Pues aunque te dijera que pararas creo ya te resulta imposible… ¿Es tan gracioso?"

"Para mí sí" se dejó caer en la hierba por la risa "Eres un encanto"

"O un buen payaso" se enfadó

"No, espera" se puso en pie "No me burlo, es que Belinda cree eres infiel por muchas causas menos porque es parte de tu naturaleza…Te enamoras con una facilidad terrible…" Haruka la detuvo en su parloteo pasando su dedo en sus labios

En sus ojos veía una sombra de gran pena… Lo que deja las pasiones a flote, es difícil de explicar porque no entendía porqué callar sus pesares… Por eso las penas son más hondas en su ser, porque amar demasiado nunca será gratificante… Y

"Tengo un único amor, estoy enamorada de Mia una artista de Kyoto ¿La has escuchado? Ella es mi eterno amor y solamente a ella podré guardarle fidelidad"

"Que no toca el violín" decía entre tartamudeos

"Sí…"

Fue la mejor de sus ideas. Por fin Lilian caería en sus redes o en sus brazos, se escuchaba mejor. No era un pescado y así se lo hizo saber a Michiru quien alegaba eran sus redes. Pero la chiquilla reía hasta morir, podía tener razón y desde que estaban juntas a la pobre le dolía mucho el estómago por tanto reír ¡Pero era su culpa! Le causaba gracia sus romances como a nadie. Una vez le preguntó si fueran novias y la que se quedara como la engañada fuera ella le causaría tanta simpatía. Con descaro le contestó que sí. Si Belinda no veía el lado simpático del asunto era porque se fastidiaba su propia existencia. Lo importante era la idea que su sirenita le inspiró: le llevaría serenata.

"Ah no, yo no voy a tocar a fuera de una casa y esperar un cubetazo de agua"

"¡Pero solamente cantaré cinco segundos!"

"Suficiente tortura para cualquiera"

"¡Qué!"

"Nada que no voy" recogió sus cosas "arréglatelas como puedas" sonrió ampliamente

Escribió un bello poema que de plano llegó en un arrebato de rara pasión. Lo dobló y metió a un sobre perfumado con violetas. Se fue a uno de esos bar donde tiene música en vivo, así encontraría quién la ayudara a llevar serenata sin quejarse por su voz angelical. Frunció el ceño, no cantaba feo, eso fue cuando estaba niña, hoy cantaba mucho mejor.

"Todo por amor" pidió el platillo ligero

Oía la música con cuidado, quería un buen grupo para su serenata porque ésta era la última oportunidad con Lilian ¿Y si no le gustaba y llamaba a la policía? Su padre ya la tenía más que advertida. Se levantó de la mesa para ir a l baño y lavarse la cara. Se fijó a lo lejos, un par de jóvenes pelaban arduamente. Ella se intentaba liberar de su mano y él seguía discutiendo. A veces él levantaba la voz llamándola zorra y luego ella volvía a darse la vuelta para marcharse pero él se lo impedía. Afinó la garganta esperando eso terminara con el pelito

"Vete idiota" dijo el chico

"Ya basta, solo eso falta que le pegues a un mocoso porque hizo ruido" se liberó la chica por fin. De un empujón lo quitó de su paso

Haruka sonrió. Si seguía rescatando princesas un día alguien le dejaría el ojos morado, sino es que los dos. Salió del baño y se sentó en su mesa observando a las parejas ya en la pista

"La señorita de aquella mesa le envía esto"

"¿A mí?" miró a la chica que era la misma del baño. Y si no se equivocaba se trataba de la famosísima Andrea Wiechers. Levantó la ceja divertida por la situación. Se incorporó y tomó su plato para ir a la mesa de la chiquilla "Así que… gracias niño bonito"

"Bueno qué esperabas debo ser cortés hasta con los pequeños que se ponen con Sansón" sonreía de forma seductora

"Bien pues de nada"

Bastó un instante y de nuevo Haruka Tenoh estaba enamorada. Quizá las luces tenues que hacían más notar sus ojos verdes o el parecido que encontraba con alguien que no podía recordar, alguien que la enloqueció desde siempre pero a la que ella cerró la puerta. Tal vez nadie. La buscó entre sueños, la conquistó de forma lenta y calmada pues una delicia como aquella se construía lentamente. El amor se vivía intensamente con cada latido de corazón, sus suspiros ahora pertenecían a alguien nuevo, a Andrea Wiechers.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo correspondiente a Michiru

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**SIETE**

Salir con Mitori no fue una de sus mejore ideas. A pesar que se reía mucho por todas las tonterías que decía resultaba un chico aburrido. Lo disfrutaba pero cuando había más personas sobretodo si se llamaban Jessica o Angelina. Por lo menos ese día no la abandonaron a su suerte con el "señorito" aburrición que no hacía otra cosa que hablar de él, política, él, él, él, su gran ego, él, política, él y finalmente… él. Jessica lo calló cuando empezó a alardear, si a gente rica se referían ella tenía de dónde presumir, su padre estaba catalogado como uno de los veinte hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo. Mitori frunció el ceño. Ella prosiguió entre los diez hombres más ricos estaba Taichi Kaioh y claro ni hablar de familias porque la familia Kaioh ocupaba el segundo lugar…

"Si Taichi Kaioh no estuviera de bobo él sería el segundo hombre más rico de Japón… ¿Sabes que es evasión de impuestos?" decía Jessica

"No, espera él solo sabe sobre él" contestó Sydney

"¡Ya basta!" se enfadó Angelina "También sabe sobre política" reían a coro las chiquillas

Y el pobre ya no se sintió tan orgulloso de ser el único hombre del grupo, hasta Benjamín se burlaba de él. Después de pagar el helado sugirió llevarlas a la feria, tal vez allí se desharía de las chiquillas latosas, pero Jessica no quiso ir, era un lugar para plebeyos. Y él rechinó los dientes, sí lo había dicho hacía media hora pero eso fue antes de darse cuenta que ese trío no estaba hecho para lugares hermosos y con clase

"Anda vamos" suplicó Ben

"Dile a la garrapata" le susurró Angelina

"¡Nos llevas garrapata!"

"¡Cómo me llamaste!"

Por fin en la feria. Soltó la mano de Michiru para pagar las entradas y cuando levantó la cabeza ya se habían dado todos a la fuga. Pateó el suelo. Ahora sabía el por qué Haruka no quiso acompañarlos, no era su manera de mostrar fraternidad con el enemigo sino su estrategia, demasiadas personas intolerables en una cita. Se fue a un rincón para atarragarse de frituras, ya al rato aparecerían…

Un día debía enamorarse, solamente por probar porque se estaba perdiendo de algo extraordinario. La única que no deliraba con los romances era su Jessica. Bien, ella estaba enamorada pero controlaba sus pasiones, no dejaba que el cuento de hadas se terminara o que el piso se moviera y el mundo se pusiera de cabeza cuando esa persona aparecía allí a su lado. Se desesperaba y creía la mayor razón de aquel control se debía a que todavía lo veía como un imposible uno de esos amores platónicos que nacen para toda la vida existir en el ensueño.

"No le voy a llevar serenata a nadie y menos si tu cantas" reía

Esperó al otro día, como a las once le llamó para saber cómo le había ido con su serenata. Ella contestó aún adormilada, por un rato no supo a qué se refería hasta que Michiru mencionó el nombre de Lilian.

"Ah" se escuchó

"¿Y?"

"Pues creo que me volví a enamorar"

Reía encantada, ¿qué era parte de la adolescencia creerse en el paraíso con el amor perfecto cada tercer día? Dejo de reír para preguntar cómo pasó y quién era. Escuchó atenta el relato hasta que el nombre se quedó impregnado en su mente bloqueando todo su sistema

"Andrea Wiechers"

"Ah" ya no pudo decir más por la impresión

Esperaba el amor le durara poco, pero no fue así. Andrea se dedicó a menospreciar un poco aquel amor platónico que Haruka le guardaba. Jugó al coqueteo, a sentirse amada y ensoñando a la rubia enamoradiza. Iba a recoger a Jessica, o se aparecía en la sala cuando ella estaba de visita con Michiru, hasta a veces llevaba a su hermana y a Michiru a la casa de la joven rubia solamente para verla. Pero ella se negaba a darle esperanzas a la pobre chiquilla y Michiru empezaba a enfadarse del absurdo juego.

"¿Y si te llevo a un concierto de Mia?"

"¡De verdad!"

"Hasta puedo hacer que la conozcas en persona… Pero ¡Ya olvídate de Andrea!"

"Si no me acuerdo de ella" y Michiru la miró con recelo "¿Me la presentas?"

"Claro. Es una cita" hizo una mueca de enfado "Bueno algo parecido, el sábado a las siete"

Sábado. Salía de la ducha. Su madre le habló, abajo estaba Jessica. Olvidó por completo le dijo iría a verla temprano. Debía deshacer pronto de ella o se toparía con Haruka lo que terminaría en fatalidad como todos sus encuentros. Se vistió rápido para atenderla.

"Hola" saludó con cariño "¿Has conseguido el libro?"

"Sí. Las tarjetas de crédito son increíbles" sonreía Michiru "Y espero mi padre no se dé por enterado, porque me mata"

"Es un libro… ¿Cuánto pudo costar?"

"El precio es lo de menos" la veía con recelo "Sino lo que adquirí"

"Adquirimos… Quedamos en compartirlo… ¡Dios! Un libro prohibido que me cuesta menos trabajo del pensado… Ahora somos algo así como anarquistas o revolucionarias o qué será"

"Dos críos en problemas… Anda toma el libro y vete ya"

"Ah eso no, necesito agradecerte lo que has hecho esta noche"

"¿El qué?"

Pero ya no había tiempo a explicaciones oscuras y sin sentido. Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño dije que tenía para ella. Michiru sonrió encantada con la joya, creía que nunca le prestaba atención. Dijo le gustaba, un día se lo auto obsequiaría como muchas otras cosas, cuando le pagaran porque Haruka pasara… ¡La escuchó!

"Te amo"

Algo había de extraño en esas palabras. Se lo decía todo el tiempo pero hoy era distinto, lo suficiente para enchinar su piel. La acorraló contra la pared, con un truco barato de mágica sacó dos rosas de sus oídos. Ella reía encantada y las luces se volvieron más tenues hasta que dieron paso a la música. Veía únicamente sus ojos y escuchaba esas palabras que pronto se perdieron entre la penumbra y los susurros de la balada. Le preguntaba si le gustaba, si disfrutaba lo que sentía. Lo único que sentía era cosquillas por las caricias torpes de la joven. Intentó no reír y no hacerse como un gusano moviéndose a todos lados. Estaba contra la pared sin salida. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar

"Te amo"

El susurro encendió esa pasión que se apagó hacía tanto tiempo. Rozó sus labios en un delicado beso que lentamente se consumía por el miedo. Suavemente la tocaba mientras la sangre le subía a la cabeza para enloquecerla. Sus pasiones se desataron en aquella chispa, en ese beso seco y blando.

"Lo siento" se separó con torpeza

"Qué más da" contestó esta vez Michiru sujetándola con fuerza de la muñecas

Contuvieron la respiración en una eternidad. Jessica leía en eso ojos sabios el deseo, se mordió el labio sin saber si volverla a besar o quedarse esperando una eternidad por el fin del mundo. Pero no necesito esperar mucho pues Michiru actuó. Con salvajismo la colocó contra la pared para besarla. Un juego de pasiones que en una caricia se encendía, carcomía el alma haciéndola sentir viva, sus corazones desacelerados, encuentros de sentidos y sentimientos sin desear parar. Siguió besando, abrió la boca y con delicadeza empezó ese juego mientras la razón se perdía en la misma penumbra que las luces programadas la dejaban. Se quedaba sin aire.

"Lo siento" no sabía Eloísa si interrumpir o no pero el necio rubio seguía en la puerta "Te habla tu niño tonto"

"¡Dile que me mudé a China!" gritó con furia

Eloísa tenía esta vez motivos para temer a su retoño. Sus ojos fulguraban como carbones incandescentes, esos tonos se mezclaban en un perfecto tributo rendido a las pasiones que su en su alma se anidaban y hoy intentaban aflorar. Jessica emitió un profundo quejido, sin duda se murió en aquel arranque de pasiones de su queridísima Michiru. Se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentadita en ese rincón sin poder más que desear repetir aquel beso.

"Buenas noches" encendió la luz Taichi

"Hola suegro" contestó Jessica

"¡Querido!" gritaba Eloísa presa del pánico. Un motivo más para temer ¿Cuánto llevaba su marido en el umbral de la puerta en la oscuridad y con Haruka a su lado?

Michiru rechinó los dientes por lo bajo. Retiró a su madre del paso y entre balbuceos le dijo a Haruka no tardaría. Sus ojos aún tenían impregnado ese furor, el odio bestial que consume almas pero en este caso se trataba de la pasión que se desencadenaba. Haruka soslayó su mirada.

"¿Ya comiste? ¿Ya viste a Jessica? Pero no te apures Taichi ya se va, su chofer la espera. Anda levántate de allí y toma tu hermoso libro que viniste a recoger… Ahora dile a todos adiós" la niña se movía de acuerdo a lo que Eloísa decía aún estaba ensoñada y dominada por esa tremenda explosión de pasiones

"Si señora" suspiró fuertemente "Que se divierta en China"

"¿?"

Su perfume era un veneno, seguía oliendo a jazmines, canela y dulces. Un día le diría que lo detestaba para de una buena vez librarse de él, aún si eso significaba morir sin aquella esencia. Casi estaban por llegar, nadie había dicho nada sobre lo que ocurrió atrás. Michiru tenía suerte que sus padres detestaran los escándalos. Su padre la llamó al despacho para recomendaciones de última hora que no eran otra cosa que pequeños reproches ¿Vio o imagino? Demasiados rodeos para una pregunta simple. Ella se enfadó de escucharlo y salió del despacho, su padre la detuvo sujetándola del brazo. Demasiado tarde estaban ya a afuera y frente a los ojos de Haruka. Dijo un triste que te vaya bien acompañado de un beso fingido. Le esperaba una muy mala noche a su regreso.

"Mentiste" se detuvo de repente la rubia

"¡Avisa que frenarás!"

"Mentiste… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Digo qué caso esconderlo"

"No sé de qué me hablas y sabes no está siendo mi mejor noche"

"¡Ni la mía!" bramaba

Michiru soslayó su mirada. Entonces su padre y ella entraron todavía cuando la besaba. Ahora sí su vida terminó. Y qué importaba si lo pensaba bien no había mucha vida que terminar ¿Qué harían? ¿La dejaría Haruka? Ni eran pareja ¿Su padre haría algo terrible por eso? Ya las cosas más terribles de su vida habían pasado. Sonrió con cierta amargura. Eso era lo bueno de tener una vida deprimente, ya no había sorpresas ni nada que el destino te arrebatara.

"Pudiste decírmelo. Vaya cosas… Vaya beso ¡Y apuesto ella te besó cuando tenías once! O la besaste tú… Por un segundo pensé que" guardo silencio cuidando lo que dejaba salir en su arranque de ira "Pensé que a mí me besabas por primera vez, supongo practicabas"

"¡Te acuerdas ahora sí de mí infeliz!"

"¡Pues qué querías!" golpeó el volante "Algo así no se olvida" masculló con voz inaudible

"Sabes qué, sí ¡La amo! ¡La amo! Somos amantes y qué te importa es mi vida y a diferencia de ti me gusta mantenerla para mí… Ah es que el león espera todos sean de su condición, pues te equivocas no voy a andar por allí gritando mis conquistas con niñas estúpidas… ¡La amo! ¡La amo!"

"¡Ya entendí!" y empezaba a asustarse porque atraía la atención de los automovilistas "Fin de la discusión"

"Nada de fin… Sí ella me dio mi primer beso, y si yo nunca te beso creo nunca hubieras besado a nadie…"

"Tu ganas" refunfuñaba "Eres odiosa ahora cállate y siéntate"

¿Qué clase de amor perfecto y eterno era ese? Porque alguna vez Michiru soñó que el amor de su vida era Haruka, entre visiones que sabían eran más ilusiones que predicciones, la veía con ella para la eternidad. Un amor de leyenda, dos almas lejanas que se fusionaron siendo una sola alma. Un ser único que volaba libre, vivía… Y acaba de irse muy lejos su visión y sueño ¿La amaba? Hasta donde cabía porque de verdad amar nunca lo había hecho ¿O sí? Quizá el mismo miedo que acompañaba a Haruka estaba con ella. Tal vez, como dijo su madre era una niña aún para entender asuntos del corazón. Repetía para sí, entender no para sentir. Mil sentimientos estaban allí, las pasiones se presentaban como heraldos llenos de osadía capaces de enfrentar a una nación por algo que ni ella comprendía. Cómo explicaba qué pasaba a su corazón, qué era esa vocecita en su cabeza y esa sensación.

"Conduce"

"Espera" refunfuñaba Haruka encendiendo el auto "¿Sabes conducir?"

"No"

"Un día te enseño, algo me entró al ojo… Espera"

"¿Te ayudo?"

"¡No! Quédate allí y espera…"

"Bien"

"Bien"

"¡Bien!"

"Necia"

"Terca"

"¡Bien!" gritaron a coro

Por fin llegaban. Haruka aún se tallaba los ojos quejándose amargamente pero a Michiru le parecía lloraba. ¿Sería que le afectó saber amaba a Jessica? Frunció el ceño, de nuevo ideas suyas. Le limpió los ojos con cuidado, acomodó el nudo de la corbata y sacudió el polvo de sus hombros. Se veía majestuosa y divina. Si no fuera por su rostro de niña no creería tenía catorce años. Le comentó algunos detalles interesantes de Mia. Por fin frente a la puerta del camerino

"Bien" tocó suavemente "Soy Michiru Kaioh… Del conservatorio en…"

"¡Michiru!" abrió la puerta la hermosa mujer

Haruka sintió el alma se partía en dos para quedarse un pedazo allí con aquella bella dama. Sus facciones finas eran mejor de lo que esperó, sus labios delgados más sensuales de lo que mostraban en televisión o en revistas y sus ojos… ojos hechizantes que muestran la gloria, el paraíso, el infierno y la omnipotencia de los dioses. Sonrió con cierto toque coqueto cuando Michiru la presentó. Mia se mostraba halagada. Las invitó a pasar.

"Me encanta como toca" decía Haruka "Es usted…"

"Háblame de tú" la miraba con tanta seducción que la jovencita apostaba esa misma noche Haruka conseguía una más en su lista de conquistas. Ahora entendía por qué se llamaban conquistas. Sonaba un poco a objetos pero más o menos así era el amor, por lo menos el que ella veía.

"¡Puedes creerlo! Encontrarnos una vez más" decía Michiru ¿Y si advertía Mía que Haruka era apenas un chiquillo de catorce años? La odiaría Haruka pero le ahorraría un dolor de cabeza. Mejor se callaba

La plática tuvo que concluirse para que ella diera su presentación pero les encargó no se marcharan, podían ir a algún sitio lindo a platicar o a cenar. Haruka contestó que sí y Michiru ya no supo qué hacer, hacía mal tercio.

"¿Qué te pareció?"

"Como un sueño" suspiró Haruka entre risitas nerviosas "¿Todos los artistas son así?" Tener la mirada triste y melancólica, es como mirar el mundo y no… es extraño

"Ah no sé , la próxima vez que me vea a un espejo me fijaré más en mis ojos" reía

"Yo te digo como son" la tomó entre sus brazos mirando fijamente aquel mar de pasiones que se revelaban entre esa mezcla de colores

La noche terminaba mejor de lo que empezó. Haruka seguía suspirando por Mia, hasta consiguió su teléfono, una foto autografiada y un disco. Emitió otro suspiro para gracia de Michiru. Comentó algo sobre cuidar a los artistas y ella volvió reír ¿Se daba cuenta que era un artista ella también? Bueno intentó adivinar qué tenían sus ojos que hacían tan envolvente y hechizante estar con ella. Algo fantástico y aterrante. Por un momento creyó que Haruka describía a Mia pero en verdad hablaba de sus ojos. Ya en casa se fijaría en ellos.

"Miente" susurró Haruka

"¿Cómo?"

"Miente… ¿Estarás bien?"

"¿Lo dices por mi padre?" no lograba entenderla del todo

"Sí" contestó con una sonrisa melancólica

"No pasa nada" le acarició la mejilla

"¡Tenohocito ya regresaron! Qué temprano" salía Taichi y Michiru rió al ver el terror que la pobre rubia sentía por su padre "Anda Tenohocito no debes ser tan recatadito ni decente, se hubieran ido a cenar y luego a bailar y tal vez a tomarse algunas cervecitas…"

"¿Por qué me dice Tenohocito?" le susurraba

"Ideas" reía Michiru

"¿Te gusta mi hija?"

"¡Eh! Pues"

"Mírala bien"

"¡Padre!" se sonrojó la joven de cabellos aguamarinos. ¡La dejaba en vergüenza!

"Esta linda la chamaca ¿no? Es… es…"

"Bellísima, tiene unos ojos mágicos y fascinantes… Sí, su hija es un ángel"

"Entonces sal con ella… Te espero mañana temprano para desayunar y luego iremos a jugar al club ¿Qué te parece?" moriría de la vergüenza, no necesitaba que su padre le ayudara a conseguir pretendientes

"Debe estudiar" chillo la chiquilla

"Pero un poco de diversión no me hará mal… Sí señor, un rato estará bien… ¿Qué le gusta jugar?"

"Lo que sea, me encantan todos los deportes"

Taichi miró a su hija. Sí estaba metiéndose en su vida pero haría cualquier cosa por sacarle de la cabeza a Jessica. En cuanto Haruka se fuera arreglaría cuentas con esa niña malcriada.

Cómo evitar que Jessica se le acercara, cómo hacerlo cuando su esposa solapaba ese romance. Toda la noche se la pasó pensando si su esposa se daba cuenta que aquella relación era más que prohibida, sostenía un romance con una niña ¡Una niña! Por qué su esposa se empeñaba tanto en fomentar esa estupidez, con el tiempo, sabía, Michiru lo olvidaría, se buscaría un buen muchacho y hasta se casaría. Esta bien sabía no sería así pero no perdía las ilusiones, solamente tenía catorce años y muchas posibilidades de mejorar… de ser un poco más real y humana… ¿o no? Entonces algo sucedió en su ser, esa monstruosidad dormida empezó a cobrar forma en venganza. Sentía rabia y odio porque si su mujer hubiera cuidado de Michiru, si la vigilara de verdad y la amara ella sería más normal. Por largo rato pensó, debía haber un manera de tomar venganza, pensó en humillarla frente a sus amigos pero eso era insuficiente era cosa de ellos ya común. Y por arte de magia llegó a su cabeza Haruka Tenoh. Aunque él mismo odiaba los Tenoh podía verlos con mejores ojos que su mujer. Sonrió ampliamente, si Eloísa apoyaba a Jessica él apoyaría a Haruka.

No se necesitaba gran experiencia en el amor, solamente mirar los ojos de Michiru y los de Haruka para saber que había algo más que amistad. Desde niños lo supo, sus miradas cruzaban con recelo por el temor a revelar al otro los más profundos y sinceros secretos, mostrar el alma en medio de esas pasiones encontradas. Eloísa odiaba a los Tenoh por muchas razones y la principal por creerlos ricos con suerte, eran de esas personas de clase media baja que por azares del destino se volvían ricos. Lucas se hizo famoso jugando béisbol ni siquiera tenía una profesión o un pasado digno. Creía que había más de fondo pero mejor no investigar. Ahora podía fastidiarla un rato aventando a su hijita los brazos del chico malcriado rubio. Tampoco él estaba muy feliz con ello, pero era mejor que verla en manos de un Wiechers. Mil veces verla con Haruka Tenoh, mil veces permitir que aquel muchachito le destrozara el corazón o la hiciera feliz en un mundo de calamidades que verla unida a un Wiechers y condenada a la inexistencia.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

notas:

Sé que ultimamente he tenido esto muy abandonado y aunque me desgasto en prometer que subire un cap por semana de eso nada. Ultimamente no encuentro gran sentido a nada... nada es nada así que no prometeré apresurarme o algo así, de hecho tengo algunos capitulos ya listos y son los que estoy actualizando pero cuando se terminen pues esperare a sentirme mejor y tener algo de inspiracion.

Hasta pronto!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo correspondiente a Haruka

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**OCHO**

Puntual y con su mejor traje estaba ya a la puerta de la impresionante mansión Kaioh. Ahora más o menos se daba una idea de por qué se negó a aceptar apreciaba si quiera a la joven. Cualquiera se aterraría de pensara que tendría que pasar aquel mundo perfecto para estar con esa princesa encantada. De niña creía era un castillo y su furiosa madre el dragón que la custodiaba pero hoy era un poco más real dándose cuenta la situación era infranqueable. Volvió a repetirle a Eloísa que no se iría de allí hasta no ver a Michiru. La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto y se metió de regreso a la mansión

"Hola Tenohocito" le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda el padre de su sirenita

"Señor Kaioh" tartamudeaba nerviosa "Vine por su hija… Iremos al concierto de Mia"

"Ah Mia, qué muchachita tan agradable, tengo tiempo de no verla ¿Y qué haces esperando en la calle?" ella se encogió de hombros, lo mismo se preguntaba "Anda pásate"

Mala idea. Pésima. Abrió la puerta y se siguió de largo detrás de Kaioh. Toda la casa estaba sumida en penumbras y daba un toque romántico que nunca imaginó pudiera haber en esa enorme mansión. Se quedó parado a la entrada de la sala, ella observó con detenimiento lo que tanto estaba crispando a Taichi. Destino infame, por qué debía ser evidente la verdad esta noche o cualquiera, mejor los secretos se mantuvieran como tal. Observaba a su sirenita besando con una pasión jamás vista en ella o en un ser humano a Jessica Wiechers. Frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de enfado y Kaioh encendió las luces para detener el tiempo, tal vez intentaba que aquel beso y pasiones se quedaran en la oscuridad para que murieran entre sombras. Demasiado tarde, los secretos estaban dispersos y a la luz de la realidad.

"¡Querido!" gritaba Eloísa presa del pánico.

Había más razones de las que pensó para no dejarla pasar. Interrumpiría el romance que por tantos años dejó florecer salvajemente bajo ese techo, amparado por la clandestinidad o la intimidad de la mentira y lo ignorado. Ya tendría oportunidad para reclamar. Pero no esperó mucho para decirlo

"Pudiste decírmelo"

Adiós a su gloriosa noche. La pelea terminó en nada y de nuevo Michiru tenía razón era su vida y ella nada podía reclamar. No podía negar hirió su orgullo y otro poco su corazón. La pregunta era ¿la amaba? Y la respuesta más certera que hoy ayudaba era no. El mundo dejaría de girar al lado correcto cuando ella amara a Michiru Kaioh.

Logró su cita con Mia y aunque había algo de espectacular en sus ojos, algo que solamente se reflejaba en la profundidad del océano no lograban alcanzar ese fantástico espectro de ensueño y pasiones de los ojos de Michiru. Si los de Mía significaban gloria y dulzura los de su sirena omnipotencia, encanto, hechizo, divinidad, certeza de ese mundo irreal que de niña olvidó. Se amarró las agujetas del tenis, hoy iría a jugar con Taichi Kaioh. Decidió no decirle a su padre, estaba ya muy angustiado por la sola idea de pensar que pudiera sabotearlo en su nueva empresa ¿Quién le interesaba las frituras? Bueno a alguien tan rico como Taichi no. Quizá para comer y eso lo dudaba mucho también.

"Nos vemos más tarde"

"¡Llévate a Ayame!" cómo negarse con la niña al lado, no quería sintiera no la quería o algo parecido. Sonrió forzadamente mientas sus ojos llameaban de furia contra su padre "Eres pésimo padre"

"Ya lo sé" reía encantado pues ahora tenía el sábado para él solo

La niña conversó todo el camino. Un monólogo latoso que Haruka estaba siempre a punto de terminar pero nunca se decidía. Si lo pensaba bien se parecía en el carácter a Hitori, hablaba hasta morir y luego tomaba aire por dos segundos para volver a hablar durante horas, y horas, y horas… y más horas… la dejó encender la radio así se callaría.

"Llegamos"

"¡Tenohocito!" ya le esperaba Taichi

"Por qué me dice Tenohocito" refunfuñaba por lo bajo

"Porque eres mi papá en chiquito" reía la niña

"Ah Pues no, no soy Tenohocito… Buenos días Señor Taichi"

Una sola vez asistió con su padre al club pero no cayeron en simpatía de los grandes ricos ni ellos en la simpatía de Lucas. Se acomodó la gorra y descargó la mochila. Presentó a la niña, Taichi se mostró asombrado, nunca se enteró de la existencia de otro Tenoh aún cuando pasaba casi todo el día con Lucas. Rió animadamente para terminar alabando la belleza de la chiquita.

"Te mostraré el club"

"Muy bien señor"

"Supongo no te trae tu padre aquí…"

"Pues no… No le gusta"

"Ah pero debes conocer muchas cantinas y bares de mala muerte ¿Verdad?"

"Sí" masculló con enfado. Si no fuera por el tono de voz despreocupado y bromista creería que la estaba provocando.

Había mucho qué ver y hacer. Tenían cancha para todos los deportes. Piscinas y sitios de relajación así como albercas privadas con aguas termales. Hasta tenía un pequeño circuito de go Karts. Ayame de inmediato brincó de felicidad, decía entre risas que un día sería como Haruka y ganaría trofeos, Taichi juguetonamente comentó sería así, lo llevaba en la sangre.

"Mi hija está en la piscina con Jessica… Tuve que traer a los pequeños Wiechers, pobrecitos su padre nunca los saca a un lugar decente, hay que hacer algo en familia una vez al mes por lo menos… o al año…"

"Bien" sonreía

Andrea también estaba en la piscina, platicaba con Eloísa. La joven le sonrió con agrado en cuanto la vio, una sensual caricia y en un susurro le dijo que rentó una alberca privada con aguas termales. La rubia contestó con una media sonrisa traviesa.

"Hola" saludó Sydney interrumpiendo la gloriosa conversación

"Hola pequeña… Qué bonito traje de baño"

"Verdad que me veo bonita" sonreía con la torpeza que se tiene ante el amor platónico

"¿Y Jean?"

"No sé" contestó con sequedad la niña "Benjamín se prepara para ir a los Go Karts"

"Pues que no tarde porque vamos a jugar baloncesto ¿Te agrada la idea Tenohocito?"

"Sí" refunfuñaba de nuevo, odiaba ese apodo

Michiru salió del agua. Y Taichi casi la obligó a ir al lado de su hija. Si seguía portándose raro con ella se iría de inmediato.

"Lo siento" reía Michiru "Mi padre le parece divertido tenerte conmigo… Si quieres le diré tienes un compromiso para que te vayas con Belinda…"

"No, está bien, no me molesta lo de tu padre. Me molesta me diga Tenohocito… Yo creí tu padre te… bueno por lo de ayer con…"

"Ah" se apresuró a interrumpirla "Son cosas raras de él… Estaba aún muy enfadado anoche y en la mañana ya no… Pero no intentes interpretar su lógica"

Pues sí, no lo intentaría porque sabía terminaría con dolor de cabeza. Ayame se acercó en ese instante para pedirle permiso e ir con Benjamín al mini circuito. Su respuesta era no, pero al ver que Michiru asentía con la cabeza decidió dejarla. Su sirenita tenía buen juicio con las personas y si decía Ayame estaba a salvo con el pequeño truhán, ella le creía… Aunque los hechos dijeran otra cosa.

Por fin llamó a todos los chiquillos para el juego de baloncesto. Dividió el grupo en dos: El de Jean y el de él. Con Jean se fueron Jessica, Sydney, Benjamín y con él Haruka, Michiru y Andrea. El torpe Jean se veía ausente, estaba tan fuera de sí que únicamente contestaba sí moviéndose con torpeza. El juego comenzó Y Jean ni siquiera saltó, dejó que su hermana se llevara el balón para encestar la primera canasta.

"Muerde el polvo Jean" gritó Andrea

"Lo veremos"

"Tranquilos es un juego" sentenció Taichi conociendo la rivalidad de los hermanos mayores.

Segundo asalto. Haruka tomó el balón, Jessica intentó cerrarle el paso con pésimos resultados y una nueva anotación para el equipo de Taichi. El balón ahora en movimiento por parte de Jean, Sydney con torpeza lo tuvo en sus manos hasta que lo perdió. Ahora todos los chiquillos corriendo tras el infame que corría sin control. El partido finalizó con la agresión física de Jean contra Andrea. Era un juego y Haruka la defendió. Taichi decidió terminar, los efectos de los estupefacientes volvían al chico muy tosco y una bestia.

"Gracias" susurró Andrea dándole un papelito

"Así on avidez aquella notita

atolvidado a Mia - recientes.peza lo tuvo en sus manos hasta que lo eprdi su nueva empresa ¿Quiue de que tienes nuevo amor y has olvidado a Mia" reía Michiru

"Sabes que Mia es un amor platónico" leía con avidez aquella notita

Tuvo el mejor de sus días. Andrea la esperaba en a alberca que rentó con aguas termales. Como pudo se desapareció de la vista de Taichi para acudir a la cita. Dejó que el instinto cegara su razón para dominar su ser, para dejar que fuera la pasión quien hoy ejerciera voluntad bajo esos actos sin sentido… Pero no fue la única.

Lento veneno que carcome el alma. Inexplicable efecto que su corazón hace sangrar. Ya no había pasión en nadie que no fuera ella. En la oscuridad, cuando estaba sola admitía la amaba demasiado ¿En qué sentido? Mejor preguntar: ¿Tenía caso preguntarlo? Amarla como amiga, como amante o como hermana le dejaban en igual rumbo: perdida y con su aroma impregnada hasta la médula. Soñaba con ese beso de niños, ese encanto en que se entregó a sus instintos y pasiones, más tiernos y más sinceros. No había retorno, ni se quería cuando el edén estaba a una milésima. Era tocar el cielo, morir para renacer en las cenizas de lo eterno, de la felicidad. Se levantó de la cama para escribirle una carta. Hojas y hojas, donde decía todo y nada donde el tiempo pasaba lento y el alma revelaba sus más profundos y oscuros secreto… carta que nunca llegaría a su destinatario. Se traspapelaría entre sus cuadernos hasta que se pediera con el recuerdo de esa noche, lo mismo ocurrió con otras tantas.

Leyó con avidez el cartel un par de veces. Habría competencias de carritos construidos en el mes siguiente. Miraba extasiada aquel dibujo y el premio, pero no el monetario sino el trofeo que quedaría muy bien en su repisita. Exhaló un suspiro fuertemente, para construir un motor se necesitaba mucho más que buenas ideas… dinero. Su padre seguía muy molesto y no le patrocinaría nada hasta que no aprobara el segundo año de secundaria.

"Una carrera" susurró Jessica a su oído espantándola

"Sí" contestó con desdén

"Podíamos competir juntas para variar… digo, en lugar de estar la una contra la otra…"

"Tampoco tienes dinero" reía Haruka

"Sí… ¿Cuánto tienes?"

"No mucho"

"¡Michiru!"

"Ni me veas, no te prestaré"

"Michiru" lloriqueaba la niña

Pero ni con el dinero de la joven les alcanzaban. Tenían dinero para la inscripción y comprar las partes básicas del motor pero no para el resto del auto. Ambas exhalaron un profundo suspiro… tal vez el siguiente año. Michiru rió, acaba de tener la mejor de sus ideas. Pero Jessica creía se había vuelto loca

"Puedo tocar en la plaza… ¿Recuerdas lo del permiso?"

"¿Recuerdas te matarán?"

"Mi madre está en un spa muy lejos de aquí"

"Y qué, se regresará a matarte"

Entonces decidieron conseguir patrocinadores. Belinda fue la única que se convenció y donó ciento cincuenta euros a la causa. Lo que les dejaba en donde empezaron. Jessica miró a Michiru pero Haruka la sentenció nada de ideas brillantes que pusieran en riesgo a su sirenita.

"Ya veremos" contestó la joven cabello aguamarino

Tomó su violín del estuche y se colocó a media plaza para tocar. Jessica corrió quitándose la gorra para pedir dinero entre los presentes. En menos de cinco minutos la plaza estaba atiborrada de gente, algunos policías hablaban con Jessica, ella se encargaría de negociar. Haruka la observaba con respeto.

"¡Juntamos mucho dinero!" reía Jessica

"Hola preciosas" saludó un apuesto chico de cabellos negros y mirada dulce

"¿Sí?" se apresuró Haruka a defender a sus niñas… Bueno a su sirenita, se podía llevar a Jessica haciéndole un gran favor

"Es que la oí" señaló con torpeza a Michiru "Es muy buena… Yo estudio en la Universidad de Música y… Tocas excelente, creo me gustaría, quizá…"

"Que tonto" reía por lo bajo mientras sus ojos verdes miraban con gracia al muchacho

"Si tú quisieras tocar en el conservatorio… Doy clases a grandes genios de la música, tú eres un poco de menos edad que los estudiantes que tengo pero eres muy talentosa. Podrías estar en mi orquesta"

"¡Michiru ya toca en el conservatorio!" gritó Jessica por fin

"Sí pero adentro, tocar adentro" repetía le chico con torpeza mientras intentaba acomodar uno de sus rizos rebeldes

"Esta bien" sonrió Michiru tomando la tarjetita que el chico le ofrecía

En menos de una semana armaron el auto. Jessica también era diestra en la mecánica y diseño industrial. Haruka se encargaba del motor y como de niña se encargaba de hacerlo explotar, salían a cada media hora tuercas volando por doquier. Michiru ya estaba llena de grasa, se encargaba de pasarle la herramienta a Jessica y por lo visto tenía experiencia en ello, pues conocía de memoria el nombre de cada pieza de mecánica. Jessica volvió a reír explicándole las formas de diferenciar algunos tornillos y las medidas. La mandó a ajustar otras tuercas en la parte trasera.

"Chicos rudos trabajando" reía Belinda en la puerta del garaje de su casa con una bandejita en manos de agua fresca

"Venga" tomó un vaso de agua para después platicar con la linda niña

"Es mi impresión o está coqueteando con mi Belinda" se le escapó el pensamiento a la rubia

"Es tu impresión" rió Michiru

El peor pleito fue en los colores que luciría el auto. Haruka esperaba Jessica quisiera conducirlo y al ver que la niña le cedía el lugar cedió ella también a los colores del auto, aún cuando éste pareciera carro alegórico de una feria.

"Mas te vale ganar" le amenazó la chiquilla de ojos verdes

La competencia se llevó el último día de clases. Los autos construidos por los muchachitos de preparatoria y secundaria estaban ya listos en la línea de salida. Michiru observaba los autos y a las personas, casi todos los competidores eran muchachos de preparatoria. Se asombró de ver la capacidad de su viento indomable para la ingeniería, tenía la preparación de un muchacho en último año de preparatoria y el ingenio que supera a los grandes.

"¡Listos!" anunciaban el principio de la competencia

"Todos en sus posiciones"

Al ondear la bandera arrancaron los pequeños autos construidos. Michiru ondeaba su banderín contenta animando a Haruka. Los pequeños autos corrieron por las calles ya previamente cerradas hasta dirigirse a una empinada en donde terminaba la carrera.

"¡Ganamos!" gritaba Jessica al ver llegar su auto en primer sitio

"¡Ganamos!" se abrazaba a la joven emocionada

Miró con tristeza su boleta de calificaciones. Terminaba el segundo año y para su fortuna pasó de año. Su padre mañana la llevaría escoger su auto, ella quería un deportivo amarillo, un Ferrari. Se lo merecía, se esforzó mucho y sus horas de estudio estaban por costarle la novia, es decir Belinda. Pero ahora le pesaba se fueran esas horas porque ya no tendría un pretexto para tener a Michiru cerca. Sabía que salía con Mitori, pero lo hacía más por una rara idea que por amor o pasarla a gusto con el muchacho. Quien le preocupaba era Jessica y ese beso que vio. No lo sacaba de su cabeza, se obsesionó tanto que para cuando reaccionó ya era tarde, soñaba era ella a quien besaba, a quien guardaba ese amor y pasión. Pero en sueños fatídicos se quedarían porque se negaba a conocer la verdad… Se negaba a pretenderla.

Podía portarse mal y así Hitori la obligaría tomar clases extras en verano así Michiru seguiría siendo su asesora… O podría simplemente decirle a la jovencita disfrutaba tanto de su compañía que quería volver a ser su amiga, como cuando eran niñas… Cuando el sentido de la vida era menos complejo y las relaciones tan simples como los caramelos. Se levantó de su escritorio para cobijar a Ayame. Esperaba tardara en crecer, cosa que ya se veía imposible, así no tendría que mortificarse a temprana edad por las cuestiones insulsas y triviales de la vida.

Se levantó temprano para ir a escoger su auto. Su padre lo había olvidado de nuevo así que dejó fuera sola. Pero Hitori temerosa de lo que comprara decidió también ir. Visitaron varias agencias y aunque Haruka tenía ya la idea en la cabeza de lo que quería dejó le mostraran de todo. En cuanto veían algo muy económico Hitori la animaba para comprarlo, el resto de dinero podía guardarlo para la Universidad…

"Si llego" decía entre risas

"Pues por eso que Michiru te de clases en verano"

"¿Y que pierda su interesante verano?"

"Ella decide… le pagaremos por ello"

"Sigamos buscando" sonreía encantada de la noticia

Y al final tenía frente a ella lo que tanto soñó: Un Ferrari deportivo. De los cinco colores escogió el color amarillo oro. Hitori siguió convenciéndola que se llevara el pequeño pero nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Se firmó el contrato y la chiquilla salió de allí conduciéndolo.

"Bien qué haré primero"

"Llevarnos a casa" lloraba Hitori

"Bueno y de allí… a" sus ojitos se iluminaron

Ahí estaba a la puerta de la impresionante mansión Kaioh con su nuevo auto, ahora la madre de Michiru se tragaría sus palabras: No era un perdedor. Sonreía ampliamente sin dejar que esa absurda aura de ganador se impregnara en su ser mientras Eloísa seguía atónita observando el auto nuevo. Michiru salió corriendo para abrazarla, con grititos de alegría la felicitaba por aprobar la escuela y también entre gritos de júbilo la llamaba malvada e infeliz por no decirle que había aprobado hasta hoy.

"Pensé te habría ido mal en los finales"

"¡Tengo la mejor maestra!"

"¿Trajiste la copia?"

"Sí… para qué"

"Nada importante" le sonrió a su madre

"¿Te dejarán salir? He pensado mucho y quiero estrenar mi auto con un paseo a mi bella sirenita… Por la playa"

"¿A mí? Vaya" reía encantada

"Me gusta estar contigo"

Michiru la vio con cierto desconcierto y hasta recelo. Haruka rió animadamente, ciertamente su físico la delataba como un chico, tenía expresiones varoniles rasgos duros, una mirada agresiva y penetrante y sin duda un porte soberbio que causaba impacto a donde llegara pero tenía buenos sentimientos, era noble, sensible, dulce… Y no intentaba hacerle una trastada a su sirenita, si la invitaba era porque de verdad le estaba agradecida… y la amaba. La rubia había percibido el torbellino de emociones que sufría su hermosa niña.

"Me gustaría pasearas conmigo" sonrió

"Está bien… Vuelvo tarde madre"

Aparcaron cerca del mar. Sentó a su sirena en la cajuela del auto y ella sonreía encantada de la vista, la hermosa puesta de sol. Haruka la miraba intensamente mientras ella platica sobre el mar. Le sonrió cálidamente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, contemplando embelezada aquel hermoso atardecer.

"Me gusta más la compañía, que el atardecer"

_CONTINUARÁ…_

Notas:

Atencion, gran final de El dulce Sabor del Amor no se lo pierdan. Y comerciales: Muy pronto el desenlace de Superestrellas porque a veces las estrellas se ven tan inalcanzables y cuando uno menos lo espera te enamoras ¿Quién ganará? Muy pronto gran final


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo de Michiru

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**NUEVE**

Michiru Kaioh era popular en la secundaria a su estilo. De una manera vaga se sentía existía, a veces pensaba que si desaparecía o moría la gente lo notaría cuando se dieran cuenta sus pinceles seguían en agua, su violín había dejado de emitir ese dulce y conmovedor sonido y cuando ya nada fuera reversible. Pero no podía negar era feliz, hasta cierto punto la respetaba y la dejaban en el olvido para sus juegos absurdos. Dolía crecer y madurar. Había ingresado en una escuela normal de Tokio. Un poco con torpeza lograba hoy sobrevivir y terminar el tercer año de secundaria. Le ayudaba un poco el ser tan famosa, alguien con su talento y su nombre no pasaba desapercibida. Emitía pequeños suspiros para llenarse de valor, para olvidarse de todo y todos.

El amor dolía, traspasaba el corazón cuán filosa daga mortal. Verla sufrir y con todo el alma desear curar sus pesares. Buscar detener el tiempo cada que estaban juntas pues era fragilidad en sus brazos, quería seguir allí en el ensueño. ¿Quién eran los culpables? Cuestiones de la vida quizá. Dolía el amor, dolía existir. Veía a Haruka casi cada mes y entre ellas seguía habiendo esa magia extraña en la que ni una ni otra se deciden a confesarse con palabras los sueños de cada noche, a decir que eran ellas mismas solamente al lado de la otra. Valía más el silencio, vivir instantes a su lado que eternidades en la nada. Se hablaban con el alma, las palabras sobraban y al final el amor quedaba flotando en el aire suspendido en esa aura de extrañeza en espera de su oportunidad.

Pensaba ingresar a una costosa y prestigiosa preparatoria con Jessica. Se trataba del colegio Mugen Gakuen. El ingreso era lo suficientemente difícil como para dejar en claro antes de sus costos que no era una escuela para cualquiera. Michiru tenía un año preparándose para el examen de admisión.

"Puedo Ingresar – repetía Haruka enfadada"

"No es tan sencillo" explicaba Jessica "Mira no pretendo ofender tu capacidad intelectual pero es un colegio para superdotados, niños prodigio y aquellos que por mucho tiempo han sido parias… porque su sistema es novedoso y… ¡Vamos! Tú apenas tienes promedio aprobatorio ¿Crees poder sacar el puntaje necesario?"

"¡Sí!"

"Déjala, que lo intente" por fin intervino Michiru

"¿Tú tampoco crees pueda hacerlo?"

Cómo lo explicaba. El Mugen era un colegio para personas especiales, para aquellos talentos que vivían bajo el yugo del olvido. No creía que Haruka no tuviera talento sino le faltaba dedicación, quizá un porqué salir adelante y progresar en su vida. Tenía muchos sueños su viento indomable, pero la mayoría los dejaba de lado en espera de algo más que ni ella encontraba.

"Si te esfuerzas puedes hacer verdad cualquier sueño… Es sólo que siempre dejas todos tus proyectos a medias"

"¿Me ayudarías?"

"Sí"

"¡A mí también!" agitaba su mano alzada la joven de ojos verdes

"¡Tú no necesitas ayuda!"

"Help me!" la miraba con picardía "Bien ya me voy" ahora le sacaba la lengua Y Michiru se preguntaba si algún día dejarían de pelear "Es inevitable" reía la chiquilla "Te espero" le susurró al oído mientras su ojos verdes la miraban con cierta picardía

"Nos vemos Haruka" sonrió Michiru "Tengo práctica" tartamudeaba nerviosa y ansiosa

"Bien" le miró con extrañeza la rubia

Por fin en la soledad, por fin el mundo dejaba de existir. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave. Jessica la besó con locura. No podía respirar, el aire se cruzaba y el aliento del alma escapaba en cada suspiro emitido, en cada beso que llevaba a la muerte y resurrección. Entre sus juegos de besos Jessica tropezó y como su intento por detener su caída fue en vano terminó cayendo con Michiru en la cama. Reían animadamente. La joven miró sus ojos verdes, le confesó entre susurros de amor tenía la ventaja pues ahora la tenía donde quería. Jessica rió y sin más la besó. Sus manos juguetearon entre sus ropas para buscar su suave piel. Emitió un pequeño quejidito y volvió a besar esos deliciosos labios que la llevaban al paraíso.

"Me gustas mucho" murmuró observándola acomodándose la blusa

"Anda Jessica, te regañará tu mamá postiza"

"¿Sydney? ¡Qué le pasa! Cada día grita más" reía "si no la conociera diría que está celosa de ti"

"Yo estoy segura de ello" sonrió traviesamente

"¿Y por qué? Digo ella es mi hermana favorita y tú mi… ¿Novia?"

"Ah de eso nada… Aún no me lo pides… Y por tanto …"

"¡El patán ese tiene oportunidad aún!" la interrumpió "Pero un día le diré un par de cosas"

"¿Cómo las que le dijiste el otro día?" reía animadamente

Después de unos meses encontró al muchacho de la plaza, ya no lo recordaba pero aun tenía la tarjetita guardada en un cajón. Se encontraron por error en el pasillo del conservatorio. Y los encuentros casuales siguieron hasta que Jessica creyó que la seguía o provocaba tales encuentros. Michiru rió, eso hace mucho lo sabía. Al final de ese mes aceptó ingresar como su estudiante y en menos de una semana ya estaba en la orquesta. Su madre estaba encantada y ella más. Pero aquella relación simple de maestro – alumna prodigio terminó en lo que Jessica llamaba un delirio de su profesor: la amaba. Un día su director de orquesta, es decir Keith Lacrost, le regaló un chocolate en forma de corazón… Y Jessica molesta decidió defender lo suyo. Pero la chiquilla solamente se quedó parada tartamudeando sin llegar a nada

"Un día lo pondré en su sitio"

"Lo tuyo no es la valentía… Y todavía me pregunto por qué con Haruka sí la tienes… Creo hasta a Sydney le tienes miedo" reía animada

"¡No es cierto!" no acaba de decirlo cuando escuchó su móvil sonar "Es ella" decía aterrada

"¿Sydney?"

"Sí… Demonios" contestó "Ya voy para allá… Lo olvidé, es que hay tráfico, sí ya voy, sí, sí, sí" Y Michiru hacía imposibles por no terminar a carcajadas

"Un día" sentenció antes de salir corriendo porque su regañona hermana menor la amenazó

Keith Lacrost era todo lo que se podía pedir en un hombre. No podía negar le gustaba mucho y disfrutaba estar con él, pero su corazón a esas alturas seguía un poco embelezado por el viento, en la noche guardaba ese amor, un poco cada día para que se olvidara. Por lo menos con Lacrost tras ella su padre se clamó, dejando en el olvido esa extraña lucha que sostenía con su madre. Él apoyaba a Haruka y su madre a Jessica. Así que siempre tenía compromisos en que ambas estaban presentes. Y aún así las dos no se simpatizaban. Le daba mucha risa y hasta creía conocer los motivos para no agradarse: Amor apache. ¿Por qué Haruka deliraba tanto por Andrea? Un amor de esa magnitud esperaba se apagara con el paso de los meses, pero ya tenía casi un año y ella seguía delirando con tanta o mayor fuerza que esa primera noche. Una vez las encontró besándose. Aunque en sí todo lo que Haruka hacía llevaba un doble sentido de ser, como seguir con Belinda cuando era un hecho que ya no había nada que compartieran. Cómo podía vivir diciéndole sí y accediendo a todas sus demandas, la dejaba pedirle hasta el helado. Estaba segura que Belinda seguía creyendo el helado favorito de su viento era el mismo sabor que a ella le gustaba, fresa. Cuando el que de verdad le fascinaba era el de vainilla. Una noche despertó con el corazón acelerado, había tenido una pesadilla y como ya no pudo dormir dejó que sus pensamientos volaran un rato sin control. Entonces pensó que la razón más obvia era la que tenía esa rivalidad entre Jessica y Haruka: El amor. Si Haruka deliraba tanto por Andrea era porque se parecía a alguien y ese alguien podría ser Jessica. Sin dudar su amante confesó que de verdad le encantaba la rubia.

"Te busca Lacrost" le avisó su madre

"Voy" se levantó de la cama dejando de lado sus absurdos

¿Por qué su corazón no cambiaba de rumbo? Porqué seguía obsesionado por Haruka Tenoh cuando era ya imposible se fijara en ella. Tanto tiempo juntas y nunca se decidió a nada, si era así es porque de verdad no le gustaba. Pero mejor así porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la otra, ni a ser un amante de paso. Saludó a Keith Lacrost

"¿Salimos?"

"Esta bien… Pero mejor volvemos temprano tengo tarea"

"No te apures" sonreía el joven

Fueron a una exposición de arte en el museo. Se paseaban entre las salas, tomados de la mano y ella seguía maravillada observando el pasado de aquel arte. Comentaba algo sobre alguna obra en especial y Keith le daba una reseña histórica. Observó a lo lejos a la rubia. Estaba sola, eso quería decir que venía por ella y no por darle gusto a alguna de sus amantes. No tenía idea que le gustara esa clase de exposiciones.

"Hola"

"¡Hola preciosa! No creí encontrarte aquí" miró con fiereza al joven

"¿Conoces a…?"

"Lacrost" sonrió con esa mueca terrorífica que se suponía era una sonrisa

Le pareció extraño decidiera quedarse con ellos en el recorrido. Hasta estuvo en silencio y como Lacrost no era Jessica, es decir, provocaba a Haruka el paseo terminó tan tranquilo como empezó. Se iba a despedir de la rubia pero su compañero encontró más universitarios conocidos.

"Parece conoce a todos los estudiantes universitarios de Japón" comentaba la rubia

"Bueno es popular… a su modo" sonrió

"¿Y qué harás mañana?"

"Tarea"

"¿Y el viernes?"

"Estudiar y tarea"

"¿El sábado?"

"Tarea y… estudiar" reía encantada del bobo flirteo

"El domingo… Espera, no me digas ¿Tarea y Estudiar?" tronó los dedos la joven violinista indicándole acertó "En serio. Quería invitarte a… a verme correr en el autódromo y luego a comer… Hamburguesas ¡Ya sé que no comes eso! Pero te prometo serán las mejores que nunca hayas comido… No puedes llegar a tus dieciséis sin haber comido una sola"

"¿Qué cosa?" interrumpió Lacrost

Una hamburguesa

"Son asquerosas" el joven hacía muecas de repugnancia "Es grasa y carne de animal… Se necesita ser una bestia para que te gusten esas cosas… Sin ofender" completó cuando vio la mirada salvaje y terrorífica de la rubia

"Te hablo en la tarde Haruka y nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿sí?"

"Sí" bajó la cabeza como si aquello significara una derrota o por lo menos eso interpretó Michiru ¿Derrota? Debía estar de nuevo dando rienda suelta a sus sueños

Se sentía tan feliz al lado de Haruka. Pensó que también invitaría a Belinda o alguna de sus tantas admiradoras, pero no, era ella nada más en un lugar especial. El autódromo estaba lleno a pesar que ese día solamente se realizarían las pruebas de calificación y posición para la carrera del domingo. Ella apostaba a que ganaría su viento. Sin más la rubia le colocó una gorra del equipo. Entre jugueteos logró vestirla con la camisa de los ingenieros que estaban en pista.

"Así podrás ocupar un sitio mejor"

"¿Sí? ¿Me dejarás repara el auto?"

"No tontita, aún no quiero morir" reía "Para que estés en la pista" le abotonaba la camisa "Creo te quedó grande y eso que pedí una chica… Es que estás tan flaquita y bonita… Y es para hombres robustos"

"Te irá bien" reía algo sonrojada

"¡Satori!" llamó a uno de los chicos de su equipo "Michiru estará en la pista para verme. Cuídala mucho"

"Sí" frunció el ceño un poco contrariado

Michiru se volteó la gorra para que la visera quedar hacia atrás. Se recargó en barda para observar mejor a Haruka, ya era su turno. Sentía la mirada penetrante del famoso Satori ¿Por qué la veía tan intensamente? Rió nerviosa y volteó a verlo. No disimuló la observaba, ni siquiera se inmutó al ser descubierto. Sonrió con una mueca de pedantería que a ella molestó. Ya no podía perder tiempo, Haruka arrancaba.

"¡Qué tiempo lleva!" gritaba el equipo

"¡Es increíble!"

Y Haruka acaba de romper el récord. Tiempo perfecto colocándose en posición uno. Salió del auto y todo su equipo de mecánicos se acercaban para ovacionarla y cargarla en brazos. Haruka extendió la mano para festejar el mejor de sus logros con su bella sirena. Michiru la abrazó efusivamente

"Eres mi ángel de la suerte" la besaba en la mejilla

"Pues sí tu novia te trajo suerte" reía Satori

Así que eso era, estaban averiguando si Haruka dejó por fin a Belinda para prometerle infidelidad eterna a alguien nuevo. Michiru lo miró despreciativamente. Pero Haruka reía encantada sin negar ni afirmar las suposiciones de los muchachos. Uno de los corredores, de un poco mayor edad que Haruka, se cercó a felicitarla. De nuevo sentía las miradas pero esta vez de ese corredor ¿Qué tenía de especial?

"Que chica Haruka "

"¿El qué?" reía haciéndose la tonta

"Es Michiru Kaioh ¿No? Una artista con un corredor eso es raro… Pero hacen bonita pareja… De verdad… Y ya era hora"

"En buena hora, hasta que seguiste nuestro consejo…"

Sí, hasta ellos se hacían la pregunta del millón, cómo Haruka seguía con Belinda. Si las infidelidades eran lo suyo lo normal era cambiar de novia cada mes o algo parecido pero lo único que hacia era seguir soportando reproches, soledad y aceptar sin titubeos lo que Belinda mandara, pero en la lejanía se dedicaba a la infidelidad. Algunos rumores indicaban que Andrea Wiechers se convertiría en su novia. Hasta se había dicho se le declaró pero la joven simplemente la rechazó. Claro que Michiru tenía la primicia. Tal cosa nunca ocurrió, Haruka nunca había tenido la intención de hacerla su novia. En su cabeza no cabía ni la posibilidad de romper con Belinda

"Lo siento" se disculpaba Haruka

"No me molesta" pero sí estaba muy enojada

"De verdad yo no he dicho nada… Y para serte franca no me gustaría desmentirlo ¡Pero lo haré!" gritó a todo pulmón al ver sus ojos furiosos "Vamos por la hamburguesa preciosa… Mi ángel de la suerte"

Sydney Wiechers creía que todo lo que quería podía obtenerlo. Por qué no ser así si siempre le dieron cuanto pudo comprar el dinero. Pidió un pony y lo obtuvo, viajó a Disneylandia, obtuvo un elefante del que para suerte de sus padres se aburrió pronto. Pero no podía comprar amor, no podía tener el corazón de Jessica solamente porque lo pedía o exigía. Durante un año soportó con valor el romance que sostenía con Michiru casi por sentir pena de ambas. Jessica era tan tierna y tímida que le extrañaba mucho se animara a declarar su amor a la chiquilla violinista. Esperaba que fuera una etapa como la señora Eloísa decía. Pero la etapa no terminaba y ella se enloquecía de pensar que estaba en sus brazos.

"Andrea ¿Ya llegó Jessica?"

"Ah no, vendrá tarde la envié a hacerme un favor al otro lado de la ciudad" sonreía la joven

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Quería invitarla a comer… Era una sorpresa"

"Por ser sorpresa, si lo hubiera sabido no la envió por mi encargo"

"¡Demonios!"

"Hey Sydney… Ven"

Ella a diferencia de Jessica podía explicar a qué hora se enamoró. Pero no importaba hoy eso, sino lo que haría para que Michiru se alejara de ella. Ya había probado las amenazas hasta se atrevió a darle a escoger a la niña o era ella o era Michiru. Jessica siempre fue un poco más temerosa y a pesar que terminaba haciendo su voluntad y de tener un carácter aguerrido siempre le faltaba confianza para afrontar a quien quisiera cerrarle el paso. Andrea más de una vez sugirió necesitaba apoyo para que su seguridad fuera tan fuerte como la de los demás Wiechers. Cómo no ser inseguro cuando la vida es un torbellino de emociones y de ideas que no se saben si son verdades, sueños o simples inventos de una mente enferma.

"Déjala en paz o un día sacará la casta Wiechers y no te va a gustar"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que no fastidies a Jessi"

Maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Andrea sabía que no era arrogancia, se trataba del amor malentendido, de esperar que como los objetos que se obtienen con esfuerzo y dedicación pasara lo mismo con el amor. Sydney era una niña, no podía comprender ni ella explicarle que el amor es algo en que no se manda y en que nada vale… nada. El amor es lo único de lo que nunca se podrá tener certezas ni razones lógicas.

"Sydney"

"Qué"

"Nada" preferible aguardar

Sydney se encerró en su habitación. Debía encontrar la forma de mostrarle que Michiru no era la persona para ella, había alguien más en el planeta que la amaba con mayor intensidad. Cerró los ojos. Ahora que iría a la preparatoria con ella se acaba su vida juntas, si ahora se la arrebataba sin piedad sería peor cuando tuvieran razones para estar juntas ¿Y si le decía a su padre o a su madre? No, su padre la juzgaría y se reiría, diría Nimiedades y seguiría trabajando. Su madre la correría de la casa. Y de lo último estaba segurísima, porque cuando se enteró de uno de los tantos romances de Andrea con una muchachita le empacó sus cosas y la echó a la calle, por suerte para su hermana su padre estaba llegando y no terminó tan mal. La mandaron de vacaciones a Berlín. ¿Qué iba a hacer si enviaban a Jessica a Berlín? Quizá no sabía que iba a hacer pero sí qué ocurriría: se moriría de tristeza y soledad.

"Hola ¿Que me ibas a invitar a comer?"

"Sí" sonrió tiernamente

"¡A dónde vamos!"

"¿No has comido? Pobrecita de ti te traen en mandados sin darte ni para un refresco"

"Ah no, sí comí" sonreía "Pero me gustaría comer contigo"

"¿De verdad?" sonrió encantada "¿Qué comiste?"

"Fuimos a un restaurante del este"

"¿Fuimos?"

"Sí Ben y yo"

"Ahm" hasta de ese niño sentía celos "Hueles a alcohol"

"Me tomé una cerveza… Ya sé a dónde ir, te invitaré a nada menos que Ranchera Carne"

"No gracias ese lugar suena fatal" reía con ese toque elegante único en ella

"Bien entonces elige" sonreía con ese crisma que la ensoñaba tanto

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N****otas **

Hola a todos!! Bien pues ya vemos mas actividad entre nuestra pareja favorita, no desesperen ;)

_Comerciales:_

Capitulo 10 y después capitulo 11 con el gran final de Superestrellas así que si no lo has leído date una vuelta por la historia te va a encantar y si la sigues no te la pierdas muy pronto el desenlace, ¿Haruka aceptará ama a Michiru? ¿El hermano de Haruka las dejará ser felices? ¿Mosho se quitará del camino? En el siguiente capitulo: Toshio ya no quiere que Haruka lo reemplace y ahora pondrá trabas a su Hermana.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO CORRESPONDIENTE A HARUKA

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DIEZ**

Haruka animaba mucho a su sirenita para su examen de admisión, el mejor lugar donde podía estar era en Mugen. Desde que iba a una escuela normal se veía mucho más taciturna, es que acostumbrada a otros medios no cabía en aquel sitio. De alguna forma su hermosa niña logró saltarse la secundaria y esa mortal batalla de sobrevivir al dolor de crecer y madurar. A veces, cuado Belinda le daba un respiro, iba a recogerla a su escuela para llevarla algún lado. Y conforme se empezó a preocupar tanto de ella se dio cuenta cuánto la quería. A diferencia de con Belinda podía ser ella, platicarle lo que de verdad sentía y pasaba en su vida, sin torpezas, sin mentiras. Pero aunque intentara engañarla era transparente ante sus ojos de mar, podían leerse entre líneas y olvidarse de palabras. Algunas veces le decía que la amaba, pero ella solamente sonreía y otras veces la miraba con recelo. Debía ser así, sonaba tan extraño hasta para la rubia.

"Hola preciosa" tomó los libros que venían cayéndosele

"Ya tengo todo lo que ocupamos para estudiar"

"Creo me dolerá la cabeza" y es que por el tamaño de los libros se daba una ligera idea qué tan pesado sería el examen de admisión del Mugen

Sorprendió a Michiru mostrándole su buena cocina japonesa. Ella sonreía encantada de verla con su mandil haciendo la comida. Se convidó a ayudarle pero su pobre sirenita era un tanto torpe para las labores domésticas

"¡Se quema!" gritaba

"Espera" reía la rubia apagando la cazuela con el extintor

Por fin se sentaron a comer, la carne estaba un poco más que cocida. Michiru había preparado una de esas extrañas ensaladas y Haruka de inmediato hizo gestos pero accedió a comerla.

"Tengo pases para el teatro" sonreía con cierto toque coqueto

"No puedo" le contestó con otra sonrisa "Saldré con Lacrost y…"

"Ah está bien"

No, nada estaba bien. Era terrible. De alguna forma saber que mantenía una relación amorosa con Jessica Wiechers la tenía medianamente tranquila pero Lacrost ¿Lacrost? Qué tenía el chico que pudiera impactarla a… ¡Está bien! Era universitario, era guapo, talentoso, un prodigio como Michiru en la música, tenía los ojos de artista… Se fue al baño para golpear los azulejos y poder renegar a gusto. Por qué se sentía así, no le interesaba Michiru. Había algo en esa niña que la fascinaba, vivía para ese aroma a canela, dulces y jazmines, esa mezcla extraña. Pero era más que esencia, era lo feliz que se sentía su lado, cómo el mundo tenía sentido y se existía por algo más que existir. Por una vez en su vida debía ser sincera, por una sola vez…

La había visto un poco triste en la semana. Casi tenía una ligera noción quien la tenía así: Jessica. Y hasta la propia niña latosa se veía un poco contrariada. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando vio a la primera en un entrenamiento sin Michiru. Intentó preguntarle por ella pero la muchacha gritó exasperada como nunca. Rió pensando que se trataban pleitos de pareja, bien los conocía en carne propia. Sacó de su alcancía dinero para comprar unas flores y alegrarle el día a su hermosa sirena.

"A dónde" oyó la voz imperiosa de Belinda

"A mi casa" sonrió torpemente

"¡Descaro! Es lo único que aprendes en la escuela… Aún no es hora de salir ¡Ah pero de seguro te vas con una de tus amantes! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en dejarme en ridículo y hacer de mí una burla?"

"No voy con ninguna amante, voy con Michiru y me voy temprano porque me duele la cabeza… ¿Algo más?"

"Donde te descubra en movida Haruka Tenoh…"

"Si ya sé" de verdad la estaba enfadando

Los celos iban de mal en peor. Si alguna vez tuvo razón para sentir celos, Belinda misma lo provocó. Cuando empezaron su relación conocía de antemano lo popular y llamativa que era para las chiquillas, ella ni siquiera hacía nada, las tenía allí. Abría el casillero y las cartas caían a diestra y siniestra. Podía ir mirando el suelo y aún así desataba suspiros profundos. Pero Belinda empezó, y por algo tan simple, una chiquilla del tercer año se obsesionó con la rubia, intentó evitarla, habló con Belinda para que le ayudara pero en lugar de ayuda recibió recriminaciones, reproches, sentencias hasta que se enfadó. Solamente fue a buscar amor donde hoy no se lo daban. Después descubrió que el amor no existía, las invenciones románticas eran solamente para no decaer el triste espíritu y soñar que había algo más en la vida que existir por existir. Necesitaban sentirse amados y con esperanzas, pero aquello murió tan lentamente en Haruka que para cuando rehizo sus pesares ya no importaba. El amor no existía y punto. Vinieron las traiciones y sabía su mayor error era no terminar con Belinda. Volver cada pleito suplicante a su puerta, admitir errores que no cometió y darle el crédito por soportarle infidelidades cuando ambas estaban la una con la otra por el temor a la soledad, el miedo a dejar de sentirse amada y hasta por la costumbre.

"Disculpe el grupo…"

Por fin llegaba a la escuela de Michiru. Se acomodó su uniforme y con sus flores en manos se paseó por los pasillos buscando el salón. Una chica le indicó estaba en el siguiente no sin antes guiñarle el ojo ¿y ella qué había hecho ahora? Pero si estuviera Belinda ya habría pagado cara la osadía de la jovencita. Meneó la cabeza y sin más sonrió con cierta coquetería.

"¿Michiru Kaioh?"

Y sus ilusiones terminaron sin más explicaciones. No se necesitaban palabras cuando las imágenes lo decían todo, ahora entendía porque Jessica ni mencionarla quería. En un rincón del salón la joven pintora estaba recibiendo un enorme ramo de rosas aquello debería ser carísimo y ella le llevaba un pequeño e insignificante ramito de flores. Observó al elegante Lacrost, su sonrisa encantadora y a su hermosa niña sonriendo maravillada del regalo. Dio media vuelta

"Es ella" contestaba la niña a la que preguntó por Michiru

Se siguió por el pasillo donde vino, al pasar por el bote de basura tiró sus flores. Cómo competir con Lacrost sobretodo si no quería competir. Mientras estaba en brazos de Jessica lo soportó y hasta aceptó, sabía que aquella niña latosa y problemática la haría feliz sobretodos las cosas, de vererdes salvajes pero con Lacrost sab basura tir sonriendo encantada del regalo. edad, el miedo a dejar de sentirrdad la amaba y lo leía en esos ojos verdes salvajes pero con Lacrost sabía sufriría, él no la haría feliz…

"¡Haruka!" le gritó Michiru

"Mande" volteó intentando mantener el aplomo

"¿Venías a verme?"

"Algo así pero te vi ocupada… Es que"

"¿Necesitas algo? Te ves mal" se acercó para acariciar su mejilla pero la rubia en un movimiento brusco lo evitó "¿Pasó algo?"

"No… Es que me echas mosca" reía nerviosa "Quería me ayudaras con Belinda… Una niña de tu escuela me gusta y vamos a salir… pero tú sabes es algo más que salir y es más…"

"Ah eso" hizo una mueca de enfado "Sabes lo que pienso"

"Sí" le interrumpió "Sé es mala idea"

"¿Quién es?"

"La de allá" señaló con la mirada a la joven que le había guiñado el ojo

"Uhm" hizo otra mueca despectiva "Esta bien" suspiró "Veamos, qué debo hacer"

Jessica no acaba de entender pero con Haruka las cosas siempre fueron así, extrañas. La amenazó en la mansión si no la dejaba conducir no saldría con ella, además tenía muy mal genio y si no se controlaba tampoco saldrían. Haruka se enfadó la tomó del brazo obligándola a subir de una buena vez al Ferrari. Le preguntó de nuevo por Michiru pero la chiquilla solamente contestaba con soniditos que no podía interpretarse correctamente. Entonces nombró a Lacrost y la niña rechinó los dientes enfurecida

"Hice algo muy horrible y me dejó de hablar" comentó por fin Jessica

"Algo como hacerlo miserable" conociéndola pensó acertó

"Algo así… Lo tiré a la piscina en una recepción… y Michiru se enfadó, yo grité, ella gritó… todos gritamos y ya no nos hablamos" sonrió mostrando sus diente "al rato me hablará… espero"

"Pues apúrate a hablarle" le platicó lo de la escuela. Conforme avanzaba su relato Jessica fruncía más y más el entrecejo hasta que sus ojos adquirieron un toque siniestro y malvado

"Pues ni modo" contestó cuando se estacionó

Era un hermoso lugar. Un bar de mala muerte de los muchos a los que su padre asistía para apagar las penas. De niña una vez tuvo que sacarlo de allí casi cargando, el pobre bebía como nadie que conociera. Pero Jessica le dijo que eso podía ponerse en tela de juicio, su padre también bebía hasta morir. Ella rió, con razón eran amigos. La llevó casi arrastrando hasta la planta superior, ella estaba fascinada observando a las bailarinas. Pidió una botella de vodka y dejó que Jessica diera rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

"Y por qué tan servicial"

"Porque haces feliz a Michiru" llamó al mesero para pedir otra botella

"Bueno" se sirvió lo que quedaba de la primera

A pesar que la chiquilla era muy hermosa y bastante coqueta resultaba torpe a la hora de amarrar un romance furtivo. Se cansó de verla fallar y al tercer intentó ella le dio un pequeño empujón para que terminara saliendo con la chica. Media hora después se le perdió de vista. Se levantó para ir a buscarla antes que se la robaran porque con sus torpezas y tartamudeos ya no creía hubiera antes estado en un lugar como ese o siquiera en algún lugar remotamente parecido.

"Hola" le saludó Andrea "Déjame adivinar qué se te perdió ¿Jessica?"

"Algo así ¿La has visto?"

"El pequeño monstruo iba de salida con una chiquilla muy hermosa… Creo eso es resultado de algo que tú hiciste, mi hermana es incapaz de conquistar algo, a menos que se llame Michiru Kaioh" reía animadamente

Ese perfume la enloquecía hasta perderse en ensoñaciones. Le pidió una pieza y sin saber cómo terminaron abandonando aquel triste sitio para irse a su lugar escondido. Haruka no quería marcharse pues aún no sabía donde estaba Jessica pero Andrea le dijo que conocía a la muchacha con quien se fue y ya a solas le llamaría para decirle que le entregara a su hermana en una pieza.

"Me encantas" le susurraba al oído mientras la rubia seguía besándola con pasión

Tocar el cielo, ir hasta el infierno, nacer y revivir en los brazos de aquella muchacha. Nada más perfecto, nada sin igual, la besaba sin cesar y en pequeños movimientos acariciaba aquel escultural cuerpo. Pensó en cómo sería cuando tuviera a Michiru, cuando los besos dejaran de ser lo único y las caricias terminaran para de verdad llegar hasta el cielo y de regreso al infierno. Elevarse en lo sublime, extasiarse y dejar que la adrenalina dominara a su razón. Entre besos Andrea le confesó la razón porque Jessica ya no veía a Michiru

"Sydney la ama"

"¿A Michiru?"

"No" reía encantada de su torpeza "A Jessi… Ama a Jessi"

"Es su hermana"

"Explícaselo… Yo no he tenido ni el valor. Enloquecerá, no sé de dónde sacó la ridícula idea que podía ser posible" besaba su cuello impregnándose del aroma de su amante en turno

"Espera" la detuvo la rubia "Sydney no puede amarla"

"Bueno es como tú y Michiru o tú y yo o Jessica y Michiru… No se puede, es algo que suena… ¿Sucio? Ah no sé" reía presa de su deseo "la lógica no existe… Lo que Sydney no logra entender es que a pesar que Michiru no exista Jessica jamás la amará como desea" volvió a besarla. Para ella ya era bastante plática

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Casi nada… la amenazó" emitió un fuerte suspiro "¿La deseas? ¿Se llevó tu alma entera clavándose su recuerdo hasta lo profundo del corazón cuando te besó?"

"¿Quién?" ya no pensaba, sentía y desataba pasiones

"Michiru"

"Sí" contestó por contestar "La amo, y la deseo… Pero fue antes que me besara… Mucho antes… Ahora calla ya…"

¿Se escuchó? ¿Fue el eco? Confesaba en voz alta que su corazón palpitaba solo porque ella existía. No, debía recordar era una enamoradiza y por eso vivía en la desesperanza. Aquellas pasiones congelaban su razón ¡Exacto! Y ahora dejaba salir en palabras lo que su alma vivía, el miedo en que vivía temiendo perderlo todo. Por amor se la entregó a Jessica, dejó se la llevara porque se conformaba con oír su voz, ser partícipe de sus sueños en las lejanías y hasta ver sus ojos a distancia, pero Lacrost se la quitaría para siempre y hasta podía lastimarla.

¡Por qué a ella! Había bebido tanto en la noche, los sentimientos la dejaron turbada y confundida que dejó pasar el tiempo allí recostada al lado de Andrea. No había preguntas con ella, ni absurdas explicaciones o conversaciones continuas. Se durmieron tan profundamente que ninguna de las dos oyó los pasos de su novio en la sala. Y es que de su lugar favorito decidieron ir al apartamento de la joven para cenar algo. Andrea despertó al escuchar silbaban. Desesperada la despertó a tirones y jalones para indicarle debía escapar por la ventana

"Me mataré"

"Pues o te matas o él te mata ¡Decide!"

"Creo" intentaba recordar quién era el novio de Andrea, con eso que los confundía… Si era el de atletismo sí lo enfrentaba y con más ganas al intelectual flacucho ese – Demonios – gritó exasperada "Es el de lucha libre"

"¡Por qué crees te digo! Anda vete ya"

Ni modo. Salió por la ventana. Los nervios y terror que Andrea le trasmitía hicieron que resbalara. Calló estruendosamente. Pero nadie salió a ayudarla, era tanto como matarla dos veces. No sentía ya nada de su hermoso cuerpo, apenas pudo levantarse y se fue directo a su casa en taxi

"¡Qué te pasó Haruka!" gritó a la entrada Hitori al verla cojeando

"Me caí de un cuarto piso" se recostó en el sillón

"¡Te descubrió in fraganti Belinda y luego te pegó!"

"¡No!"

Para su desdicha no fue la única que pensó tal idea. Todo el autódromo hasta competidores foráneos le preguntaban si el golpe en la cabeza y los diferentes moretones eran un regalo de su novia por agarrarla en movida. Ella seguía diciendo no y enfureciendo pero nadie parecía creerlo mucho

"¡Que te pasó Haruka!" se abrazó a ella Belinda

"No tan cariñosa" suplicaba a su novia

"Lo siento cariño ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Me caí de un cuarto piso"

"¿Y qué hacías en…?" mejor se callaba

"Nada Michiru, nada interesante" rechinó los dientes

"No puedo acompañarte a la carrera el domingo" prosiguió Belinda

"¿Y qué voy a hacer sola?"

"Pues lo que haces siempre, competir y ganar, la que compite eres tú yo nada más te veo y agito el banderín…" se quedó callada observando a Michiru quien ya estaba un poco distante "es tan hermosa ¿Verdad?"

"Con tanto que me lo dices y si no te conociera diría estás enamorada de ella" pero Belinda no replicó. Haruka frunció el entrecejo sorprendida ¿Estaba enamorada de Michiru?

"Me voy" se despidió su novia con un beso

"¿Te caíste o la dueña de tus suspiros tenía un novio muy fornido?"

"Ambas… Tuve que salir por la ventana y me caí del cuarto piso… ¿Y decidiste irme a ver en el circuito este domingo? O te darás a la fuga con Belinda"

"Creo iré"

"Te ama"

"¿Quién?"

"Belinda" reía encantada por los gestos que hacía Michiru sorprendida por la revelación

Para tener a Haruka se necesitaba no olvidar lo más importante de una relación: enamorarla todos los días, hacerla delirar, desear y anhelar, no convertir la relación en una costumbre… Qué más daba, estaba allí para animarla no para intentar que la amara.

No había mayor silencio que cuando el alma se moría. Cuando dejaba de latir el corazón por la fuerza de las pasiones y el amor. Escribió en la oscuridad de su habitación esa carta que de una hoja se hizo cuatro y después se volvió el único testigo de lo que en el silencio existía. Las pasiones quedaban al descubierto, el alma por fin confesaba el amor que dejó para que vivir no doliera tanto. Había algo más que Michiru provocaba en ella, hasta se esforzaba en la escuela y eso porque empezó a creerse las tonterías que Hitori decía, alguien como Michiru no amaría a una persona perezosa y de malas calificaciones… Lo dijo por Belinda pero igual aplicaba para su sirena. Merecía lo mejor. Dolía aceptar esas tonterías, aceptar que el amor estuvo allí como historia sin fin sin embargo ella cerró los ojos, se tapó los oídos y selló el alma para no aceptarlo.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" entraba su pequeña hermana

"Claro preciosa"

Ayame observó con delicia el nuevo recorte en la pared de su hermana mayor. Hasta la mirada le cambiaba con Michiru a su lado. El recorte era una foto en el podium de ganadores, a un lado suyo estaba su sirenita. Era su ángel de la suerte, era la inspiración para emprender batallas duras, para darse cuenta que nada podía detenerla y aprender que los sueños se hacen verdad.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí" sonrió la niña

Tenía una oportunidad, después no habría regreso. Tenía mucho miedo, prefería seguir pensando en las noches que los sueños existían, que el amor la aguardaba pero Jessica tenía razón si no peleaba por lo que amaba lo perdería. Apretó con fuerza la carta en su mano. Era catorce de febrero hasta podía decir fue un desvarío por las fecha o algo parecido. El orden en su lista no lo siguió, se suponía debía romper con Belinda pero no podía hacerlo precisamente el catorce de febrero. Tampoco debía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad con Michiru. Sacó de su bolsillo la foto de su niñez con ella. La metió al sobre.

"Feliz día" sonrió Michiru

"¿Qué te pasó?" se quedó atónita observando las pequeñas heridas y raspones en el rostro y cuerpo de su niña

"Nada" hizo una mueca de desdén "Te…"

"No me gusta el catorce de febrero" comentó sin pensar "Hay…" prefirió sacar las entradas y mostrárselas a la joven

"¡Tienes entradas para el concierto de esta noche!" gritaba efusiva "Vaya y eso que odias el catorce de febrero" reía

"Algo así… Qué te pasó" le acomodó un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro

"Nada, choqué con una puerta de cristal" reía "Es hora de clases" la campana la salvaba "Nos vemos en la tarde"

"Sí"

La vio irse. Hasta que se perdió de su vista recordó la carta que se supone le daría. Se golpeó la cabeza en un jugueteo contra los casilleros, lo olvidó. Conocía cuál era el suyo, se arriesgaría y allí pondría el pequeño sobre, además no creía tener el valor para entregárselo en personas, hasta le dijo odiaba el catorce de febrero. Con cuidado lo metió. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su sirena, así que debía averiguar qué le sucedió… Caminando por el pasillo a la salida se encontró con Lacrost y su enorme ramo de rosas. Ella sonrió contenta, esta vez le ganó, consiguió entradas al concierto de esa noche y él solamente le traía un ramo de flores, bastante grande y caro pero nada comparado con dos entradas. Lo saludó y siguió de largo.

Catorce de febrero y pleito seguro con Belinda. No pasaban ni cinco minutos sin que un obsequio o carta llegara sus manos. Qué culpa tenía de ser tan popular. Abrió su casillero y las cartas en sobres rositas, corazones y rosas aplastadas caían a sus pies. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes a Belinda, una sonrisa un poco absurda si contamos que estaba a punto de estallar la furia de su novia. Ella se agachó a recoger las cartas y Belinda le ayudó.

"Tíralas"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tíralas"

"Claro que no" reía la joven "Alguien se molestó en escribirme así que las leeré, es lo menos que puedo hacer"

El pleito comenzó entonces. Ella como siempre le gritó y nombró en orden cronológico cada una de sus infidelidades, cada pleito que ella provocó. Siguió su pequeño monólogo mientras Haruka acomodaba por tamaños y colores su correo. Una chica paso y le dio un beso sin razón para depositarle en sus manos un chocolate por San Valentín. Belinda furiosa estuvo a punto de abofetearla pero la rubia alcanzó a agacharse. Ahora el monólogo se volvió más latoso y su voz más chillante y desesperante. Observó sus labios intentado descifrar qué decía pues no entendía nada, escuchaba solamente sonidos torpes y guturales.

"Si eres tan infeliz conmigo terminamos entonces" dijo por fin

"¡Qué!" se detuvo la chiquilla en su monólogo "No Haru, yo quiero que dejes de serme infiel es que…"

"Terminamos" sentenció antes que le lanzara otro monólogo aburrido "Terminamos, es lo mejor"

"Es catorce de febrero"

"Bueno terminamos mañana" sonrió con coquetería mientras acomodaba sus cartas en su carpeta

"Lo siento Haru, no quería gritarte, sé esta vez fue mi culpa, pero no pasemos un mal día, menos un catorce que sea triste y…"

"El mío nunca es triste" le interrumpió "Siempre me dan dulces y eso es suficiente para mí"

"¿Puedes pensar en algo más que comida? Vas a echar por la borda años de noviazgo"

"Bueno mejor un poco tarde que seguir torturándonos…Nos vemos"

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Hola chicos y chicas!!! Gracias a sus comentarios este mes u escritor fue muy feliz y por ello logró imaginar una nueva historia (Revencia, aplausos) Gracias!!_

_Respondiendo algunas dudas_

xXYOPXx: No importa si no siempre puedes dejar reviews :) y sobre el primer paso vete resignando que tardará...

Satsuki chan: Definitivamente los padres de Michiru harán de esto algo personal pero igual ella será la que decida (Si yo fuera ella me quedaba con Jessica) Cuánto más le llevará a haruka decidirse la respuesta es.... mucho!!!! A veces por la costumbre no dejas a las personas pero como ves por fin se decidió y ya Michiru tiene oportunidad, bueno más que antes

annie: Sí, Michiru y Jessica saben que Haruka es niña, no quise meterme en muchos problemas con eso, no por ahora :) De hecho los unicos que no les caía el veinte son a los papás

Haruko Hinako: Muchas gracias por seguir de cerca mis historias, espero haberte resuelto tus dudas por msj privado

Hasta la proxima!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo correspondiente a Michiru

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**ONCE**

La historia, si se veía desde otra perspectiva que no fuera la de Michiru o el pobre Lacrost, resultaba cómica. Empezó con su necedad y celos y terminó con un pequeño chapuzón forzado a la alberca por parte de Lacrost. Michiru accedió a llevar a Jessica, estaba cansándose de sus gimoteos lastimeros por celos. Si ella estuviera interesada en su director de orquesta hacía mucho habría hecho algo más que observarlo. Pero nada convencía a su amiguita. Estando ya en la recepción Lacrost se portó como siempre, cariñoso y atento, demasiado para que Jessica lo soportara

"Ahora sí lo pondré en su lugar y le diré eres mía"

"No somos novias" replicó Michiru

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" tomó su mano y se hincó

"No" reía encantada por el romanticismo escaso de la escena

"Ya perdónala" reía Lacrost

"¡Odioso!" gimoteaba Jessica entre dientes

La plática siguió y la niña de piel canela empezaba a hartarse del dichoso universitario. Soportó un solo comentario, entre dientes masculló y en cuanto se rió de otra de sus torpezas de niña tímida lo sentenció al fin. Primero se rió con él festejando la broma, luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda felicitándolo por su pobre y falto de gracia chiste de su persona y luego lo empujó sin más a la alberca. El chico se balanceó unos segundos en un intento por quedarse seco hasta que Jessica le dio el último empujón. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Lo siento!" gimoteaba Jessica a media calle detrás de Michiru

"Pídele una disculpa, lo dejaste en ridículo"

"Sabes que no… Un día pensaba hablar con él y eso fue mejor que una plática. Le quedó claro no me cae bien"

"Y a mí que eres una chiquilla malcriada"

"¡Pero así me quieres!"

Intentó todo por convencerla, haría cualquier cosa excepto disculparse con Lacrost, por primera vez en su vida tenía certeza y testigos, ella no inició. Él la dejó en ridículo, si creía que era una niña entonces qué era Michiru si tenían la misma edad. Michiru emitió un suspiro, tenía razón y la verdad es que si no va Jessica a buscarla y suplicar lo habría hecho ella misma. Volteó pero la chiquilla de piel canela no se alcanzó a frenar y se estrelló contra ella.

"Auch" se sobaba la cabecita "Anda ya dime me perdonas y nos vamos a celebrar en Ranchera Carne"

"¿Ranchera Carne? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Ah ya verás" sonreía con coquetería "Nos comeremos la Interminable"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"La carne más grande y suculenta nunca vista, imposible la termines y si lo logras es gratis… Pediremos uno para ti y otro para mí… Pasaremos a ser parte del famoso muro de los comelones y así perpetuaremos nuestros nombres" la jovencita violinista soltó una gran carcajada observando cómo su amiguita de verdad estaba ensoñada con aquella tremenda idea. Como si fuera lo más espectacular en sus vidas

Se compraron unos sombreros vaqueros. Saludó al estilo norteño de la televisión al entrar al restaurante y con aplomo nunca visto en ella pidió dos Interminables. Hubo un toque de trompetas y tambores anunciando a dos grandes jovencitas que se atrevían a enfrentar el duelo. El dueño del restaurante les leyó las normas y le deseó suerte. El restaurante entero les aplaudió. Comenzaba la odisea.

"¡No me lo acabaré!" reía Michiru

"Bueno lo que te quede me lo como yo" se relamía los labios encantada por su enorme bistec

"¿Segura?"

"Ya verás"

Dos horas después Michiru apenas llevaba una cuarta parte del bistec y Jessica estaba terminando. Rió animadamente, tronó los dedos llamando al mesero, necesitaban más refrescos. La gente se amontonaba al lado de las cuerdas que las separaban de los vaqueros corrientes. Algunos las animaban y otros comentaban entre ellos. Michiru se sentía un poco cohibida teniendo toda la atención del restaurante. Miró la pared observando el letrero que no les dejaba con gran fama para la gente real de afuera. Hasta el restaurante tenía mala fama entre las personas de un nivel económico más alto… como el de ellas. Pero hacía tanto no se divertía.

"¡Terminé!" gritó Jessica "Y todavía tengo hambre… Pediré algo simple, que tal una carne mediana"

"¿De verdad?" decía el dueño que creyó por el ruido de las campanas de triunfo no entendió bien

"Sí… Traigan otro más" se lamió los labios y de paso el plato que intentaban llevarse los meseros

"Creo no termino" decía Michiru

"Come linda, come" se acomodó en posición para la foto "Ahora soy famosa, mi vida tenía un solo sentido y una meta… Estar en la pared de la fama de Ranchera Carne. Puedo morir en paz he cumplido mi misión" recitaba con solemnidad a quienes le ponían atención.

Una hora más tarde y Michiru por fin había terminado su Interminable. Le dolía el estómago pero no pudo parar de comer cuando Jessica la hizo tomar tantos refrescos con muchísima azúcar. Ahora estaba al lado de Jessica en la pared de la fama. Le tomaron otra foto y a Jessica prácticamente le colocaron en un nicho para adorarla, se comió dos platillos medianos y una Interminable. Ahora la cuenta era gratis, incluyendo los platos medianos. El dueño les obsequió dos vaquitas de peluche y unas camisas con el logotipo del sitio.

"Gracias" se despedía como una estrella "Soy famosa y nos libramos de la cuenta" susurraba

"Me duele el estómago" ahora sí moriría "Es mi impresión o no traías para pagar"

"Es que sabía ganaríamos comida gratis"

Jessica llegó a casa contenta. Colgó su foto de Ranchera Carne en la repisa de los trofeos Wiechers, su padre la vio colgando un nuevo trofeo y orgulloso fue a felicitarla. Leyó el letrero y escuchó el relato de la chiquilla. Rió animadamente, pues si creía su hija que era el mejor trofeo estaba bien. La dejó colgarlo en el lugar primordial sustituyendo el de su diploma otorgado por una respetable institución médica de USA por haber dado una conferencia sobre el virus del VHI. Meneó la cabeza, su hija podría ser un genio pero no dejaba de ser una niña.

"Qué ganaste" la abrazó Sydney

"Soy la persona más famosa y venerada en Ranchera Carne"

"¿Fuiste a ese sitio horrible?"

"Sí" reía hinchada de orgullo "Me comí una Interminable, dos medianas ¡Ah! Qué delicia" reía

Sydney observó la foto y el pequeño listón azul. Sus ojos llameaban fulgorosos al ver que en la foto también aparecía Michiru. Apretó los puños con furia y sin más arrancó el cuadro en su arrebato infantil de rabia.

"¡Qué hacías con Michiru Kaioh!"

"Fuimos a Ranchera Carne"

"Pensé te odiaba" volvía a su aplomo habitual

"No, ya no" sonrió ampliamente "Y como tú no me acompañaste ella sí quiso"

"¡Es un lugar feo! Y eso no es un premio de elogio, eres una traga carne, mira pareces un cerdo… ¡te dieron un premio por ser cerdo!"

"Y qué" masculló

"Con quién pasaste ayer la noche"

"Con nadie" contestó con un hilo de voz

"¡Ya basta de mentirasos trofeos po del sitio.

s refrescos con muchhe cumplido mi misiotro para m! Te quiero lejos de Kaioh y punto, es… ¿No lo entiendes? No te ama"

"Sí, me quiere y eso es suficiente para mí"

La pelea tomó dimensiones nunca imaginadas. Sydney estaba enloquecida, gritaba y golpeaba el pequeño portarretratos por toda la casa hasta que en sus celos absurdos se fue a la cocina. No podía entenderlo, si su Jessi sabía que Michiru no le correspondería nunca, que la pasión no era de la misma intensidad y… ¡La tenía a ella amándola con locura! Jessica hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa de burla

"No te entiendo"

"Te amo" le gritaba

"Yo también Sydney"

"No de esa manera" sus ojos la miraban con odio bestial

"Somos hermanas" gritó "Sydney eres mi hermana no puede haber otro tipo de afecto entre nosotras"

"¡No somos hermanas!" gritaba exasperada "Somos desconocidos que se volvieron familia"

"Tenemos sangre Wiechers en nuestras venas" quería revelarle el oscuro secreto de la familia pero su hermana se tapó los oídos y agitando la cabeza, se negó a escuchar más

Nadie le diría que no podía, nadie, ni Jessica arrebatarían el sueño que forjó desde niña, la ilusión que daba fuerza y sentido en su vida. Jessica intentó explicarle porque la quería pero como a su hermana, como quien era y así sería siempre. Ella gritó, intentó liberarse de la mano de su hermana mayor y el portarretratos golpeó la mesa de cristal. El impacto fue en un punto exacto. En segundos miles de pedazos de cristal volaban por doquiera. Jessica apenas alcanzó a cubrirla. La lluvia de vidrios cesó y Sydney se incorporó, de un golpe se quitó de encima su protectora.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¡Vete al diablo!" sin más empujó a la niña

Jessica cayó al suelo encajándose uno de los vidrios en el hombro. Se levantó lentamente observando el río de sangre que teñía su blusa. Sydney la veía llena de horror. Nunca quiso lastimarla.

"Ya basta de pleitos" entraba Andrea a la habitación. Pero ahora entendía porqué Sydney lloraba y gritaba

"Creo me desangro" sonrió mostrando sus manos manchadas de sangre

"¿Qué hicieron?"

Su madre la tenía demasiado vigilada y todo por esa absurda rivalidad con su padre. En cuanto el ensayo terminó le habló. La tomó con fuerza del brazo para llevarla atrás del conservatorio. Michiru escuchó con cierta parsimonia lo que la mujer debía decirle. Hasta ya pasados diez minutos entendió que aquel pelito se debía a que sabía estuvo en Ranchera Carne y su foto colgaba de la pared de famosos comelones de la Interminable. Ella rió animadamente, intentó explicarle que era un juego y nada de eso tenía importancia. La discusión tomó caminos inesperados y reproches de siempre salieron a flote hasta hacer aquello un verdadero duelo de titanes. Hasta que…

"¿Cómo no viste la puerta de cristal?" lloraba su madre en urgencias

"¡No sé!"

"¿Te sientes bien? A lo mejor hay algo malo en tus ojos"

"¡Según tú todo lo que hay en mí es malo!"

Estaba demasiado exasperada para controlarse ya. Miró con rabia a su madre, si se estrelló contra un cristal de tales proporciones al grado de romperlo era porque la estaba enloqueciendo. Respiró profundamente buscando sosegar su alma. No podía creer que toda esa estupidez fuera por una foto en un restaurante.

"Michiru" la acarició con cariño materno que nunca mostró

"Mande" emitió un pequeño quejidito para dejarse caer en la cama

"Lo lamento tanto… ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No madre por favor déjame sola"

"Sí cariño"

Quizá la niña estaba tan enfadada que no se fijó o algo andaba mal para que no pudiera distinguir los espacios. Se recargó afuera de la sala de urgencias, no sabía qué explicación dar a Taichi ni siquiera era ya buena para cuidar de su hija.

Catorce de febrero. Ayer había comprado una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón para su dulce viento. Aún no se decidía a dárselos, era tan absurdo, hasta se sentía ridícula en la tienda escogiéndolos. Pero ya los había comprado, tenía dos opciones o entregárselos de una buena vez o comérselo. Su madre llamó a la habitación, con esa voz aterciopelada y suave que ahora usaba con ella, le avisó Lacrost estaba abajo.

"Feliz día de San Valentín" sonreía coquetamente el muchacho

"Gracias"

La dejó en la escuela. Michiru seguía entretenida con el libro que le obsequió. Lo besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento y Lacrost supo que debió también incluir las rosas, pero ya iría por ellas y la sorprendería en el colegio. Se despidieron.

"Feliz día" sonrió Michiru al ver a su torbellino

"¿Qué te pasó?" se quedó atónita observando las pequeñas heridas y raspones

"Nada" hizo una mueca de desdén. Sonaba ridículo chocara contra una puerta de cristal y de paso la rompiera, tal vez necesitaba anteojos "Te…"

"No me gusta el catorce de febrero" comentó sin pensar "Hay…" prefirió sacar las entradas y mostrárselas a la joven

"¡Tienes entradas para el concierto de esta noche!" gritó efusiva "Vaya y eso que odias el catorce de febrero" reía

"Algo así… Qué te pasó" le acomodó un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro

"Nada, choqué con una puerta de cristal" reía "Es hora de clases. Nos vemos en la tarde"

Lacrost le llevó un ramo de rosas. Se sentía un poco contrariada con los obsequios del joven. Por suerte para ella terminaba ya el día de clases y podía ir a casa. Había comprado un obsequio también para Jessica. La vería más tarde para celebrar el catorce de febrero. No podía creer no pudo entregarle su obsequio a Haruka, al final la intimidó su mirada, sintió esa frialdad y aura mística con que se protegía. Seguramente muchas chicas le regalarían algo a la rubia y ella como siempre no se fijaría cuando se lo diera. Abrió su casillero y un pequeño sobre blanco cayó lentamente. Lo miró desconcertada y ya que estaba en el suelo se agachó para juntarlo. No tenía remitente ni a quién iba dirigido. Lo abrió y lo primero que asomó fue esa foto de ella y su viento cuando eran niñas. Rió recordando aquellos hermosos tiempos, cuando su endemoniado viento era más demonio y explosivo ¿O sería ahora más? Abrazó la foto como el mejor y más invaluable tesoro. Desdobló la carta y con avidez leyó aquellas líneas que en su forma un poco tosca de escribir trazos, adivinaba a quién correspondían. Al terminar, la carta y la foto resbalaron de sus manos mientras sus ojos mostraban un asombro que se impregnaba de emociones contradictorias.

Haruka se sentía mal por terminar con Belinda pero ya lo había decidido, no regresaría con ella, deseaba buscar la felicidad, el amor, la paz y por primera vez sostener una relación más o menos buena. Ya no era posible vivir así con reclamos, reproches y pleitos. En cuanto vio a Michiru recordó la carta que había dejado en el casillero. Contrariada intentó evitarla pero la niña venía con ella ¿A quién más buscaría en la casa Tenoh? Sonrió con cierto toque coqueto.

"¿De verdad chocaste con una puerta?"

"Y la rompí" reía "No se qué pasó tal vez me falten lentes"

"Supongo" acarició su mejilla mientras su corazón se aceleraba presa de las pasiones que estaban por desatarse

"Leí tu carta" sacó de su carpeta la hoja y los chocolates que tenía para ella "Feliz día de San Valentín"

Cerró los ojos y tomando a la chica de la cintura se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que en el anonimato permanecieron tanto tiempo. Michiru la abrazó del cuello, le susurró al oído la amaba como a nadie. Levantó su barbilla. Haruka se inclinó suavemente mientras le repetía que fue un error y olvidara la carta, pero ni ella misma se escuchaba lo que decía. Se perdía en los ojos del mar. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos para besarla tiernamente en los labios. Saboreó lentamente aquel beso recordando el primero. Se llenó de esa esencia que la enloquecía, todo su cuerpo lentamente se impregnó de amor, deseo, canela, dulces y jazmines. Olía a mar, olía a salitre, olía a amor eterno. Michiru seguía saboreando aquellos labios, volviendo sus espíritus uno y sin más se resbaló su carpeta de sus manos junto con los chocolates y la carta. Cayeron tan lentamente al suelo que el ruido resultó imperceptible, pero ya todo resultaba vano y en un sueño para ellas dos. Para dos almas que se reencontraban en el silencio de la nada.

"Es" se separaba lentamente de su bella sirena

"No importa"

Y ahora fue ella quien la besó. Con pasión desató aquel beso que en sus cabezas resonaba y en sus lamas estallaba. Para Haruka era la primera vez que sentía tal explosión de sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Para Michiru fue encender las pasiones que se quedaron dormitando en espera del viento. La besó sin terminar, con arrebato tal que la dejaba sin aliento. La rubia susurró no estaba bien. Ese aliento hizo estremecer a Michiru. Susurraba la amaba hacía tanto tiempo

"De verdad te amo"

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos para después volver a ese beso. La fragancias se confundieron, se impregnaron de una esencia desconocida y que tantos veneraban. Amores en silencio, amores eternos. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con el fulgor del alma, ese fuego en que morían, en el que habitaban… Latidos de corazones que se fusionan en uno. Sentimientos al descubierto para volverse amores en el silencio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, se tocaba el paraíso con el riesgo de lo que el camino allí llevaba. Silenciosas pasiones que durante tanto tiempo permanecía dormitado para hoy en un beso destaparse y enloquecer el alma ajena como la propia. Vidas que llevan senderos distintos y que por errores hoy se cruzan sin sentido de ser ¿Destino? Ya no cabía momento para preguntas sino para amar. Detrás de la pared, en el anonimato de ese garaje junto a sueños e ilusiones se besaban saciando sus almas… Ya no hubo nada más, el mundo terminó, vivían en el mismo silencio al que fueron condenadas… amaban allí… Amaban sin medida y con las pasiones de una leyenda que hoy se forjaba.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Notas: _

_¡Por fin! Ok un tarde pero por fin!!! Aun no es el final chavalos! Esta vez no pude mandar msj a cada uno así que contestando reviews:_

Rurounisalayer: Sip me tardé pero ya estoy más al ´día con las historias. Temo decirte que Tokio 2 sigue en proceso, tengo algo de trabajo y las actualizaciones de las actuales me traen de cabeza, igual n o pienso dejar allí la historia ;)

ShAnEbiLaSi: Definitivamente muchas gracias niña jajaja, me saturas de preguntas pero me encanta, pues creo que con este capi te contesto casi todas En mi no hay ni un gramo de maldad :PPP Y no, no me gusta hacerlas sufrir así soy :PP jajaja. En definitiva, me diste muchas ideas, y luego dices que yo soy la malvada, tus ideas no eran exactamente muy lindas para con Haruka jajaja

Haruko Hinako: Sí por fin se deshizo de Belinda y por fin se les hizo al parecito no?

cooltrainer 124: Por fin terminaron!!! Esto es lo que hace el orgullo cuando se mezcla con el amor, por eso Haruka luego sale con sus tonterías y lo peor es que si sigue así no va tener nada cuando reaccione jajaja

xXYOPXx: Hola!!! Que gusto verte por aqui, muchas gracias, espero la historia agrade, la verdad es que el exceso de trabajo y un poco de dulces o terror hacen que el cerebro se vuelva una máuina inventiva desquiciada (mello!!!)

Caltroga: Hola!!! Muchas gracia. Belinda se lo ganó, digo ya cansaba la paciencia, aunque sí, algo cruel, y más cruel que estuvieran juntas sin amor no? Ya de aqui en adelante vamos a ver mas romance espero con este capi complacerte ;)

A todos muchas gracias por leernos y dejar sus reviews, si no lo has hecho pues es tiempo!!! Se agradece cualquier comentario ;) Hasta la proxima


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo correspondiente a Haruka

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DOCE **

La rubia había estado lo suficientemente nerviosa en el examen de admisión para creer no entraría. Casi todo el examen lo dudó. Pero al salir recibió muchos ánimos por parte de Jessica quien perdió la apuesta pues aseguraba ni se presentaría al examen. Estuvo a punto de masacrarla pero el dolor del cabeza le dio a la jovencita oportunidad de huir. Exhaló un suspiro observando las llamadas perdidas de su móvil. Si Belinda era ahora solamente su amiga, no hubo gran diferencia con ser su novia. Le llamaba cada cinco minutos si no contestaba, la celaba como a nadie y para rematar le exigía.

"El famoso corredor Haruka Tenoh tiene meses sin compromiso" sonrió Mitori

"Sí, es que me gusta la soltería" reía la chica rubia "¿Presentaste el examen de admisión?"

"A comparación de otros yo sé hasta donde llegan mis habilidades"

Si alguien volvía a dudar de su capacidad intelectual lo mataba. Mejor de una vez pero Michiru le cerró el paso y a empujones se la llevó a la cafetería no sin antes despedirse del joven.

"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de graduación?"

"¿A la tuya?"

"Sí" sonrió algo cohibida "Como mi pareja"

"Sí"

Le explicó que sería el sábado una fiesta muy formal y por tanto debería ir con su mejor traje. Ella rió animadamente. Volvieron a platicar del examen y la rubia terca y dispuesta a todo le repitió que reprobaría, si era sincera no tenía lo suficiente para entrar en un colegio como ese. No era inteligente, superdotada o algo que la hiciera especial, ni siquiera creía su padre podría pagar la escuela. Michiru frunció el ceño, siempre creyó que Haruka tenía un poco más de amor propio.

"Apuesta"

"No"

"Anda, si pasas posarás para mí y si no…"

"Me lavas el auto" reía

"Esta bien"

Noche de graduaciones. Haruka se quedó petrificada ante la belleza que se posaba delante de sus ojos. Su bella sirenita usaba un hermoso vestido blanco, la jovencita aún peleaba aguerridamente intentado acomodarse los guantes blancos. Haruka la ayudó y en el hombro colocó la flor que había comprado para ella.

"Cuídala mucho" le advirtió Taichi

"Sí, señor"

Llegaban temprano al salón. Michiru se dedicó a inspeccionar las botanas y dulces mientras Haruka se deleitaba probando las bebidas. De tal para cual, la fascinación seguía estando en la comida y no en sí en el baile. La orquesta había comenzado a tocar y Michiru tarareaba la canción embelezada por el romanticismo. Abrazó a su bello viento susurrándole que se sentía feliz terminaran la secundaria y esperaba fuera su modelo

"¿Bailamos?"

La guiaba por el salón con maestría perfecta. El amor se respiraba en todo el ambiente. En susurros le dijo que posaría para ella aún si perdía la apuesta. Michiru sonrió agradecida. Un día escaparían, un día jugarían a apostar sin miedo por algo que para muchos hoy no valía la pena: el amor. Jugarían el todo por el todo porque es el alma lo que perdura a la infinidad de vida, es la libertad lo que se busca en esa confusión de existencia y vida moderna. Michiru giró con maestría y Haruka se sentía en las nubes, como si ya nada existiera… nada más allá de ellas. Cerró los ojos deleitándose con esa fragancia, su sirenita era rebeldía, así podía catalogar esa esencia, olía a pasión, a la entrega total, a libertad y rebelión…

"Que bien bailan" uno de tantos comentarios que ella no escuchaba

Perdía los sentidos, aparentaba que no le interesaba y hasta indiferencia ante el amor que sentía por ella, pero hoy no había más mentiras ni silencios absurdos. El amor se metió en cada fibra de su cuerpo, hoy se dejaba llevar por ese lento veneno que mata y enloquece. Besó sus labios mientras ese humectante elixir de muerte penetraba en su sistema, no más esperaza, no más silencios por lo menos no en ellas. Nada fue en vano, nada en sus brazos porque el dolor se perdía, porque tenía sentido sufrir, tenía sentido amar y vivir. Se separó lentamente de ella para sonreír, para contemplar esos bellos ojos.

"Creo me falta aire" estaba muy sonrojada su hermosa niña

"Sí" sonreía la rubia con cierto toque mágico

En el balcón observaban las estrellas, de nuevo Michiru le hablaba sobre constelaciones y estrellas perdidas. Sobre lejanías y relatos mitológicos mientras la rubia seguía pensando si de verdad la amaba porque si no era amor alguien debía explicarle qué era. Miró sus ojos y ya no tenía salida, veía el mar y se dominaba su razón hasta congelarse en el espacio. La tomó suavemente del mentón Recordó que todavía tenía en su bolsillo el anillo. Se rió pensando que le pasaría como con la carta y solamente dejándosela en el casillero se lo entregaría, y ni así porque ese catorce de febrero estuvo a punto de decirle fue todo mentira, un delirio causado por una extraña enfermedad que nublaba su razón… miró sus ojos tiernamente y de nuevo besó sus labios. Probó la delicia del mar y ella la fusión del indomable viento con su elemento. Michiru sonrió, la acorraló contra la pared en ese loco juego de besos, la abrazó fuerte y el deseo aumentaba como las pasiones que se desataban en su interior.

"Y pedir un deseo… A una estrella fugas…"

Ya no había nada que pedir, su deseo estaba allí, se llamaba Michiru Kaioh.

Se levantó temprano silbando esa canción que se quedó en su cabeza. Su hermana la veía con alegría pues pocas veces mostraba tanta felicidad. Se sentó en las escaleras para jugar a la comidita con la niña, hoy no importaba si tal juego le abría el apetito. Cómo no estar feliz, fue la noche más maravillosa de su existencia. Anoche le había pedido a su hermosa sirena fuera su novia, aunque le dijo lo pensaría se sentía dichosa.

"Lo pensaré" reía esa noche observando los ojos enamoradizos del viento

"¿Sí? Bueno piénsalo bien, soy única en mi especie y muy cotizada"

"Lo sé"

Volvió a suspirar. Estaba enamorada, pero de verdad, era algo que no podía explicar la amaba como a nadie, con la intensidad que el alma de un adolescente da y las pasiones que se guardaron por tanto tiempo…

"Tienes ojitos de borreguito a medio morir" reía burlona Hitori

"No… Tengo que irme"

Debía cumplir una apuesta de honor. No podía creer que Jessica hubiera conseguido los resultados preeliminares de admisión al Mugen. No podía ser cierto entró al colegio. Bueno si lo pensaba bien se esforzó mucho aprendió más en esos meses de lo que aprendió en toda la secundaria. Sí, Hitori tenía razón a veces las personas se mueven por las razones más absurdas, ella hoy emprendía su futuro por amor a Michiru, por defender su honor y sobretodo por el deseo de ser mejor… Un impulso bastó, un impulso correcto: Michiru Kaioh.

"¡Qué lindo llegas!" gritó Jessica "Explícame cómo hiciste trampa"

"Mira" le mostró su sirena satisfecha el listado preeliminar "Estás dentro de los primeros veinte de selección preliminar"

"No lo puedo creer" decía Jessica enfadada "en fin, ya está hecho, me voy"

"A ver" pero Haruka no lograba salir del asombro

"Lo hiciste y me debes algo" reía Michiru con cierta burla

"Sí, está bien ¿Cómo poso?"

"Desnuda"

"¡!" debió escuchar mal o su sirena estar jugando. Volteó a verla y esa sonrisa traviesa no auguraba nada bueno

"Desnuda" repitió Michiru

"Ah no"

"¿No tienes honor?"

"Sí" refunfuñó con rabia "Pero eso te distraerá"

"¿Crees eres mi primer modelo desnuda?"

¿Contestaba o se quedaba callada? Creía pintaba cosas un poco menos atrevidas, claro que no contaban mucho sus visiones o destrucciones. Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirar esos ojos del mar, sonrió si quería jugarle una mala broma se llevaría un buen susto

"Desnuda"

"Sí ya voy. Dónde debo acomodarme o cómo es eso, yo nunca he posado para nada"

"¿Ni para fotos de diarios?"

"Sí"

"Algo parecido, mira ponte allí como tú desees y ya veremos"

Se desabrochó la camisa, lo hizo con coquetería y galantería como si no fuera a posar sino a seducir. De qué temía si ya había estado antes desnuda, claro frente a su amante pero daba igual. Miró a la joven, estaba entretenida acomodando sus materiales. Se sentó en el banquito en espera volteara a verla

"Ya"

"¿Ya?" volteó sonrojándose "Mentirosa" dijo al ver seguía vestida

"Ya casi, no me dejaste terminar" sonreía

Se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones. Intentó hacer plática para que su sirenita volteara pero no parecía cohibirse lo suficiente ¿Y si iba en serio? No iba estar sentada desnuda esperando que su niña terminara de pintarla. Frunció el ceño. Se empezó a bajar los pantalones y entonces se dio cuenta que traía ropa interior de dibujitos. Ahora sí estaba en problemas. Levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó las risitas burlonas.

"Usas ropa con muñequitos" reía "qué lindo y tierno"

"Son carritos, de colores…" miraba los dibujitos muy sonrojada "Y estos calzones me los regaló mi hermana… Además no dijiste nada de posar desnuda, si lo hubiera sabido primero, no acepto la apuesta y segundo, no hubiera traído estos calzones"

"¿Y?" se sonrojó al ver que estaba por quedarse desnuda

"¿Y?" la miró extrañada "¿No dijiste desnuda?" silencio. Eterno silencio

Perdió la posición. Michiru sonrió, estaba tan cohibida que no lograba pintar ni hacer que se estuviera quieta. Volvió a reír escondiéndose detrás del lienzo. Era una broma cómo dejó llegara tan lejos. Ahora debía esforzarse en dibujar y no simplemente admirar… Haruka frunció el ceño, estaba aburriéndose y ya bastante sonrojada como para seguir tolerando sus burlas

"Eres una ventajosa… Deberías posar después para mí desnuda y estaremos a mano"

"Bien" sonreía con la cabecita escondida aún en el lienzo

Suspiró besando de nuevo esos labios delgados que la enloquecían. Entre suspiros sus manos recorrieron aquel majestuoso cuerpo que empezaba a quedarse desnudo. Michiru reía presa de las cosquillas que aquel movimiento tierno de su amante causaba. Se repetía que fue mala idea decirle posara desnuda. Ella la calló con un beso, resultaba la mejor forma de terminar arrullada en el amor. Quería agradecerle, quería devorarla con esos besos y amarla allí eternamente. Se sentía un poco rara pero quizá era porque por primera vez se entregaba. Michiru encendió la música y en su desnudes rozó el cuerpo de su compañera rubia. Mordió ligeramente su oído para susurrarle cuanto la amaba

Primer día de clases y parecía que su vida no estaba echa para la escuela. Revisó su horario por tercera vez, casi no podía creer estuviera ya en la preparatoria como su padre tampoco y aunque no se lo decía las lágrimas que vertía cada que lo recordaban eran suficientes pruebas. Soslayó su mirada, no era tan torpe como para no terminar la preparatoria, hasta llegó a pensar lloraba por los costos de la colegiatura. Acomodó sus libros y se paseó atenta por los pasillos. No importaba que entrara dos semanas antes que las demás escuelas, lo importante era estar en aquella escuela tan colosal.

"Deberías" miraba aterrado las estatuas gárgolas "Aceptar" ahora miraba los diabólicos cuadros "Aceptar tener guardaespaldas, he tenido nuevos negocios y los secuestros siempre…"

"No" contestó terminando aquella boba charla

Si su padre tenía más dinero ahora no podía poner tantos peros al colegio que escogió. No necesitaba un guardaespaldas si ya se sentía todo el día vigilada con un hombre fornido y del doble de su tamaño ¿Quién querría raptarla? Su padre preguntó en la recepción por dirección. La rubia se volvió a preguntar para qué querían una entrevista con su padre. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de portarse mal, quizá fuera la carta de buena conducta que la secundaria le negó. Rió animadamente y por poco sus libros caen al suelo

"Qué es genoma"

"Algo que estudiaré"

"Si tú dices"

Tenía razón su padre, los libros a parte de costosos contenían temas que nunca en su vida vio y creía vería si acaso en la universidad. Llevaría dos idiomas y eso ya sonaba aterrante. Miró de nuevo el horario y un suspiro se escapó, lo menos que ahora necesitaba de su padre era le repitieran que fracasaría. No tenía límites la mente humana por qué entonces él seguía negándole el derecho a la duda.

"Es por la carta de conducta" explicaba la secretaria del director a Lucas

"Vaya" sonrió la rubia

Los pantalones por nuevos le daban comezón, sin contar le quedaron un poco ajustados. Cómo odiaba usar uniforme, debió irse a una escuela donde cada cual fuera con la ropa que más a gusto les quedara. Oyó la campana y el silencio siguió reinando. Era un colegio para personas perfectas.

"Ve a clases Haruka" le pidió el director "Yo me quedo con tu padre a charlar"

"Sí" y qué más le quedaba

Se encaminó a los pasillos de aquel extraño santuario al aprendizaje. Era una prisión amurallada del tipo imperial. Toda la construcción quedaba en roca y granito figurando los grandes castillos medievales. Buscó su salón, su primera clase se trataba de Química.

"Te perdiste boba" le golpeó la espalda. Y esa voz sonaba tan familiar

"Jessica" masculló molesta

"Ven, yo sí sé por dónde es… Es aquí subiendo y…"

Y allí estaban ya. El laboratorio de química era impresionante. Cada alumno con bata, su mechero y lentes protectores. Tendría a lo mucho quince compañeros de clase los grupos eran muy reducidos para que los alumnos aprendieran más y Haruka creía que así los maestros los controlaban mejor. Se sentó junto a Michiru y Jessica le susurró algo que la rubia no escuchó.

"Dice que te pregunte sin que sepas. Ella pregunta si ya tienes guardaespaldas – sonreía su preciosa sirena"

"No ¿Por qué tendría que necesitar uno?"

"No sé, ideas de Jessi" reía

"Ideas" pero no era la única persona que había mencionado algo similar a parte de su padre ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué se perdió?

"Buenos días clase esta es la materia de química I Yo soy su profesor…"

Por fin terminaba el martirio que si era sincera no lo fue tanto por lo menos aprendería algo interesante y tal vez un día fabricara un nuevo combustible. Seguía en su horario matemáticas, su bella sirena le besó en la mejilla ella tenía clase de Arte. Jessica le dio un empujón y la rubia empezaba a fastidiarse de la niña, entonces vio que la pobre chica se había tropezado con sus propias agujetas. Se rió a carcajadas

"A ver presta acá" le levantó el pie para abrochar las agujetas "Serás un genio en ajedrez y con los número pero eres incapaz de abrocharte las agujetas" reía burlonamente

"No es cierto"

"Dime ¿Por qué necesito guarura?"

"No sé… ¿Porque tu padre es muy rico y tiene negocios muy importantes?"

"¿Hace negocios mi padre con tu padre?"

"No sé, es que… No, de verdad no tengo idea, mi padre reforzó la seguridad de la casa y las escoltas que nos acompañan siempre. Imagínate parece va el presidente de USA por la calle en lugar de los Wiechers. Cosa rara, por eso preguntaba ¡Qué Michiru tan soplona le dije lo guardara en secreto!"

"Y lo guardó" reía "a su modo"

Haruka no se metía en los asuntos de su padre. No estaba hecha para los negocios ni su bilis soportaría tantos berrinches al ver cómo su padre jugaba a lo tonto con el futuro de su familia. Sus ojos azules le miraban con recelo, el dinero importaba sobre todas las cosas para Lucas. Podía vender su alma por pasar encima de Taichi. Volvía casa y ya en la puerta había un séquito amplio de escoltas. Por un momento creyó se acaba de equivocar de casa, armas de largo alcance, seguridad como si se tratara de una base militar. Hitori le ordenó al guardia de la puerta la dejara pasar pero el guardia seguía allí parado observándola con recelo.

"Tu padre contrató nuevos guardias de seguridad y cambió el sistema de alarmas de la casa. Si no tenía en qué despilfarrar el dinero podía haber hecho otra piscina o cancha de tenis es más productivo que cámaras y hombres armados"

"¿Qué negocio tiene mi padre? Esto ya raya en lo paranoico"

"¿Verdad que sí? Los hace con Essaú Wiechers. No sé que le pase por la cabeza si es que algo pasa por ese hueco vacío"

"Sí" reía a carcajadas

Su padre ya no quiso escuchar necedades, tendría un guardaespaldas como el resto de la familia y si eso le impedía meterse en problemas o terminar desaparecida a media noche mejor para él. Pero Haruka se sentía atrapada con alguien siguiéndola a todas partes. Pateó con furia la pared y lo amenazó, si la seguía ahogando se quedaría con su escolta y su casa solo. Es cierto que hablaba por Hitori y Ayame pero todos sabían su madrastra ya estaba harta de tener que llevar gente tras ella para su protección

"Ya vete y haz lo que quieras"

Lucas la observó marcharse. Cerró la puerta con un golpe colosal que sonaba la destruiría. Volvió sus ojos sobre sus cuentas bancarias. Dignas de enmarcarlas y lucirlas por Japón, en unos años sería más rico que Taichi. Si le preguntaban cómo inició esa rivalidad imperdonable él contestaría que por el robo de su negocio en Londres. Dos partes y dos historias tan distintas. Hasta Wiechers tenía su propia versión de semejante enemistad.

"Hola" contestó el móvil

"¿Cómo va? ¿Es suficiente lo que te enviaron?"

"Pues sí pero muy sorpresivo… Digo ¿Armas de largo alcance? Si yo no voy a guardar nada… solamente llevo el manejo de dinero y expansión"

"Bueno tú sabes que la mafia no se anda con pequeñeces"

"¡Cállate! No lo menciones, no es tan brutal como lo dices, es una inversión, nosotros invertimos, prestamos dinero y punto, si ellos se dedican a narcotráfico o matarse en las calles ¡No nos interesa!"

"Es parte del proceso por el que tu inversión se duplica" reía Essaú

"Suena mejor como la digo" reía Lucas

Así que por eso su esposo estaba tan nervioso ¿Jugaba a invertir en la mafia? Si un día las mataban sabía por qué. Hitori se alejó lentamente de la puerta. Necesitaba dejar a Lucas y pronto, antes que una de sus hijas terminara muerta en un fuego cruzado. Ahora comprendía los misterios, el porqué sus socios siempre estaban armados y llenos de escoltas, los autos blindados, negocios sucios… negocios que llevaban a la muerte. Ya hablaría con él, si necesitaba estar paranoico por uno miles de euros más. e? s de largo alacnace? eso le impede militar. para Lucas.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Muy pronto gran Final. La segunda temporada está por finalizar, Haruka ha reconocido su amor por Michiru y ahora deben enfrentar los problemas que un amor como el suyo puede crear ¿Podrán permanecer juntas? Un inesperado final... una muerte. ¡No se pierdan el desenlace de la tercera temporada!_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo corresponidente a Michiru

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**TRECE**

Haruka la tomó desprevenida, estaba por quitarse los lentes cuando le llegó por detrás. Ahora la miraba con extrañeza y ella se sentía horrenda usando gafas, ni siquiera las necesitaba pero desde que chocó contra la puerta de cristal su madre se encargó de comprárselas, a pesar que el oftalmólogo dijo no tenía ningún problema en la vista.

"Te ves divina" sonreía como boba la rubia

"¿Te parece?"

"Te ves sensual… Y me dan ganas de comerte a besos" dicho esto comenzó juguetonamente a besarla y hacerle cosquillas mientras la chica pegaba de grititos

"Para, me vas a tumbar"

"Oh el amor… Si supieras que deliro por ti… Te verías totalmente sensual sin ropa"

"Shh" la asilenció con un beso "De eso nada… Anda, vamos a clase de economía doméstica"

"¿Y para qué quiero eso? Ya sé cocinar, ir al mandado, lavar mi ropa, atender a mi linda sirenita" volvió a besarla dejándola contra la pared "Y otras tantas cursilerías que" estaba muy ocupada besándola para poder hablar

Por fin logró se estuviera en paz y como siguiera delirando se tendría que sentarse sola en espera que sus alocadas hormonas se apaciguaran. Claro que la joven rubia se defendía diciendo que ella tenía la culpa por verse tan hermosa y sensual esa mañana. Pero la verdad era que su viento la veía sensual hasta despeinada. Volvió a intentar besarla en medio de la clase y Michiru sin más se puso en pie para sentarse junto a un chico algo tartamudo y tímido que la dejaría en paz… eso si dejaba de estornudar

"Soy alérgico"

"¿A mí?"

"Sí, las mujeres me producen alergia"

"¿?"

Haruka reía encantada. Ahora la valoraría. El profesor golpeó el pizarrón pidiendo silencio. Tenía que dar el trabajo que realizarían durante la semana. Explicó la importancia del matrimonio e implantar un sistema novedoso para evitar que los deseos lujuriosos llevaran a los jóvenes a hijos no deseados o matrimonios que terminaban al mes. Ahora era Michiru quién reía, a ver si la clase le enseñaba a su viento a calmar sus ánimos.

"Entonces nos casaremos" dijo Jessica aterrada

"Sí, les escogeré esposo o esposa según el caso y ustedes descubrirán cómo lograr congeniar"

"¡Tengo derecho a escoger con quién pasaré mi vida!"

"Sí" reía el profesor "y como será al azar creo que con quien se sientan se casarán"

"¡Qué!" gritó el chico alérgico "Ella me hace estornudar, en sí las mujeres. No puedo casarme"

"Bueno ya aprenderán a llevarse bien, digo por algo se sientan juntos"

"¡Por error!" gritaron los tres involucrados juntos

"Y Como Tenoh está solo y la señorita Wiechers también yo, los declaro marido y mujer"

"¡No!" gritaron al unísono

Las protestas seguían lloviendo y aún cuando sonó la campana seguían al profesor por el corredor pidiendo clemencia. Michiru no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Jessica en manos de la muerte. Haruka se negaba a compartir si quiera una semana de su vida con semejante problema y Jessica no quería sus hijitos salieran retrazados por el padre que le tocó. Y el chiquillo alérgico pedía piedad pues estaría estornudando todo el día…

"¡Ya basta! Tenoh te quedas con Wiechers no quiero más tonterías ni muertes ni de hijos retrazados. Y tú" miró con odio bestial al pobre chico "Shinto Hill te quedas con Kaioh y punto ¡Me importa un bledo si mueres por la alergia!"

Primer día del martirio. Un viaje por la ciudad para conocer los costos de una boda. Alguien sugirió por allí que no entendía cómo en una escuela para genios daban tales ridiculeces. Jessica lo apoyó pero Haruka la sentó a la fuerza no iba a reprobar economía doméstica por culpa de su esposa. Media hora de trayecto, media hora de estornudos. Haurka rió

"Ha hablado conmigo y no estornuda… Es psicológico"

"¿En serio? A lo mejor ya ni eres niña… puede ocurrir. Tengo un primo que se creía caballo y se lo creyó tanto que un día despertó y era un caballo"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿En serio es psicológico?"

"De verdad, nunca ha estornudado conmigo y como cree soy chico su subconsciente no lo traiciona"

"¡Disfracemos a Michiru de hombre!"

"¿Eres siempre tan estúpida?"

"No, se me pegó de ti. Y cómo hablar de algo mejor si puede que ofender tu intelecto" certero golpe se llevaría los ojos de la rubia llameaban de rabia. Se agachó haciéndose bolita para que el golpe no llegara tan directamente a una parte sensible de su cuerpo. Aunque en Jessica todo su cuerpo era muy sensible

"No te apures te las estoy acumulando, te las daré todas juntas" reía la chiquilla rubia

"Miedo" masculló con un hilo de voz

Por fin en el centro. El profesor los separó e indicó que en dos horas volvieran al punto de partida. Michiru suspiró y pensar que no solamente el viaje era para economía doméstica sino para finanzas internacionales, historia moderna japonesa… ¡Un viaje de prácticas significaba paseo gratis no trabajo extra! Tomo a su estornudoso amigo y se siguió por entre el grupo de alumnos que no sabían a dónde ir. En la pasada tomó a Jessica de la mano sabía que por ende Haruka la seguiría.

"Iremos primero a la tienda de novias"

"No" se limpiaba la nariz Hill "Muchas mujeres y mi alergia"

"Yo lo tengo" dijo Haruka "llevaré a Hill a un lugar de muchacho y ustedes vayan allá, las alcanzaremos después"

"No" sentenció Jessica furiosa "Quiero me acompañes, no quiero comprar sola mi vestido"

"Jessica no compraremos nada"

"Porque eres un pobre diablo"

Se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel. Se suponía era un trabajo escolar no creer que de verdad se casarían con la pareja que les tocó. Michiru jaló a la chiquilla de ojos verdes. Le invitaría un helado mientras Haruka conseguía apagar la alergia de Hill.

Michiru se rindió, hasta parecía que Jessica quería su muerte. La niña de ojos verdes gritaba a toda voz que ahora se tenía que casar con Haruka porque estaba embarazada y por tanto debía darle una opinión sincera de su elección de vestido sin fijarse en el costo. Hill volvió a estornudar apenas Michiru se sentó. Hasta donde la joven de cabello aguamarino entendió, Haruka y Hill perdieron la mañana en un bar donde apenas vio a una hermosa mesera comenzó a estornudar sin parar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No a tu lado… Sin ofender pero me causas" estornudó "alergia" le lloraban los ojitos

"¡No pagaré eso!" gritó la rubia

"Y yo quiero ese" sentenció Jessica

"¿A qué hora?" estornudó Hill "Esto se volvió tan real, digo es una boba tarea… Soy un genio en química y no quiero reprobar Economía doméstica pero ese par está llevándolo muy lejos… demasiado… ¡Hasta parecen esposos!"

"Peor será cuando nos den a nuestro hijo"

"Niño por favor sino será mi fin"

"Bien" reía animadamente y sin intención lo abrazó pero en cuanto el chico comenzó a estornudar sin cesar se retiró de él "lo siento"

Segundo día de tortura. Investigar sobre comidas típicas. Y a Jessica se le iluminaron los ojitos. Quería ir a Ranchera Carne para presumir era un dios en tierra de comelones. Michiru rió animadamente, levantó la mano votando por ir al finalizar el proyecto cosa que secundaron la rubia y el pobre chico estornudos. Qué más daba, terminado el proyecto dudaban alguien quisiera seguir comiendo. Hill intentó acomodarse su cabello despeinado, se encargaría del menú de los restaurantes mientras Michiru cocinaría. La rubia soltó una gran carcajada, esa no era la mejor idea del brillante chico flaco

"No digas nada de mi comida" renegó la jovencita

"¡Yo cocino!" gritaba y daba de saltitos mientras sus ojitos verdes juguetones veían a la rubia

"Si, por favor" suplicó el chico "Estornudaré todo el camino"

"Ya que"

Pero Hill tampoco soportaba mucho a la hiperactiva niña, es más ni a Michiru la soportaba. Demasiado animadas para su gusto, esperaba una pareja tranquila alguien tan sigiloso e inexistente como él mismo. Limpió sus lentes para subir al auto de Haruka, no podía creer que a sus quince años le permitieran conducir. Casi muere del susto cuando le dijo que era corredor, después comentó que si les dejaban jugar con tóxicos en química nada era conducir un auto… Aunque ni él se creyó tal explicación.

"¿Te gustaría ir a otro bar?"

"No, mi alergia"

"Te prometo te divertirás ¿o no te gustan las mujeres?"

"Nunca me lo he preguntado… Creo sí"

"Bueno ya veremos" sonreía animada

Tomaron unas cuantas cervezas, era demasiado temprano para ello pero mucho mejor que estar en la cocina. Haruka le enseñó a bailar y le presentó a una mesera que gustosa aceptó bailar con él. El pobre chico estornudaba sin cesar hasta que ella lo besó en sus mejillitas pálidas. Sus estornudos cesaron por cinco minutos para después volver a todo lo que daba su organismo. La rubia reía animadamente bailando con su pareja, una guapa muchacha que acaba de conocer. Ella le susurró al oído que si la invitaba a su departamento o aun sitio más privado, Haruka rió y entre susurros apasionados le expresó estaban en horas de trabajo. Ella escribió en una servilleta de papel sus datos y teléfono. En la noche la esperaría.

"Esta bien" sonrió dulcemente la joven corredora

"Eres famoso, guapo, galante y tan romántico… eres todo lo que una mujer puede desear"

"No lo creo" sonreía con coquetería

"Vamonos ya" pidió Hill preocupado por la hora y por lo pegadito que bailaba la muchacha con él

"¡Llámame!" gritó la joven en la puerta

Se acomodó la chaqueta del equipo de soccer de Haruka. Se sentía la novia del capitán del equipo aunque en realidad era su esposa, si retomaban la clase de economía claro está. Volteó la vista al cielo y de nuevo la riña se daba por terminada al no encontrar eco en su pareja. Volvió a mirar los ojos zarcos y tan salvajes de su futura esposa. Rió animadamente y la rubia llena de ánimo la sujetó de ambas manos mientras con la otra mano la tomaba de la cintura. Jessica daba de grititos entre risas traviesas.

"Por qué eres tan insoportable… Eres muy latosa y"

"Y linda"

"Eres dinamita A ver dime por qué eres así… Te encanta fastidiarme" le besó en el cuello y Jessica seguía riendo encantada

"Te juro fue sin querer"

Se lo creía porque ahora medio Tokio aseguraba que Jessica Wiechers la hija del multimillonario Essaú Wiechers se había casado con el corredor Haruka Tenoh en secreto y contra los deseos de ambos padres. Pero fue un asunto bobo. El cuarto día el profesor dejó investigar la norma jurídica que regía los matrimonios y compromisos. Jessica experta en computación falsificó una de las actas matrimoniales y entre juegos hizo que Haruka la firmara. Se suponía la boda sería ese fin de semana. Si la rubia firmó fue porque su firma le valía una comida gratis. Después de ver lo delicioso que cocinaba, las grandes recetas de su Alemania querida y otras comidas extranjeras exquisitas ya no lo resistió, su estómago valía más que la firma en un papel.

"Pues no entiendo cómo se enteraron todos" reía en sus brazos la niña de piel canela

"Tendremos hijitos y todos igualitos a mí"

"Es fantástico amarte… Es increíble que te ame" reía la chiquilla encantada por los jugueteos de la rubia

Se enteró Belinda del dichoso matrimonio, estaba tan extraña esa mañana y Jessica tan juguetona que no notó la niña creía eran esposos ya. Belinda esperó y es que todo apuntaba era cierto, hasta por las expresiones de Jessica. Era tan irreal verlas juntas. Entonces se lo preguntó a la rubia

"No te pudiste haber casado con ella"

"Por qué no" se enfadó tanto. Seguía intentando controlar su vida aún cuando ya no eran pareja

"Porque… porque"

Y no lo desmintió. Que cada quien pensara lo que quisiera, al final se trataba de una absurda tarea. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se regó el chisme, cómo todo Tokio acabó creyendo que ese documento era verdad, o ella podía estar con Jessica…

"Se lo diré" dejaba de reír por fin. Sus ojos verdes la observaban con ese encanto que solamente tenían los ojos de los ángeles

"No interesa… No lo desmentí yo, déjalo así"

"¿Nos casaremos?"

"No sé pero me prometiste comida gratis" reía la chica "Y dulces…" de nuevo volvió a cargarla en su juego tonto

"Te adoro" reía "Te adoro" se abrazó al cuello de la chica rubia

Miró esos ojos salvajes detenidamente. Penetró hasta lo profundo de ellos para leer el pasado, presente y futuro, para llegar a esa alma encerrada que se refugiaba en el silencio. La joven corredora se sonrojó, empezaba a ser molesto la viera como si estuviera enamorada de ella. Se sonrojó notoriamente y Jessica soltó una gran carcajada traviesa

"Te quiero y punto" le sentenció Jessica como si contestara sus interrogantes

"¿He dicho algo distinto?"

"Pero tu carita me lo dice todo" le besó en la mejilla con tanta sensualidad que ya Haruka no supo qué pensar

Sydney le cerró el paso. Jessica sonrió de forma tonta, no entendía el por qué de la furia que acaparaba los ojos de su hermana. A señas le indicó se moviera, pero ella seguía fijamente observándola como si quisiera revelar algún profundo secreto o descubrir una mentira de años.

"Te vi con Tenoh"

"¿Y?"  
"¿Te casaste con ella?"

"Sí, la boda es mañana, bueno el banquete"

"Me dijiste era una fiesta no tu boda" le cerraba de nueva cuenta el paso

"Creo lo olvide… ¿Y qué hacías al otro lado de la ciudad? Se supone estabas en la escuela"

"Fui a ver el colegio, pienso adelantar un grado y pronto estar contigo en la preparatoria"

"Sueñas" rió traviesamente "Ah qué tendrá el agua de Japón que todos creen pueden ser genios" la provocaba descaradamente porque ya no soportaba esa absurda vigilancia que le instauró porque sí.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¿El qué?"

"Haruka Tenoh"

"Algunas veces… Es entre fantástico y extraordinario. Una eternidad y un hechizo que enloquece. Es como un complemento del que no puedes prescindir… Es exactamente como yo esperaba fuera pero igual me desagrada a veces, como si no pudiera amarla sin odiarla y viceversa. No puedo explicarlo… Y creo no puedes entenderlo" reía con cierta sensualidad que enloquecía a Sydney

"Sé a que te refieres. Como estar en un paraíso extraño, una sensación tan contradictoria que se vuelve un lento veneno perfecto, algo celestial… Alguien perfecto… Alguien a quien amarás eternamente… Alguien como tú"

"Supongo" rió ignorándola

"¿Me amas?"

"No como piensas" contestó desde las escaleras y Sydney pataleó en un berrinche de niña

Andrea la observó con curiosidad. Había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación. No comprendía el por qué del pleito pero tratándose de Sydney deberían ser por esos celos absurdos. Si no le daba espacio a Jessica para respirar la niña se revelaría más dejándola hasta de querer. Pero su hermanita menor no lo entendería hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde, estaba obsesionada y encaprichada. Abrió la boca pero esa mirada bestial y furiosa de la chiquilla le hizo callar. Se encogió de hombros. Allá ella, rechazaba un buen hombro para llora y dos grandes orejas que la pensaban escuchar. Ya iba en la cocina cuando la chiquilla le gritó si no salía con Haruka. Ella rió como contestación, un amante furtivo no era exactamente salir, era vivir intensamente y amar con las pasiones a flote.

Michiru seguía riendo a pesar de ir sentada al lado del conductor rumbo al mismo fin del mundo, descubrirían por qué la gente se divorcia, o mejor planteado cómo es que se dejan de amar. Si el amor tenía una caducidad ésta podía alargarse o apresurarse, cómo es que dos personas que se juran amor y creen estarán siempre juntas terminan, y que creen no habrá paraíso más allá de los brazos de la otra terminan firmando un pacto de desunión. Haruka seguía diciendo que la infidelidad era una forma de mostrar amor. Michiru se destornilló de la risa y le preguntó si pensaría lo mismo ahora que la engañara. Entonces propuso ir al fin del mundo, a ese rincón de tierra donde dejas de existir para ser quien quisieras ser, en donde nada importa. Hill se resistió pero no quedaba otra cosa.

"Ya lindo niño" le limpió Jessica la nariz

"¡Déjame!" gritaba el chiquillo con sus gafas ya chuecas por tanto mimo de la niña

"Eres lindo" reía

"Déjalo en paz o te bajo" amenazó la conductora

Por fin llegaban. Jessica conocía muy bien el sitio. Hill opinó de inmediato que un antro de mala muerte no era el mejor sitio para un cuarteto de adolescentes, solamente que nadie quiso escucharlo.

"Ya me lo suponía" frunció el ceño la joven violinista "Era un pretexto para que te divirtieras un rato"

"Todos nos divertiremos"

"Si tú dices" estornudó Hill

Michiru se aburrió pronto, pero no interrumpiría al gran Hill que por fin dejó de estornudar y empezó a vivir. Acaban de corromper al posible premio Nobel de química. Jessica dijo le hacían un favor claro que la conciencia de Michiru no lo veía así. La niña de piel canela se cansó de discutirlo, tenía que investigar mucho sobre infidelidades…

"Anda ven una clase de conducir y así hacemos tiempo"

No era normal sentir tanto amor por alguien. Ni perder la cabeza en segundos dejándose llevar por la pasión. Acarició aquel perfecto cuerpo y entre susurros explicó su teoría de la infidelidad mientras Michiru emitía pequeños suspiros presa del amor. Sus ojos quedaron encontrados, el apacible mar con el salvaje viento. Almas que se pierden en la infinidad. Besos sus labios para callar teorías. La rubia le hizo cosquillas y entre jugueteos escuchó ahora la explicación de Michiru a su infidelidad. Sí, necesitaba enamorarse todos los días, necesitaba liberarse de esa pasión que consumía su alma, porque anhelaba, deseaba y suplicaba por un mejor mañana… por una razón coherente y sana para existir y luchar. La tomó entre sus brazos para jurar fidelidad, por primera vez rompería una de sus promesas, por primera vez juraba fidelidad y amor a ese inalcanzable mar. Pero Michiru no quería promesas, no importaban porque el tiempo mismo sería la mejor respuesta. Selló sus labios con un tierno beso.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	14. Chapter 14

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**CATORCE**

Esta lista para el examen físico del primer año. Cómo se iba el tiempo, ya estaba por finalizar el primer año. Había tenido algunas complicaciones con varias materias que desconocía pero con Michiru ayudándole pronto sería hasta campeona de ajedrez. También daba gracias de poder disolver el matrimonio con Jessica por lo menos un mes en lo que ingresaban a segundo año. Según el profesor el siguiente curso debían cuidar de un bebé. Jessica sería buena con los niños pero de plano era muy despreocupada y así no sobreviviría nada a sus cuidados, ni una planta.

"Tienes que ayudarnos" dijo Jessica "todos reprobaremos educación física"

"Es muy sencillo" reía creyendo que se burlaba de ella

"Eres la única que puedes subir por la cuerda o terminar las lagartijas o sentadillas o… ¡Ayúdanos!"

Tal parecía que era en serio. Citó a cualquier interesado en el gimnasio, vería qué podían hacer, no había mucha ciencia en ello… Eso era el problema, no había libros para algo así… más que habilidad y entrenamiento. La primera en intentar subir la cuerda fue Jessica, la pobre niña apenas llegó a la mitad y fue la mejor del pequeño grupo. Michiru lo intentó pero estaba tan engrasada la cuerda que apenas la sujetaba resbalaba

"¿Nos dejará ser solidarios y empujarnos?"

Una semana completa y apenas podían subir. Pero allí estaban para el examen que definiría sus vidas. Nadie logró terminar ninguna tarea, excepto Haruka. Los chiquillos con sus caritas tristes, las manos llenas de ampollas y todo el cuerpo adolorido se formaron para escuchar su calificación. Dos sacaban seis, diez ocho, siete ocho y medio y uno diez… Sus rostros se llenaron de alegría suficiente para ellos, al final repetir los ejercicios para un diez les dejaba con el riesgo a quedarse con un cero.

"Eres genial" la abrazaba y besaba con alegría Michiru

"Yo también te quiero" cómo amaba ese perfume y esos exquisitos besos

Así terminaba el primer año. Hizo suya a su hermosa sirena en medio de una nevada, tomó como suyo el estudio y esforzándose demostró era inteligente, consiguió conocer a Jessica y saber que lo insoportable era su fachada de rebeldía, hiperactividad y amor tonto e infantil que le sostenía. Cerró los ojos pensando en ella. No volverían a tener dieciséis. No volverían a vivir otro año así porque se jugaría hasta la vida para tener mejores años. Se sorprendía que Michiru la conociera tan bien, se jactaba tanto de ello, pero era verdad, estaba en sus ojos el alma que ella leía como un libro.

"Adiós Señora Tenoh" le dijeron a Jessica un par de jovencitas del segundo año

"Y siguen…"

"Por lo menos Essaú y Lucas no se enteraron" decía Michiru comiendo su paletita dulce

"No comas tanto dulce" se la quitó de las manos la rubia para de paso darle una chupadita.

"Tengo hambre"

"Y te la quitarás" contestó con la paleta en la boca

"¿No es el fin?" le peleó juguetonamente su dulce, sin embargo ella no la cedería tan fácilmente

"No, te la quitarás y no comerás en Carne ranchera"

"¡Ranchera Carne!" le corrigió a gritos Jessica

"Como sea… ¿o quieres ir a tu restaurante favorito?"

"Llevémosla a comer pizza" opinó la niña de ojos verdes bailoteando sobre la barda del colegio

"¿Llevémosla? ¿Quién te invitó Wiechers? "

"¡Yo!" se enfadó y de un salto bajó de la barda "Bien ya entendí, es una cita, estorbas" refunfuñaba marchándose

"¿Y qué hacemos con los guardaespaldas?"

"Lo pensaré"

Haruka ya no pudo hacer nada y su padre le impuso guarura que a todos lados la seguía. A veces le preguntaba si también correría con ella en el autódromo, su padre molesto estuvo a punto de impedirle correr pero sabía cerrarle el camino a sus sueños era perderla para siempre.

Los negocios de su padre lo hicieron alejarse más de la familia. Mientras las cuentas bancarias subían él se volvía más frío y distante, más paranoico volviendo a la mansión Tenoh en un fortaleza. Pero ya nada importaba después de esa noche. Buscar culpables era tanto como buscar a quién condenar para que el dolor de una cruenta guerra no doliera tanto. Era su vida, su manera de ser y en sí ese mundo tan diferente en que se movían, mientras ella soñaba, se enamoraba y daba la vida por las más tiernas pasiones de su alma él era frío y calculador, empeñado en hacer dinero y cobrarle con triunfos equivocados lo que la vida le arrebató: la esperanza. Eran polos opuesto confrontados cada día de sus vidas como una vil condena para goce de un Dios.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hitori

Ya no importaba, lo dicho se quedó grabado en alma ajena, el daño parecía irreparable. No era problemática sino que defendía en lo que creía y amaba. Jamás se arrepentiría de defender y pelear hasta morir por aquellos a quien amaba, qué sentido tenía la vida sin aquellos a quien rendía diario tributo de pasión. Sí, parecía perseguía los problemas y entre más hubiera advertencias o implicara desobedecer las leyes establecidas más los retaba, como si fuera una cuestión de honor pasar a la autoridad, enfrentarla y declara batallas sin lógica.

"¡Y qué quieres haga! Niña tonta" decía su padre "Que se largue a un internado o se pierda, siempre es igual hasta parece buscar lo peor para ser ella y cuando uno cree nada puede ser más terrible que ella, ella misma se supera"

"¡Cállate ya Lucas!"

De verdad se superó, porque esta vez con sus conflictos se llevó con ella a Hitori. Odiaba esa forma ruin en que Lucas la trataba cómo de repente se volvió un adorno más de la casa y su pequeña hermana un juguete molesto más, ya nada interesaba de aquella familia a Lucas Tenoh. Si las torpezas cometidas fueron en pro de defender a un amigo ahora defendió algo más invaluable: su verdadera familia. La tragedia comenzó en algo simple, Haruka decidió ayudar a su amigo Mai y es que el chico estaba de verdad metido en embrollos por torpe, pero era un común que ambos compartían. La torpeza no era más que su juventud e inexperiencia y al final ambos estaban en problemas. Su padre se enteró y furioso amenazó. Demasiados errores en un solo mes. No eran errores sino lo intolerante que él se volvió.

"Eres estúpida o te haces"

"Ambas" contestó jugando con el pisapapeles

"Pero este verano te mando a un instituto a que te compongan"

Sabía que le costaría caro su error pero no importaba, igual estaba dispuesta a pagar los costos de sus equivocaciones. Prohibió el automovilismo, ella ironizó de nuevo solamente por una costumbre muy arraigada y después amenazó… Hasta que sin sentido llegaron las preguntas

"¿Por qué no tienes novio?"

"No sé" reía la rubia nerviosa

"¡Pero sí sales y eres novia de esa mocosa!"

"¿Cuál de todas?"

"¡Kaioh! Anda dime por qué tienes novia… ¡Dilo de una buena vez! Qué pretendes con estas tonterías… Porqué no vistes como una muchacha normal… Ve tu ropa, tus fachas, tú… toda tú… ¿Eso te enseñó Hitori? Se supone por eso te conseguí madre, para que fueras más… más normal"

"Que puedo decir" seguía jugando con los objetos del escritorio en espera del silencio.

En espera de que terminara de destruirla pues los animales suelen ser torpes y cuando su presa no se mueve a veces pueden dejarla allí pensando mil cosas menos que es su forma con lo que salva la vida. Podía revelar la verdad que hasta hoy ella misma se daba cuenta sin embargo fue tan tremenda la sorpresa de percatarse de su propia forma de existir que no podía explicar o contestar aquellas preguntas. Como si hubiera salido de la nada una barda de contención, incapaz ahora de cambiar trayecto o regresar ¿Cuándo pareció allí? ¿Cuándo perdió el rumbo? Y quizá nunca lo tuvo. Nació así, como alguna vez le dijo su madre nació para algo más allá del entendimiento humano. Si Michiru con su pintura decía lo que su mente de niña guardaba, mostraba sin tapujos lo que era, ella con su modo de vida estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Firmaba su sentencia de muerte en vida. Llanto en su lama, silencio en el exterior hacia su agresor. Palabras que hieren como dagas filosas. Silencio y el alma aguarda.

"¡Te marchas de Japón y donde vuelvas a ver a esa mocosa te mato y la mato! Pero ya hablaré con Taichi"

"Ella cree soy niño" contestó sin levantar la vista "así que quedarás en ridículo… Déjame hablar con ella…"

"¡Cállate ya!" y sin más la abofeteó

El viento indomable sucumbía entero allí al pesar, porque al final era tan mortal como su agresor. Amaba y el que ama siempre llevará las de perder. Sus ojos salvajes siguieron esquivando esos penetrantes ojos azules de su progenitor. Si alguna vez deseó sentir odio por él hoy más que nunca lo anhelaba.

"Ya déjala en paz" y como fiera madre protegía Hitori a la chica

"¡Tú tienes la culpa! Por permitir sus absurdos jugueteos"

"¿Y creías que un día se compondrían? Lucas has pasado años engañándote si hoy decidiste abrir los ojos a la verdad no es nuestra culpa… Ni que tus negocios turbios te vayan a terminar"

La joven rubia no comprendió del todo. Miró a su padre por primera vez en esa noche. Sus ojos fulgurosos habían desatado ya pasiones dormidas que acarreaban dolor. Lucas descargó su rabia contra Hitori en un golpe y Haruka no soportó más. Hace mucho entregó su vida a Hitori, hora de hacerlo verdad. Se dejó ir sobre su padre y él la intentó sujetar pero sin duda la fuerza de la joven estaba dotada por lo sobrehumano. Con un empujón lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Sus ojos zarcos llameaban expresando el fatal odio que tanto tiempo necesitó para terminar ese dolor. Tomó a Hitori para sacarla de allí. Así hoy a las once y media de la noche estaba ella en su habitación dejando que el pensamiento durmiera junto con las emociones mientras su padre seguía encerrado en el despacho…

"¿Estás bien?" repitió Hitori por segunda vez

"Sí" esquivó su mirada "es como ver a alguien diferente"

"Las personas cambian" susurró su madrastra "Y no me quedaré a ver cuánto más se sigue hundiendo… Me voy ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"No" la respuesta desconcertó a la mujer

"¿No?"

"No puedo abandonarlo" sonrió con melancolía "Como sea no puedo dejarlo… Es mi padre, y…" silencio. Tragó saliva pero el sentimiento seguía impidiéndole terminar la frase

"Lo sé" de verdad no necesitaba ser más torturada "Pero ven conmigo, él se hundirá, hemos hecho lo que se ha podido… Tiene negocios truculentos y eso puede costarnos más que dinero o libertad… No puedo quedarme arriesgando a Ayame o a ti…Ven conmigo, no tienes por qué guardarle fidelidad a Lucas… Si él recapacita y quiere entonces nuestra ayuda se la daremos" extendió la mano "Ven conmigo, no te puedo dejar aquí… Por favor"

"De verdad no puedo… Vete con Ayame sé que la cuidarás bien" la miró a los ojos fijamente por fin. Y Hitori leyó en ellos la decisión estaba ya tomada

Jessica saltaba contenta en las escaleras jugando de nuevo algo tonto que solamente ella entendía. Andrea la observó con cierta picardía, le encantaba verla era como observar un saltamontes, nunca terminas de maravillarte y cuando piensas se cansará y quedará quieto resulta que tiene más energía de la prevista. Jessica saltó de nuevo y por poco chocan, le sonrió para disculparse. Andrea la besó en la mejilla como si aquello significara un adiós o algo parecido. Jessica sonrió. Lentamente soltó su mano dejando en ella un pedazo de papel. Sus ojos verdes observaron atentamente a su hermana mayor sin saber qué hacer pero como siempre el primer impulso sería la respuesta. La abrazó llorando la despedida silenciosa.

"Ven conmigo" murmuraba entre sollozos Andrea

"No sin Sydney y Benjamín"

"Esta bien, no esta vez, pero cuando ya tenga todo… En uno o dos años prométeme irás conmigo"

"Sí" la abrazó con fuerza

Escuchaba su pequeño corazón acelerado, siempre había sido así, por miedos, por ese ánimo incontrolable porque las pasiones la dominaban o simplemente porque así era. Acarició la mejilla de la niña, hubiera querido quedarse con ellos, cómo irse sabiendo se quedaban en las garras de la fatalidad. Ella escapaba y ellos se quedaban para perecer. Volvió a besarla y si ella hubiera podido se la llevaría a la fuerza. Tenía la ligera impresión sería la última vez que vería esos ojos verde juguetones. Lejos, lejos de allí para poder cambiar el destino para tomar las riendas de su vida…

"Cuídate"

"Tú también" se recargó en el pecho de su hermana mayor, esperaba el tiempo las reencontrara y sin embargo también ella tenía esa ligera sensación de estarse despidiendo para siempre

"Te quiero" le confesó Andrea

"No me olvides" pidió Jessica

"Jamás"

Y aunque su alma de niña no le dejaba comprender del todo la vida adulta sabía que se quedaba por amor, por esa eterna lealtad a quien siempre la cuidó: Sydney. Hubiera querido ese mismo amor le guardara a ella para que hoy la siguiera a un mejor mañana. Se preguntó si sus ojos verdes conservarían la inocencia que hoy reflejaban, si en un año estaría allí así, tal como hoy la dejaba, si no sería entonces ya tarde. Nada podía destruirla, ese mundo de fantasía donde vivía la protegía… Hasta de la propia Sydney. Tal vez por eso su pequeña hermanita la odiaba y anhelaba tanto, porque ya no era parte de sus juegos, ni de su mundo perfecto, se convirtió tan lenta y gradualmente en uno más que para cuando quiso corregirlo ya no pudo, había crecido, se había convertido en adolescente mientras su Jessica seguía teniendo el alma de niño.

No quería ver a nadie, incluida Michiru. La evitaba a como diera lugar y cuando empezó el segundo año se sintió morir porque no quería viera en sus ojos ese pesar que llevaba, la angustia, el dolor… pero claro que la abordaría, primero porque la evitó durante las últimas tres semanas de vacaciones y segundo, porque llevaba el uniforme de chica. Se sentía rara con falda, hasta un poco absurda, sin contar que ya tenía más admiradores. Bueno, ella misma reconocía tenía muy lindas piernas, con los pantalones no podía presumirlas.

"¡Dios!" gritó Michiru al punto del desmayo

"Si yo también tenía ganas de verte" reía la rubia

"¡Te ves preciosa! Qué te pasó ¿Cambio de look?"

"Algo así" sonrió con melancolía

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada" ¡que sonara la campana y la salvara del fiero interrogatorio! "La campana" cómo amaba ese sonido

"Ah no" la sujetó con fuerza del brazo "No iremos a clases hasta que no me expliques por qué me evitas y por qué estas tan triste"

"No es nada y no podemos faltar a" nada valía ahora era arrastrada fuera del colegio "Tendremos problemas"

"No lo creo"

Una hora habló sin parar sobre sus lindas piernas y lo lindo que le parecían las faldas. Ni siquiera tenía idea qué estaba diciendo pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para que el corazón se endureciera como siempre y así poder callar el dolor. Era transparente a los ojos de Michiru. Emitió un suspiro y observó esa mirada que guarda al mar, ella sonreía encantada por la charla, a veces volteaba a ver sus piernas y asentía pues también le parecían divinas y hermosas.

"¿Qué te pasó? Supe no querías verme y lo respeté y si no quieres decirme lo entenderé"

"Sí, me gusta esa idea no hablemos de eso… Ni de nada"

"Son los negocios de Lucas" sonrió Michiru

"¡Que no hables!"

El silencio duro demasiado tiempo. Por fin se lo dijo entre tropiezos de palabras porque sus pensamientos iban más aprisa que su capacidad de habla. Saltaba de una idea a otra haciendo más imposible entenderla, empezó a emitir sollozos ligeros que conforme el tiempo pasaba se convertían en llanto perpetuo. Michiru sujetó su mano, la abrazaba una y otra vez hasta que ya no hubo nada para relatar, lloraba sin cesar. Había más que amor por su padre al quedarse. Estaba la culpa, esa desazón que seguía cargando. Le prometió a su madre cuidar de él, porque lo conocía, era torpe y bobo y se ahogaría en alcohol hasta morir por ella, le pidió lo cuidara, aceptar a Hitori porque lo haría feliz y a ella le daría lo que necesitaba, cariño y ayuda pero se aferró a lo que amaba y cada promesa la destruyó aumentando las culpas que sentía. No iba dejar a su padre, no iba a cometer errores pasados de nuevo. No abandonaría de nuevo como hizo con su madre, como todos hacían con ella misma

"Yo estoy contigo" la besó la joven pintora

"Se fue Hitori y Ayame… Se fue todo… Y"

"Te quiero" Michiru la besó tiernamente en los labios

"No estoy vestida de chico" la detuvo la rubia

"¿Y?"

"No sé" ahora fue ella quién besó

Volvió a ser ella. Con su ropa de chico y sus maneras juguetones de ser. Aunque vivía bajo el mismo techo que Lucas él seguía ignorándola, como si se hubiera muerto o fuera un fantasma. Pero qué le interesaba a ella, así vivieron muchos años y podían seguirlo haciéndolo, lo importante era cuidarlo, porque un día nadie estaría allí para salvarlo… Nadie más que ella

"Sí estamos bien" reía Haruka al teléfono "Ya sé que no preguntaste por Lucas pero te lo digo… Sí, yo también las quiero ¡Escuchaste bien y no lo repetiré!" reía

Colgó. Tarde para la escuela. Todos los días Hitori la llamaba para asegurarse estuviera bien y para intentar convencerla se viniera con ella. Tomó un pan tostado y dejó la charola con el desayuno en la mesa para su padre, un día alguno de los dos terminaría ese absurdo juego, mientras ello ocurría a la escuela.

"Creo nada olvido"

Llegó a la escuela retrazada, lo mejor sería saltarse la primera clase a recibir un regaño por su impuntualidad. Mañana madrugaría. Estacionó el auto y lo primero que vio fue a Jean sujetando con salvajismo a su hermosa sirena. La joven corredora frunció el ceño, cerró la puerta de golpe.

"Por qué no te pones con alguien de tu tamaño" bramó haruka

"Si es Tenohocito" reía el chico "Mira es problema de dos ¿Sí?"

Tal parecía que no. El guardaespaldas de Michiru estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando abundantemente. Dos guaruras de Wiechers adelantaron unos pasos pero Jean con una seña les pidió calma. Jessica estaba sujeta por otro escolta y así la cuenta estaba en tres contra uno. Emitió un suspiro la vida resultaba demasiado fácil

"No lo repetiré suéltalas" sentenció la rubia

"Mira Tenohocito este es problema entre Michiru y yo… Ahora de verdad vete y no molestes"

Haruka ya no escuchó, le lazó una certera patada tomó del suelo un pedazo de palo y los otros dos guardaespaldas se dejaron ir sobre ella, en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de uno y cuando estaba por deshacerse del otro ya tenía dos armas apuntándole. Colocó a Michiru detrás de ella con lentitud y prudencia. Levantó las manos y sonriendo bobamente, pidió tregua. Jean la miraba con cierto recelo y odio. Haruka con el rabo del ojo alcanzó a ver que sus dos guaruras tenían sus armas afuera ya puntando a los escoltas de Wiechers. Emitió un suspiro, ordenó a su guardias bajaran las armas pero nadie parecía querer escucharla esa mañana

"Bajen las armas" repitió con la voz más ronca que la rubia pudo hacer

"¡Basta Jean!" gritó Jessica "no olvides Michiru es la hija de Kaioh y Haruka es hijo del socio de tu padre"

Haruka odiaba eso. Cumplían sus órdenes por ser hijos de y no porque ellos causaran la impresión suficiente. Nuevamente exigió bajaran armas y sus guaruras más a fuerzas que por opción propia obedecieron. Enfundaron y levantaron las manos. Pronto los escoltas de Jean hicieron lo propio.

"No me interesa que seas hija del mismo ministro" comenzó Jean a decir "oye bien Tenohocito" esta vez la amenaza era para la rubia "Ya que te gusta ser salvador de inocentes tú pagarás las osadías de esa malcriada, no la quiero cerca de mi hermana, si sé se atrevió a mirarla si quiera te mato Tehonocito"

Jean subió al auto con Jessica. Haruka estuvo a punto de ir por la niña de piel canela también pero ella le hizo una seña indicándole esta bien, nada le pasaría. Sonrió y con la mano le dijo adiós, ella estaría bien y ahora le debía la vida porque salvó a Michiru.

"Nunca más saquen las armas así" por poco armaban un fuego cruzado si se suponen los contrataron para cuidarla como se atrevían a ponerla en medio de armas

"Lo sentimos" ahora se encargaban de socorrer al escolta de Michiru

"Ahora ¿Me explicas que sucede?"

_._

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**NOTAS:**

_Hola chicos y chica!!! Lo sé!!! Los abandoné mucho tiempo pero tengo buenas nuevas para todos los aficionados al fanfiction, y sobretodo a En el silencio. Próximo capítulo gran final de temporada. Y después la gran tercera y última temporada ¿Acaso me gusta torturar a nuestra pareja favorita? No. Sólo pretendo contar una historia que mucho lleva de verdad y otro tanto de ficción. El amor, es demasiado complejo, demasiado perfecto para dejarlo pasar como sólo un ser mágico y divino._

**Fierainquieta** Hola!!! Pues ya actualizando aquí de nueva cuenta, procuraré ya no abandonarlos por tanto tiempo.

**Ian.** Hola!!! Pues sí ya está pero si bien clavada nuestra Haruka. Disculpa por la tardanza ;)

**malkav** jajajá el amor es así, dicen por allí que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Aunque el verdadero y único amor de Jessica siempre será Michiru. Bueno en algo coincide con la rubia, ambas aman y adoran a Michiru Kaioh

**ShAnEbiLaSi:** Hola!!! Que tal, sí estaba un poco mal pero ya voy de salida y espero no regresar jajaja Qué tal los festejos? Sí, en parte Jessica se lo tomó muy en serio, repito y en verdad sucede!!! Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso y a veces muy minúsculo ¿Alguno le ha pasado? El compañerito al que yo odiaba en la escuela (y me odiaba) terminó siendo un gran amigo, tres años peleando a muerte y el último año, en navidad hasta abrazados ¬¬U Si alguien me lo hubiera predicho no lo hubiera creído…

En el antro es Haruka y Michiru.

**Santana** Oh sí ese tipo de proyectos te deja embotada la cabeza. Disfruta tu año sabático la UNI es bastante pesada pero vale la pena ;) Sobre las parejas, mira hay algo que se llama forzar a la suerte (sí suena raro pero no supe como más llamarlo) cuando las apuestas están contra ti sólo tienes dos opciones: dimites o peleas. Además, no se si has visto el manual de Ned (canal Nick) que termina por error haciendo pareja con su mejor amigo (eso me mata de risa) y son la pareja especial del salón (OK cierto que no hay romance allí) pero a eso me refiero a veces sólo es cuestión de obligar al destino a cumplir uno de nuestros tantos caprichos. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y no eches en saco roto regresar a la UNI

**ASUKA02** Hola!!! Cómo la pasaste? Pues felices fiestas atrazadas =) y que este año sea muy dichoso para ti y tu familia. Muchas gracias por el review ya se te extrañaba ;)

_Y antes que lo olvide, por allí me topé con una regla media rara que nunca había visto y me obliga al siguiente AVISO_

_**¡¡¡AVISO!!! LEAN POR FAVOR**_

_**CAPÍTULO 15 EN EL SILENCIO TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO DRAMÁTICO Y LA MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE ASÍ QUE FAVOR DE TOMAR MEDIDAS ANTES DE LEERLO.**_

_**Están advertidos próxima actualización no apta para débiles de corazón :P**_


	15. Chapter 15

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS VIOLENTAS (A MI NO ME PARECE PERO LAS REGLAS ME OBLIGAN) Y DESCRIBE LA MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE ASÍ QUE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO CONTINUAR LA LECTURA. **

**s e g u n d a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**QUINCE**

Por tres semanas la evitó. Aunque se enloquecía por saber qué le ocurría sabía que a veces la soledad es el mejor consejero. Ya se verían en el colegio. Eso esperaba Michiru. Intentó por tres semanas en el móvil que descaradamente le apagó, por teléfono que nadie contestó, ir a su casa donde siempre le decían no estaba. Hubiera internado colarse adentro pero la mansión Tenoh se convirtió en el presidiario numero tres de la ciudad de Tokio. Imposible entrar o salir si no era por la forma habitual, es decir honestamente y con invitación.

"¡Michiru!" gritaba su madre

Daba gracias a los dioses, mañana se iba y por fin le daría un merecido respiro. Revisó su lista de pretexto alguno debía no estar muy usado para poderlo ocupar hoy. Qué culpa tenía ella del interés de su padre en la política. Ella no era buena con la gente, aparte de tímida e introvertida era rara y con eso terminaba la imagen de su padre. Si quería hacer más política que se fueran solos podían decir estaba en Viena o en un viaje de cursos ¿Por qué torturarla?

"Vamonos ya" gritó esta vez su padre

Fingiría un desmayo a media reunión para desaparecer.

"Ya vengo" corría presurosa

"Niña, te tardas demasiado"

Se sentó a un lado de su padre a escuchar, eso le divertía mucho más que escuchar las novelas de las esposas de los diplomáticos. Por lo menos los políticos y diplomáticos tenían más de aventura en sus vidas. Escuchó el relato de uno de ellos, tal parecía que andaban tras la pista de un grupo poderoso de narcotraficantes. No entendía mucho porque el hombre con sus cuchicheos distorsionaba su voz haciendo innetendible lo que decía. Alcanzó a entender que tenían sospechas de que al grupo lo apoyaban grandes millonarios entre los que se creían a Tenoh. Michiru arqueó la ceja acaba de encontrar el por qué Haruka la evitaba. Sabía que Lucas la odiaba por el apellido, hasta intentaba desapareciera de la vida de su hija, claro que a la rubia no le importó, las amenazas eran mas que ruidos latosos de mosquitos. Ahora Lucas debía estar retorciéndose del coraje, Taichi se convertiría en el poder detrás del poder ahora que apoyaba a ese grupo político. Pero no terminaba allí, sino que ese grupo estaba dispuesto a extermina la última fibra de narcotráfico sobretodo cuando éste se atrevía a dar apoyo económico al partido contrario. De verdad sonaba a telenovela

"Me tengo que desmayar" lo recordó

"¿Cómo?"

"Que me siento mal"

"Estás pálida ¿Quieres volver a casa?"

"Creo no" lo decía con sinceridad debía investigar qué tanto peligraba Lucas

Desde que la vio con falda deliraba por esas curvas y piernas perfectas. Ahora en clase de economía doméstica no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ella. Salió de sus pensamientos al grito del profesor pues Jessica seguía terca en sacar de la enorme caja de cartón los bebés que traía para el segundo curso. Miró a Hill, escurrimiento nasal como siempre y esperaba un día dejara de estornudar. Debía admitir que la alergia disminuyó pero aún no podía abrazarlo, si fueran de verdad esposos ya lo hubiera dejado

"Escojo mi bebé" decía mientras sacaba los muñecos

"Siéntese ya… Hora de los hijos, esta caja está llena de bebés a cada uno daré uno"

"¡El mío con pelito negro y ojos verdes!" agitaba la latosa niña la mano en alto

"Pasarán" la mató con la mirada "por pareja a recibir su bebé"

Nombró a cada uno hasta que llegó el turno de Jessica y Haruka, su bebé resultó de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Jessica enojada replicó hasta que ella misma cayó en la cuenta que algo debía sacar de Haruka así que si sacó su físico era lo mejor que podía heredar, y por ende tendría su inteligencia. Sonrió contenta pero Haruka la sentenció ofendía de nuevo su intelecto y la pagaría caro

"Bien" la besó en la mejilla

"¡Kaioh Y Hill!"

A ella le tocó un bebé de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Por suerte para Hill era niño. Michiru reía animadamente porque hasta a los muñecos del sexo femenino les tenía alergia. Ya habían intentado hablar con el profesor sobre sus incansables estornudos y la tortura que significaba pero el profesor contestó como Haruka, era psicológico y un momento excelente para terminar la treta que lo mantenía a raya del amor

"Puedes tenerlo la primera semana" la abrazó la rubia jugando con ella. la chiquilla gritó celebrando aquella vuelta colosal, el bebé se cayó y ella la regañó pues como la tomó de sorpresa no pudo sujetar bien al niño

"Se hará tonto"

"Bueno si heredó tu inteligencia no tiene mucho que perder" reía la rubia

"Tiene más cerebro del que tendrás tú" le sacó la lengua aún jugueteando. De nuevo Haruka la sujetó y entre risas la niña suplicó piedad.

Se quedó frente a la rubia a milímetros de su rostro. Inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a darle un beso en los labios. Besó su mejilla muy abajo en una forma un tanto sensual y provocativa. La corredora rió animadamente, se preguntaba si algún día entendería su pequeña amiguita que tenía el don para enloquecer, aquel acto sensual dudaba lo pudiera interpretar o realizar con alevosía.

"Qué lindo hijo" dijo al ver pasar a Michiru con su bebé en la mochila. El pobre muñeco saca la cabeza por una abertura

"Yo lo hubiera metido totalmente" reía Hill "pero su madre dice morirá asfixiado ¿a qué hora nos tomamos tan en serio esta tontería?"

"Quien sabe" reía Michiru presa ya de la joven rubia "Te amo" susurró en su oído

"No escuché" jugaba la rubia

"¡Te amo!" besó tiernamente sus labios

No podía creer Jessica se guardó tanto tiempo el secreto. Así que Andrea Wiechers decidió escapar al control paterno, las razones eran justificables para alguien que miraba desde afuera a la numerosa familia Wiechers pero para un hombre como Essaú y en aquellos momentos debía significar rebeldía y hasta una forma basta de venganza. Andrea estaría bien, la conocía demasiado como para poder asegurarlo. Jessica hizo una muequita de disgusto, no era exactamente ella quien la preocupaba sino la actitud hostil que Sydney tomó contra ella. Cualquier insignificancia detonaba la guerra, lo peor era que Jean estaba siempre de su lado, como si se hubiera vuelto un títere de la pequeña niña. Michiru veía en sus ojos que le preocupaba más el que su hermanita menor no pudiera entender el amor que le profesaba sería solamente de ella, porque no podía amarla así.

"Bien" sonrió

"Supongo se le pasará"

"Habla con tu padre o con Melisa" sugirió Michiru

"Paso mis vacaciones con ella en Francia desde hace mucho tiempo y es buena madre conmigo pero no puedo… es, es como saberte solo siempre y a pesar de todo darte cuenta hay cosas que solamente tú puedes resolver…"

"Necesitas ayuda valiente" se rió Michiru

"Creo tienes razón" rió animadamente Jessica

La felicidad se desvaneció en fracción de segundos. Jean se la arrebató de sus brazos con el salvajismo de un monstruo. La aventó contra el auto que les acaba de cerrar el paso y tomó ahora a Michiru del brazo haciéndole daño

"El juego terminó, mi hermana no tendrá relaciones típicamente anormales"

"No entiendo" y mas que entender estaba muy asustada para haber dicho algo más inteligente

"Pequeñas zorras" abofeteó a Michiru

"¡Detente!" pero un escolta sujetó a la niña de ojos verdes para que no interfiriera

"Te quiero lejos de mi hermana y tú" volteó con Jessica "No más tontas relaciones. Eres mía… Me perteneces. No volverás a ver a este crío insensato"

"¡Yo elijo con quién salgo! ¡Le diré a mi padre!" gritaba Jessica

El escolta de Michiru llegaba retrazado, había perdido a su protegida unos minutos. Dos escoltas le cerraron el paso y apunta de pistola lo dejaron inmóvil. Lo desarmaron y ya con ventaja lo golpearon dejándolo en el suelo. Michiru pidió terminaran con eso, no se acercaría de nuevo a Jessica pero debían terminar

"No niña, esto será más que una advertencia"

"Jean por favor" suplicó la joven de cabello aguamarino

"Ahora comprendo por qué jamás me deseaste pero ya pagarás caro"

El corazón de Michiru se aceleró al sentir el aliento del muchacho en su oído, su terror convirtió sus ojos de mar en una furia.

"Por qué no te pones con alguien de tu tamaño" oyó la ronca voz de su viento. Dos emociones se mezclaron la alegría de verla y el terror de penar algo malo podría pasarle

"Si es Tenohocito" reía el chico "Mira es problema de dos ¿Sí?"

"No lo repetiré suéltalas"

"Mira Tenohocito este es problema entre Michiru y yo… Ahora de verdad vete y no molestes"

Por qué tenía la impresión que Haruka no escucharía. Entre líneas se leyeron asintió y cuando Haruka le dio la patada se hizo a un lado para con el pie golpear su espinilla. La rubia alcanzó a tomar un palo y Michiru estaba lista, algo debió aprender de las clases de defensa personal. De nuevo ocurrió en segundos, su viento golpeó a uno de los guaruras, los escoltas de la rubia llegaban. Desenfundaron las armas y sin miramientos apuntaron directo a aquellos que se atrevieron a molestar a su protegida. La rubia levantó las manos, también los escoltas de Wiechers habían desenfundado

"Bajen las armas" repitió con la voz más ronca

"Oye bien Tenohocito" esta vez la amenaza era para la rubia "Ya que te gusta ser salvador de inocentes tú pagarás las osadías de esa malcriada, no la quiero cerca de mi hermana, si sé se atrevió a mirarla si quiera te mato Tehonocito"

Jean subió al auto con Jessica. Haruka estuvo a punto de ir por la niña de piel canela también pero ella le hizo una seña indicándole esta bien, nada le pasaría. Sonrió y con la mano le dijo adiós, ella estaría bien y ahora le debía la vida porque salvó a Michiru.

"Ahora ¿Me explicas que sucede?"

Jessica se liberó de su opresor de un empujón. Estaba harta de esa actitud hostil, escuchó atenta las amenazas, no la quería cerca de Kaioh y sobretodo dejaría de tonterías amorosas porque le pertenecía. Había dudado unos segundos antes, sin embargo estaba ya segura esto era por Sydney. Jean perdió el rumbo y Sydney la ahogaba con sus celos.

"No son palabras tuyas" sonrió Jessica

"Estás advertida… Mataré a tu amiguita si te veo con ella"

"¡Están locos los dos! ¡Sydney!" bramaba

Subió a la habitación, sabía que la niña estaba en casa. De nuevo discutieron y entre más empeño Sydney ponía por lograrla, Jessica más la detestaba tomando el valor que necesitaba para alejarse de ella. Intentó explicarle por todos lo medios que no podía amarla, tenían la misma sangre y aunque no fuera así ella solamente la quería como a su hermana. Pero para Sydney no existía la palabra no, nada había en el mundo que no pudiera obtener. Ella era diferente de sus hermanos mayores, no sería como Andrea dejando que los sueños se fueran por la madurez o por ideas como el destino, amor, alma. No sería como Jean echando a un pozo los esfuerzos. No sería como Jessica temiendo siempre. Lucharía por lo que quería y si el esfuerzo no bastaba lo intentaría de nuevo. Jessica gritó harta de la situación, debía entender que jamás la amaría, en el corazón nadie manda y ella no podía obligarla a quererla. Intentó besarla pero Jessica la empujó quitándosela de encima. Abandonó la habitación mientras Sydney le recordaba ese beso que se dieron

"¡Debí largarme con Andrea!" gritaba por los pasillos la chiquilla de ojos verdes

"¡Nunca!"

Sucedió así: Jessica dormía y en sigiloso moviendo probó sus labios. Demasiado tarde para evitarlo, demasiado tarde para no hechizarse por ese encanto, probaba el amor, el néctar prohibido dejando a la razón perderse en los sentimientos guardados del corazón. Si era necesario mataría a Michiru, nadie le quitaría lo que más amaba: Jessica.

"Te amo desde que éramos niñas… Siempre supe estábamos destinadas a"

"¡Nada!" cerró la puerta detrás de sí dejando a Sydney fuera

Estaban destinadas a la grandeza, estaba destinada a Jessica. Vivía para amarla, para cuidarla… Golpeó con el puño la pared, ojalá pudiera entender que todo lo que hacía era por ella, porque la amaba.

"Nunca te vayas" lloraba en la puerta

Jessica hubiera deseado salir a abrazarla para decirle que lo sentía, que jamás se iría ni cuando en un año Andrea regresara por ellas, porque de verdad le preocupaba y la quería. Quería salir y rogar también para que ya no le pidiera lo que no existiría porque no se trataba de Michiru o Haruka sino que no lograba hacer entender a su corazón, la amaba como a hermana y hasta allí sería, hasta aborreció ese beso. De la tristeza pasó a la angustia y luego al enojo. Ya no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Sydney. Pensó en lo que dijo Michiru, tal vez era hora de dejar de tener miedo, hora de pedir ayuda y admitir que necesitaba mucho de los demás… Necesitaba de su madre: Melisa.

Se vieron a escondidas. Haruka agradecía su casa fuera una fortaleza allí, nada les pasaría. Jessica lloraba sin control, ya no lo soportaría más, entre sollozos confesó que había pedido ayuda su madre y esperaba en esos días llegara de Francia para llevársela lejos, muy lejos de Sydney. Michiru la abrazó con esa calidez que mostraba para sus semejantes. Besó su cabecita y en susurros le dijo todo estaría bien.

"Te dejo a nuestro hijo" sacaba de su mochila el pequeño muñeco "Cuídalo mucho" volvió a llorar sin control

"Lo cuidaré en lo que regresas…" pero las palabras sobraban, la abrazó con cariño mientras ella seguía llorando sin saber cómo librarse de aquel pesar.

En el final cuando el momento de partir llega, cuando el adiós es imposible de pronunciar porque se ama demasiado, porque en la razón del corazón no cabe la palabra dejar, abandonar. Las lágrimas vertidas limpiaron su alma de niña. Hora de volver a casa, hora de enfrentar a los titanes que rigieron su vida por tanto tiempo. Haruka la admiró por primera vez, porque tenía valor para lastimar ese amor y abandonar a Sydney a pesar del cariño. Tomaba la decisión más sana para ambas aún cuando ella no lo entendiera así, aún cuando sonaba a dejar… Tal vez un día ella misma tomaría tal valor y dejaría a su padre, olvidaría promesas pues no podía cuidar de alguien que se empeñaba en hundirse, cómo salvar a quien quiere morir, a quien por años ha buscado su propia destrucción… Miró los ojos de Michiru, el mar estaba alborotado y en ellos leyó esa misma sensación que ella tenía, el anhelo de libertad…

El reloj marcó las diez y media de la noche. Dos horas de espera. Sabía no había marcha atrás, su equipaje estaba ya empacado. Se asombró de qué rápido fue Melisa por ella, más del que alguien en su propia casa hubiera hecho. No entendía el amor, pero su corazón sabía que ésta era la mejor decisión que podía tomar por el cariño y bienestar para Sydney. Oyó el sollozo de su pequeña hermana, dos horas llevaba llorando a fuera de su recámara insistiendo en que no la dejara. Cambiaría, ya no se encelaría, la dejaría en paz y también a Michiru, hasta se disculparía, haría lo que quisiera pero que no la abandonara… Suplicaba mientras Jessica seguía dejando que el corazón se le desesperanzada por el dolor en que vivía quien amaba. No había marcha atrás y así se lo hizo saber Melisa, no podían seguir bajo el mismo techo cuando Sydney estaba tan obsesionada con ella, necesitaba una ayuda que Jessica no podía prestarle, necesitaba a Essaú y a Linet. Silencio roto por el llanto de esa alma que muere. Silencio que dejó de existir cuando los corazones sangrando deambulaban por la tierra marchita. El amor era así, dolía demasiado para poderlo soportar, para poderlo dejar.

"¡No más!" oyó a Melisa gritar

"¡No puedes llevártela!"

"Tengo una orden y si permití tantos años estuviera contigo fue porque ella así lo quiso"

Sí, la única razón para estar bajo el cuidado de Wiechers era por amor a Sydney porque no podía abandonarla cuando sabía a nadie más tenía. Pero hoy ya no podía más, ya el amor se convertía en una destrucción para su pequeña hermana. Cuando el juicio terminó y la sentencia se dictó Jessica suplicó a Melisa para que no se la llevara a Francia pero su madre biológica tenía su vida allá y al resto de la familia. Accedió entonces a compartirla con Essaú. Sydney siempre se lo agradeció, dejó pasar la felicidad, a su madre biológica y una familia perfecta por ella. Ni siquiera cuando Jean la amenazó, cuando le dijo que tenían sangre maldita pues por sus venas corría la sangre Wiechers ella se intimidó, no echaría a perder su felicidad ni dejaría que esa oscura bestia heredara por su padre saliera a flote. Allí en el anonimato permanecería eternamente dormida la bestia para que nunca pudiera truncar su felicidad, su lucha y corrompiera su alma de niña. El destino no existía… No para ella.

"Jessica!"

"¡No te la llevarás!" bramaba Essaú furioso

"No puede impedirlo" le quitó del paso y volvió llamar a su hija "Tienes la sangre maldita y todo lo que tocas lo dejas en la ruina, lo conviertes en horror… No dejaré le hagas lo mismo a mi hija"

"No es cierto" rechinó los dientes

"Ve a tus hijos… Ve qué es de Jean, hasta Andrea escapó de ti, de tu maldición, Sydney y Benjamín… Malditos por estar contigo… por llevar tu sangre…"

Tomó a Jessica de la mano. La colocó detrás de ella y sus ojos amenazantes lo miraron con fiereza, que no se atreviera a detenerlas. Essaú se contuvo, las vio partir mientras su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones. Sangre maldita. Se refugió en su despacho mientras la locura seguía dominando su razón

"No lo permitas" entró Sydney al despacho

"¡Y qué hago!"

"¡Detenla! No se la puede llevar… No dejes me la quite… Nos la quite"

"Es una locura Sydney perdiste el rumbo. Llegaste muy lejos, amenazaste de muerte a Kaioh, tienes aterrada a Jessica y…"

"Sabes que no puede ganarte ¿Permitirás que una mujer como esa te arrebate tu gloria y omnipotencia? Permitirás te humille, tiene razón eres un pobre diablo" levantó la bocina para entregársela "No lo permitas" sus ojos fulguraban odio

Essaú respiró profundamente. Dio la orden para que las detuvieran a como diera lugar.

Lloraba presa de los mil sentimientos que se presentaban. Miró atrás observando dejaba su vida para siempre. Nunca regresaría, Melisa no se lo permitiría por amor, por protección porque en algún punto Essaú convirtió a sus hermanos en más que seres humanos. Melisa miró por el retrovisor, maldijo por lo bajo y aceleró para tomar la carretera que llevaba al aeropuerto. No se quedaría un minuto más en ese país.

"Nos siguen" dijo con un hilo de voz la niña

"No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien"

El futuro se presentó delante de los ojos vidriosos de Jessica. Al tomar una curva observó a la muerte sonreírle y darle un saludo pues más adelante se encontraría para llevarla a su nueva vida. Sintió terror. Demasiado tarde el auto que las seguía les cerró el paso pues ya era la segunda advertencia que desobedecían de detenerse. Los pensamientos iban sin lógica mientras las escenas corrían como en una película. Melisa frunció el ceño, no permitiría que le quitaran a su niña. Tomó la curva con maestría pero el auto que las seguía se cerró demasiado. Ambos perdieron el control. El auto de Melisa se volcó. El auto de la escolta Wiechers se impactó contra él haciéndolo pedazos. Melisa estaba inconsciente bañada en sangre a su lado su hija. Jessica extendió la mano para tomar la de su madre, tenía miedo. Sus dedos ensangrentados apretaron con fuerza esa mano sin vida. La llamó con un hilo de voz, pues las fuerzas se desvanecían de su cuerpo mutilado. Le confesó la amaba mucho y pidió perdón porque ahora ella pagaría las culpas de la maldición Wiechers. Sus ojos verdes se apagaban lentamente mientras el auto se incendiaba. Lentamente sintió que la vida se le iba. Escupió sangre y su mano se quedó sin fuerzas para apretar la de su madre.

En el final cuando el adiós significa una despedida definitiva pues el alma ha dejado su cárcel para volar por fin libre. El tiempo se queda detenido, el mundo duerme mientras otros perecen. Unos nacen, toman vida para conocer ese bello mundo, sin saber a que están destinados empiezan su largo viaje mientras otros han terminado volviendo a ese lugar desconocido. Esta historia es más que amor, es más que vida, es personas que existen, personas que mueren, personas que sienten, personas que se dejan guiar por pasiones, personas que aman. Al final nada importa porque cada uno tendrá su definición de felicidad, cada quien escogerá por qué emprende el viaje, porqué recuerda o ama y hasta qué o a quién amará.

"Dime cuándo es que podremos volar al paraíso" susurró Michiru

Pero Haruka no podía responder. Solamente podía abrazarla y amarla porque de ello sí tenía la seguridad. El amor terminaría cuando ellas lo desearan.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**F I N **

**D E L A S E G U N D A T E M P O R A D A**

NOTAS:

TERCERA TEMPORADA: El final se acerca, la madurez siempre se acompaña de decisiones que pueden ser dolorosas. Nuestra vida está llena de personas que nos acompañarán en este camino que se llama vida, pero a veces, debemos separarnos por un corto tiempo con la esperanza de, un día, reencontrarnos.

Nuevos amores, romances y la decisión final.

Lo sé!!!! Más de uno me desea linchar así que me resigné si alguien me busca estaré en un lugar lejano y perdido (tal vez islas caimán) y recuerden aún falta la tercera temporada, si "desaparezco" cómo van a saber el final de la serie, digo… ya leyeron dos temporadas =PPPP ok Y ahora ¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!!! Llegamos al final de otra grandiosa temporada y el gran final de la serie se acerca. Gracias a los que han seguido desde principio a fin esta historia, a aquellas personas valientes que dejaron sus reviews y hasta una porra a los que han querido lincharme, en verdad sin ustedes nada podría ser posible.

Fierainquieta: Muchas gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia y las demás, sin tu apoyo esto no sería posible =)

Isis Lo lamento, la decisión ya estaba tomada pero igual si quieres asesinarme solo escribe un mensaje =( para saber qué tanto tengo de ventaja para poner patitas en polvorosa =)

Satsuki chan Hola!!! Lucas va tardar en darse cuenta que la regó, de hecho seguirá destruyendo la vida de su familia en la tercera temporada, no te la pierdas ;) Oh y cuéntame tus hipótesis por favor

MILENA Muchas gracias por el review y seguir la historia, espero contar contigo para la tercera temporada. Te prometo que el final valdrá la pena =)

Santana: Tienes razón tal parece que los padres pierden en el intento de sobrevivir, pero también, es que generalmente tienen hijos por tenerlos ¬¬U Oh y tb lamento que hubiera sido ella la elegida, la decisión estaba ya tomada, no podía pensar en otro final para ella Y lo mismo que a Isis si quieres asesinarme o lincharme hasta se pueden asociar, sólo me avisan pa poner patitas en polvorosa. Me da mucho gusto saber que seguirás adelante aprovecha que tienes talento pa la escuela =)


End file.
